Hidden Secrets
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Wanderer, a Ranger from the North, is wounded by a poisoned arrow. Close to death, she is saved by Strider. She is taken to Rivendell and some of the secrets she holds are not better left forgotten...
1. Prologue

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or any of the characters, locations, etc. from _The Lord of the Rings_ nor do I claim too. I only own the creation of Wanderer.

**Summary:** Wanderer, a Ranger from the North, on the run after a massacre, is shot. Wounded by a poisoned arrow, she stumbles across the path of Strider who is taking the Hobbits to Rivendell. At the same time, Aragorn's past comes back to haunt him. And in both their cases, some secrets are not better left forgotten…

**Prologue**

**T.A. 3018**

A shadowy figure pulled up the hood of her travel-worn cloak as she stepped out into the silent black night. Looking upwards, the figure noticed the cloudless and starless night and felt a sudden chill deep inside. Something bad was about to happen once more. Softly and quietly, the figure moved amongst the shadows to the nearby stable and slipped inside.

Inside the stable, a dappled gray mare stood, tied up and shifted nervously. The figure whispered a few calming words in Elvish as she saddled the mare. After checking the girth, the figure checked her hood once more and swung up into the saddle and rode into the night.

It was no longer safe.

* * *

Strider the Ranger settled into a chair in the darkest corner of the inn. He was exhausted and sore from his long ride. Lighting his pipe, he waited and tried to relax. Many things were weighing heavily upon his mind and none were too pleasant. None other than the beauty that was Arwen Evenstar. He could only hope that she would be in Rivendell, where he would be arriving shortly, if those four Hobbits ever showed up! 

It had been many years since he had seen Arwen. It had been a long and arduous nineteen years without her. A little over nineteen years ago Arwen had met him in secret in the Wild. Together, they had spent a wonderful two years until the growing threat of Sauron called him back into his old life as a Ranger of the North. And after all this time he could still recall that final day with perfect clarity.

**T.A. 2999**

A younger Strider entered a small house and was met by a smiling Elven beauty with her long dark tresses pulled back in a braid and a sparkling jewel around her neck that perfectly matched the sparkle in her eyes. But her smile faded when she noticed the frown showing upon his face.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Arwen asked, concern edging into her soft voice.

Solemnly, he replied, "Sauron the Deceiver is returning. I have to go soon, Arwen."

"How soon?" she asked, her eyes searching his.

Lowering his head, unwilling to meet her eyes, he said, "Tonight."

"Why must it be so soon?"

"Gandalf the Gray needs my help."

"There are plenty of other Rangers! Why must it always be you? What about us? What about the life we wanted?" Arwen said, her anger rising with each word spoken.

"Arwen, you and I both knew this day would come at some point. My only regret is that it came far too soon for my liking."

"Does it really what we knew? You don't have to do this Estel! You don't have to leave!" she pleaded with him.

"I must leave. It is my destiny as Isildur's heir! There is no other to take my place!" he cried out, angered at her refusal to understand.

"Fine then! Leave! I no longer care! Namarie!" she called, turning away from him.

"Arwen," he whispered softly to her.

Spinning around on her heel, her gray eyes flashing angrily, she told him, "Get out or I will!"

Estel froze. It was supposed to be like this. Arwen wasn't supposed to be angry with him. She was usually so understanding. Why all of the sudden had she changed? Was something amiss? But as soon as he blinked, his beloved Evenstar was gone.

**T.A. 3018**

Biting back the memories and the pain, Strider looked up and noticed the entrance of all four of the Hobbits that he was supposed to escort to Rivendell. They had arrived just as Gandalf had told him they would. Now, all Strider had to do was observe them and wait for the right moment to speak to them. 

_Author's Notes:_

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! The story is mostly already planned and parts have already been handwritten. It would mean a lot to me if people reviewed because it is always helpful to know that someone appreciates your hard work.

And 'Namarie' means farewell in Elvish, incase anyone was wondering. And the years are to make it easier to understand what's going on with the flashbacks.


	2. Chapter One Beran

****

Hidden Secrets

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters, locations, etc. from _The Lord of the Rings_ nor do I claim too. I only own the creation of Wanderer.

****

Chapter One: Beran

T.A. 3018

"Whoa! Steady, steady now, girl," whispered the hooded rider as she softly pulled the dappled gray mare to a halt.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed past the rider's head and the hood of her cloak fell down, revealing a young woman about eighteen with short, dark hair. The young woman moved faster than mortal eyes could see and reached for her bow and fitted an arrow from her quiver to the string. There was no doubt that she's been followed. She looked around for a second before she smiled and somehow managed to sound much braver than she felt, called out, "You're a better tracker than I expected, Beran!"

"Why thank you, Wanderer," replied the man called Beran with what sounded like a sneer. "It's almost a shame that you have to die."

"Why did you do it?" she questioned, training her bow on Beran, by following his voice.

"I had to. You know that."

"You turned traitor! I want to know why!" Wanderer demanded.

"The Eye of Sauron has returned. I heard from a reliable source that he was actively seeking the heir to the throne of Gondor. And Walker knew the answer."

"You still didn't have to do it!"

"Yes, I had to, and now I have to kill you," he said, knocking an arrow to the string of his bow.

"Beran, it doesn't have to end this way! We can both walk away from this!" Wanderer pleaded with him.

"You know that we can't Wanderer. Good-bye…" he said as he sent the arrow whistling towards Wanderer's heart.

Wanderer heard the arrow and reacted far too late. The arrow struck her above the heart and she gasped aloud. Blood dripped from her wound and onto her hand. Taking a deep breath, and wincing, Wanderer took aim and let her air fly into Beran, hopefully killing him. She heard him groan and hit the dirt as she set her bow down in front of her. While applying pressure to the wound with her right hand, she reached into a pouch tied about her waist.

Wanderer pulled out a small roll of bandage and a handful of partially crushed athelas. Wanderer removed her hand from the wound and slowly snapped the arrow shaft off near the arrowhead. She couldn't get the arrowhead out at the exact moment, so she rubbed the athelas in as best she could and wrapped the wound tightly in bandage. The wound would need medical attention soon, but the bandage would suffice until she could reach some safety.

"Come on Star, let's go!" Wanderer whispered to the mare as she tapped the dappled gray sides with her heels, with one hand clinging desperately to the saddle and other applying pressure to the wound.

The mare called Star snorted and took off at a gallop into the night once more. Wanderer was managing to stay on after all of those years of racing around bareback. But when Star stumbled over a log, Wanderer was too weak to hang on and she flew off and hit the ground with a loud crack as her head hit a rock.

"Star…" she muttered wearily as everything went black.

****

A Week Earlier

Beran and Wanderer were siting in the Ranger camp around a fire when the attack occurred. As soon as the attackers were heard, Beran shoved Wanderer off of the log that they had been sitting on and towards the safety of some nearby bushes. Then he took off running towards their captain, Walker, who was in his tent. Wanderer slipped out of the bushes and followed Beran and in his hurry, he didn't notice her.

Wanderer watched him enter the tent and pressed a blade to Walker's throat. They traded some words that Wanderer couldn't hear due to the attack. She knew that she should be helping the others defend the camp, but she was far too curious to leave at that moment. But she wished that she'd left when she saw Beran viciously slice Walker's throat.

Wanderer gasped aloud and felt two hands grip her shoulders from behind her. Her right hand flew to the hilt of her dagger and she pulled as the hands spun her around and she drove the dagger into the stranger's stomach. Pulling her dagger out with her left hand, Wanderer unsheathed her sword with her right hand. She raced into the battle where her fellow Rangers were already fighting. The clanging of blade against blade was filling the air and soon joined by the twang of bowstrings as arrow after arrow flew at the small group of fighting Rangers.

When Wanderer looked around after killing her latest attacker, she saw that everyone around her was dead and the sounds of battle no longer filled the air. Her gray-blue were wide with fright and she saw at least ten archers with their bows trained upon her. She froze, wondering when they would shoot her. She closed her eyes and prepared for her death.

But her eyes flew open when she heard someone walk right in front of her. And the person was none other than Beran.

"It's no wonder that your name is Wanderer. It's rather appropriate, seeing as you just keep losing everything!" Beran said with an evil smile upon his face.

"So this was all your doing?" Wanderer asked, shocked as she gestured to the bodies at her feet.

"The one and only."

"Why you little—!" Wanderer started to yell but she was swiftly cut off by Beran's large, bloodstained hand covering her mouth.

"There's no need to be angry," Beran said softly, removing his hand.

Furious, Wanderer yelled, "You're the reason they are all dead!"

"You must understand, Wanderer. I did it for you. I did it because I love you and I want you to be safe!" Beran, said, pleading with her to understand.

"That's no excuse and you know it!"

"Sure it is! Wanderer, they were going to kill you. I couldn't stand by and allow that to happen."

"Then, pray tell, what were they going to do?"

"They were plotting to hand you over to Sauron. They were going to betray you to your certain death."

"I sincerely doubt that that would happen in a million years!"

"It would happen sooner than you think because they thought you were Isildur's heir and they thought it would buy them protection from the Eye."

"Me?" scoffed Wanderer at the outrageous idea.

"Your ring," Beran whispered, reaching his hand towards her neck. "Where did you get it?"

Instinctively, Wanderer closed her hand around the ring hanging from its long silver chain. "It was a gift," she said, daring to meet his eyes.

"From?" he questioned, stepping closer to her.

"My mother," Wanderer said. "She gave it to me when I was born and I've had it ever since."

"You can't be. No that's impossible. You can't be," cried Beran, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What can't I be?"

"Isildur's heir. There is no possible way."

"Of course there isn't! My parents were just ordinary people. I don't know where she got it from, but it was a gift from her and I don't question it."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"Because you wouldn't dare be thinking about leaving me, so it's no harm no foul for me no matter what!" he said, the evil smile returning.

"Why on Middle-earth wouldn't I leave you?"

"I love you too much to let you leave, Wanderer. You are staying."

"And what about what I want? Does that not matter to you either?" Wanderer questioned.

"Of course it doesn't matter when you belong to me!" Beran yelled, reaching his hand out and grabbing Wanderer's wrist.

"I belong to no one!" cried Wanderer angrily, twisting out of his grasp as she whistled for Star.

Beran reached for her again, but she leveled her sword at his throat and he froze, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him like he had killed Walker. Star trotted to her side and sheathing her sword, Wanderer swung up into her saddle.

"You will regret this one day soon! You will regret this!" Beran called after her as she galloped away.

_ ****_

Author's Notes:

I'm very glad that people like this story so far! I'll try to update often, so look for an update every few days. And major thanks to my beta, Ari Moon, for helping me out with corrections. She encouraged me to post this story and offered to check my chapters before I update. I don't think I could write this story half as well without her comments and pokes in the side.

Reviewers!

****

Aragorn 75 – I'm glad that you thinking that the story is interesting! I promise that there are plenty of surprises along the way!

**Alce-Eruantale** – Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like it so far!

****

Mr. Random – Thanks for the review! More is on the way, I promise!

****

Jedi Padfoot – I'm really pleased that you like it! Thanks so much for the review and positive compliments!

****

Kelly Tolkien – I'm a big fan of mysteries so I couldn't resist throwing one in at the beginning! Thanks for the spelling correction! My beta doesn't know Elvish, so she can't catch any mistakes I make with Elvish.


	3. Chapter Two Crossed Paths

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or any of the characters, locations, etc. from _The Lord of the Rings_ nor do I claim too. I only own the creation of Wanderer.

**Chapter Two: Crossed Paths**

**T.A. 3018**

Strider had led the Hobbits as far as Weathertop when the Nazgul finally caught up with them. Once at Weathertop, Strider had made the mistake of leaving the Hobbits alone for a few minutes. When he returned, the four Hobbits were being attacked by five Nazgul.

Torch in one hand and his sword in the other, Strider leapt into battle, fighting off the Nazgul using their fear of fire against them. The Nazgul shrieked as they caught fire but Strider hadn't arrived faster enough to keep Frodo from being stabbed by the Witch King. As soon as he drove the Nazgul away, he rushed to Frodo's side.

Frodo had been stabbed by a Morgul blade and was slowly become a wraith. He sent Sam to fetch some athelas and he quickly tended to Frodo and picked up the Hobbit's weak body and they hit the again, never stopping until he came across a body in their path. Strider set Frodo down on the ground beside him so he could examine the body. The other three Hobbits stood quietly behind him.

Short, tangled dark hair covered the face and hid a nasty bump on the head. Strider swept a few pieces away from the neck so that he could check the pulse. The pulse was faint, yet remained steady, indicating that the person was alive. He quickly looked at the person and carefully brushed the hair away from the face and felt the forehead. The girl's forehead was on fire. Somewhere, an infection raged, slowly killing her. Strider's trained eyes quickly examined her, looking for signs of a visible bandage or wound which would have caused the infection. Sure enough, he spotted a bloody bandage just below her shoulder.

Removing the bandage, he saw the bits of athelas she must have rubbed into the wound along with a bit of an arrow shaft sticking out of the wound. Strider knew that he would have to get the arrowhead out or else the girl would die. Carefully, using his hunting knife, Strider opened the wound slightly and picked the arrowhead out with his fingertips. Fresh crimson blood followed from the wound as Strider prepared more athelas that had been handed to him by Sam and then he re-bandaged the wound.

With a sigh, Strider looked at his patient. The girl he had healed was young and looked to be no older than eighteen. But he could sense the pain, distress, and weariness that she felt. He too had often felt the very same things during his life in the Wild. And it was no wonder, seeing as she was a Ranger, or at least she was clothed in Ranger garb. He checked her forehead again and felt the cold steel of a blade across his throat and froze.

"A Ranger caught off-guard? My, what a surprise," said a sweet voice from behind him and he heard a soft ring as the blade was sheathed.

"Arwen," he said softly, turning around to face the beautiful Elf maiden that he loved.

Arwen smiled and replied, "Estel, oh how I've missed you…"

Strider smiled and stood up. The Elf and Man were close in height and Strider softly touched a finger to Arwen's lips, silencing her. Then his fingers lightly touched her pointed Elf ears and they kissed, a quick kiss filled with passion. When they parted, smiles adorned both their faces and a bright light shone in their gray-blue eyes, despite the darkness surrounding them.

"Estel, ada sent me to find you. He felt that something was amiss. What has happened?" Arwen asked, concern for him echoing into her voice.

"Frodo was stabbed by a Morgul blade on Weathertop. He will not last much longer. And I've come across a wounded Ranger," said Aragorn, gesturing to the girl's still body and Frodo's body.

"What is wrong with her?" Arwen asked, her eyes resting upon the girl.

"An infected arrow wound. I've already treated it as best I can at the moment. Lord Elrond should still look at it though."

"I will take them to him," Arwen said, eyes meeting Strider's.

"The road is not safe, Arwen. Not for anyone. Not anymore."

"I'm the faster rider," Arwen argued.

"Arwen, there are five of the Nazgul behind us. If they catch you, you can't defend yourself," Strider said, pleading with her, afraid for her life.

"Estel, I will take them. That is final."

Strider bit his lip, then sighed and picked up the girl's body. He carried it over to Arwen's gray horse and then lifted it onto the back of the horse before returning with Frodo's body. Once both bodies were secure, he turned back to face Arwen

"Whatever you do, don't stop and don't look back. Promise me this," Strider said solemnly.

Arwen nodded and whispered, "I promise," as she mounted and rode off.

Strider stood silent and alone as he watched Arwen fade away into the distance, racing onward to Rivendell. He could do nothing except hope that they made it safely to Rivendell. Gathering the three remaining Hobbits, who were full to brim with questions about Arwen, but hesitant to speak, they trudged onwards.

**Author's Notes:**

Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! Next chapter is due on or around April 15th! And once again, thanks to Ari Moon, my beta, and all of my reviewers!

Reviewers!

(Prologue)

**Cassandra of Troy – **I thought I might have spelled it right! Thanks for telling me!

(Chapter One)

**Mr. Random –** Yep, athelas is a wonderful herb to have around!

**Cassandra of Troy** – Glad you like the story! Wanderer is going to kick some serious ass in this story! It's quickly becoming one of my favorites too! I think I spent about a month planning it before I started to write things down.


	4. Chapter Three Discovery

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters, locations, etc. from _The Lord of the Rings_ nor do I claim too. I only own the creation of Wanderer

****

Chapter Three: Discovery

T.A. 3018

Wanderer awoke to the sight of a dark-haired stranger sitting beside her. Her wound was bandaged and pain dulled. Ever suspicious, she reached towards her dagger, which was always at her hip and was shocked to find that it was missing as well as her sword. She was still dressed in her Ranger clothes, though she was wearing a different shirt.

The stranger seemed to notice her fear and quickly spoke, "It is alright. You are safe."

Wanderer looked at him, confused. What was the man saying? She couldn't understand him at all! What had happened to her?

"Iston le?" Wanderer asked.

The stranger seemed taken aback and responded with, "Pedich Edhellen?"

"Tancave."

"Man eneth lin?"

"Aranwen. Man eneth lin?" Wanderer said, calming down.

"Elrond Peredhil. Telin o Imladris."

Wanderer nodded and felt a sudden sharp pain in her forehead and she doubled over in pain. Elrond's face grew concerned and then he noticed a chain slip out from her neck. And hanging from the chain was a ring. A very familiar ring.

"Man mathach?" asked Elrond.

"Im harnannen!" Wanderer cried, gripping her head and her arrow wound, both of which were hurting her.

"No ce ammaer ab lu thent," Elrond said, unsure of what to do for the injured Ranger.

Her hand went to the ring as the pain subsided in her head and chest. She gripped it tightly. Elrond stared at it and the Ranger noticed his gaze.

"What is it?" she asked, speaking for the first time in the common speech.

"You speak common speech?" Elrond asked.

"I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Where did you get that ring?" he asked pointing at the ring in her hand.

"It was a gift from my mother before…" she said, feeling pain once more in her head.

"Tell me at another time," he said quickly, worrying that his questions were hurting her. "Tell me what happened to you."

"It was Beran," she said remembering.

"Who?"

"Beran. He shot me. He meant to kill me!" Wanderer cried out, remembering the whole event and tears fell from her eyes.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I ran away. I wouldn't stay with him after he had the whole camp murdered, so he decided to kill me. He was a Ranger too."

"You are safe here. He can not hurt you," Elrond said, trying to reassure the distraught Ranger.

"He thinks I'm dead and I-I killed him!" she said, as she began to sob. "I killed him!"

"It's okay, Aranwen. It's okay…" he said, taking the weeping young woman into his arms, trying to comfort her.

Someone knocked at the door and it opened to reveal Arwen Evenstar. The Elven beauty entered the room and walked over towards her father. As she reached the sobbing young woman, concern on her ageless face, the young woman's eyes met Arwen's. The Ranger's gray-blue eyes sent a shock through Arwen and the shock was completed when she saw the ring in her hand. That's when the normally calm Arwen Evenstar collapsed.

**__**

Author's Notes:

More suspense! This was annoying chapter to write! The next chapter will be up on April 20th, 2005! Until then, please review!

__

(Elvish Translations)

Iston le? - Do I know you?

Pedich Edhellen? - Do you speak Elvish?

Tancave. - Yes (certainly)

Man eneth lin? - What is your name?

Telin o Imladris. - I come from Rivendell.

Man mathach? - How do you feel?

Im harnannen! - I'm wounded!

No cen ammaer ab lu thent. - May you be better soon.

Reviewers!

****

Cassandra of Troy - Evil greedy dress wearer! Well, we see his softer side, but he will forever be the greedy dress wearer!

****

Mr. Random - Glad you liked it!

****

fan - Glad you like it! And yes, you are correct!


	5. Chapter Four Aragorn's Secret

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or any of the characters, locations, etc. from _The Lord of the Rings_ nor do I claim too. I only own the creation of Wanderer.

**Chapter Four: Aragorn's Secret**

**T.A. 3018**

Aragorn was surprised when Elrond came to see him. Aragorn had been relaxing in one of Rivendell's many gardens, a book opened in his hand. It was wonderful to be back in Rivendell where he could truly relax for the first time in nineteen years. But that all ended when he looked up and met the Elf Lord's somber eyes.

"Aragorn," Elrond said softly, his worry creeping into his voice.

"My lord Elrond, what seems to be the problem?" asked Aragorn, immediately concerned.

"_This_ seems to be the problem," Elrond hissed in disgust as dropped the Ring of Barahir and its silver chain into Aragorn's palm.

Aragorn looked down at the ring, and then he looked up at Elrond. "Where did you get this?" the Man demanded.

"From a Ranger, oddly enough. As a matter of fact, he girl Ranger that you brought here had it around her neck."

"Why did she--?" Aragorn began, only to be cut off by Elrond.

"She claims that her mother gave it to her. And when my daughter came in to check on her, she saw the ring and collapsed."

"Arwen? Is she alright?" Aragorn asked, jumping out of his seat, his fear for Arwen showing.

"She will be fine. But I have a question for you—what are you not telling me, Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"

"About what?"

"That ring, among many other things. Tell me about it," Elrond said, sitting down.

Aragorn sighed as he too sat. "Well I gave the ring to Arwen, many years ago. I haven't seen nor heard from her in a long time, so I do not know how the girl came across it."

"When did you give the ring to my daughter?" Elrond demanded.

"Many years ago. When we were in the Wild…" said Aragorn, quickly becoming lost in his memories of Arwen.

T.A. 2998

"Estel!" called the soft voice, waking a weary Ranger.

Aragorn rapidly jumped to his feet and placed his right hand on the hilt of his trusty sword. There were many dangers in Wild, he was not about to be caught unawares.

"Estel!" the soft voice called once more, more urgently this time.

Aragorn shook his head. He must be hearing voices. Surely, she couldn't be out here!

"Estel! Help me, Estel!"

Aragorn knew in that instant, that he was not hearing voices. His beloved Arwen was in trouble! He had to help her! He took off, following her voice. The urgency of the voice speared the weary Ranger onward, even though he was close to collapsing. He had to help her!

"Arwen!" he cried out, hoping that she would respond and that she would recognize his voice in her despair.

Suddenly, Aragorn stopped and he knew the reason for her cries. Arwen was surrounded by a group of Orcs, all who were ready to kill the Elven maiden. Her gray-blue eyes were wide with fright and she had a death grip upon her trusty blade. Aragorn drew his long sword and with a cry of "Elendil!" he charged into the group of Orcs, cutting his way to her side.

Back to back, the Ranger and Elf fought against the group of Orcs. The Orcs were somewhat intimidated by the pair, but they still put up a fight. Finally, all the Orcs were either dead or had fled. Exhausted, both the Ranger and Elf collapsed on the ground in each other's arms and fell into a state of unconsciousness.

A few days later, Aragorn awoke and he was shocked to find himself inside a tent. On a cot near him, lay Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people. Arwen's long dark hair covered her face and rose and fell with each new breath that she took. Aragorn sighed and relaxed. She was safe.

A Healer came to his side, and Aragorn asked, "How many days have passed?"

"Three days since you were brought to my care," said the Healer.

"Is she going to be okay? She wasn't badly injured, was she?" Aragorn, questioned, concerned for Arwen.

"She will be fine. As long as she wakes soon, she should be fine," the Healer said and he left Aragorn.

As soon as the Healer was out of sight, Aragorn moved to Arwen's side. Holding her cold, pale hand in his warm hand, he stared into her closed eyes. She looked like an angel, when she was sleeping. He softly brushed her hair from her face.

"Arwen, please leave your dreams… Please return for me… It is I, your Estel…" Aragorn called to her softly.

There was no change in Arwen. Aragorn bit his lip and bowed his head. She wasn't responded to his call.

Aragorn softly began to sing a song of old. It was a pretty sounding song in Elvish, even though it wasn't so pretty in the common tongue. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta," he sang.

Arwen stirred every so slightly and Aragorn knew that she was becoming closer and closer to waking. And patiently he waited for her to wake. Finally, Arwen opened her eyes and focused them immediately on Aragorn who smiled. She smiled back.  
"Estel, you saved me," Arwen said.

"Of course I did. I love you, Arwen," he said slipping the Ring of Barahir off of his finger.

"And I love you, Estel," she replied and unhooked the Evenstar from her neck.

Aragorn put his ring in Arwen's hand and she put the Evenstar in his. These were nothing more than trinkets or symbols of their love for each other. But it was their gifts to each other. And from that day forward, Aragorn always wore the Evenstar, which reminded him of Arwen. But what became of his ring? How did the Ranger girl come across it?

T.A. 3018

"You must really love my daughter then," Elrond said softly.

Aragorn nodded and said, "Yes my Lord Elrond, I love Arwen more than life itself. I would gladly give my life in exchange for hers."

"Hopefully that will not come to pass," Elrond said and he wandered away.

****

Author's Notes:

This is only the first part of Aragorn's secret. He's got a couple other secrets, but those will come into play in another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Expect another update around Monday, April 25th!


	6. Chapter Five Arwen's Secret

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or any of the characters, locations, etc. from _The Lord of the Rings_ nor do I claim too. I only own the creation of Wanderer.

**Chapter Five: Arwen's Secret**

**T.A. 3018**

"Does anyone wanted to know what happened to the ring?" Arwen asked softly, stepping out of her hiding spot behind a row of trees.

Elrond froze and turned back to face his daughter. Arwen entered the garden and sat beside Aragorn on a bench. Elrond wandered back into the garden and took a seat opposite the pair. Both Aragorn and Elf Lord wanted to hear her story.

"Yes, Arwen, we would," Aragorn answered softly.

"Well it began a few years back, not long after Aragorn gave me his ring," Arwen began as she remembered a day full of joy.

T.A. 2998

Arwen was dressed in a white dress, a beautiful white dress that made her look akin to an angel. Her long flowing hair was held in place by a silver crown and around her neck on a chain of silver, hung the Ring of Barahir. Aragorn stood beside her, her little hand in his. He was dressed in his cleanest and least worn outfit, his hair clean and Arwen's Evenstar pendant twinkling around his neck.

Aragorn slipped a thin silver ring on Arwen's left-handed ring finger. She slipped a thicker silver band onto Aragorn's left-handed ring finger. They were married now and Aragorn picked her up and carried her, giggling into their modest house, deep in the woods.

T.A. 3018

"You are married?" Elrond asked in disbelief and Arwen and Aragorn nodded. "But what happened?"

"Aragorn had to return to the Wild, and was angry with him. And I had a good reason to be angry," Arwen said and she continued her tale, telling a secret that she had kept hidden even from Aragorn.

T.A. 3000

_It was March 1st when Arwen finally gave birth to the child that had been growing inside her since before Aragorn left for the Wild. _

The child was a girl and Arwen named her Aranwen. She regretted knowing that the child wouldn't get to know her for long. It was only a matter of time before she'd have to return home and she couldn't bring Aranwen with her. Aranwen would have to grow up, not knowing her or Aragorn.

T.A. 3002

As Aranwen grew, she looked more and more like her parents each day. She had beautiful gray-blue eyes and dark colored hair. As much as it hurt Arwen, it was time for her to give up her only daughter.

She left Aranwen in care of a nice family in an average village.

"Namarie, Aranwen," Arwen spoke softly to her daughter as she slipped the Ring of Barahir upon it is chain, around the young girl's neck.

"Nana, belain na le," Aranwen responded in perfect Elvish.

Arwen smiled and hugged her child. Her daughter was already fluent in Elvish and would without a doubt soon become fluent in the common tongue. Aranwen was too young to understand what was going on and thought Arwen would be returning soon. If only Aranwen knew that Arwen might never see her again, then she would have fought to stay with her.

Hiding her tears, Arwen pulled the hood of her cloak up and rode away, afraid to look back at her child. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to resist keeping her daughter.

T.A. 3018

"That's why you didn't want me to go," Aragorn said with tears in his eyes as he looked at Arwen.

"Yes, it was my love. Goheno nin, Estel," Arwen said, tears running down her cheeks.

"You are forgiven, Arwen. If only you had told me, I would never have left."

"You were needed and I understand that. We can not change the past, so we should not wish to do so."

"I wish I could have seen her," Aragorn said sadly.

"You will meet her if you wish it," Arwen said with a smile.

"How?"

__

Author's Notes:

I hope people liked this chapter. If people are still even reading it. Anyways, expect an update on April 30th. Namarie!

_Elvish Translations:_

Namarie, Aranwen. – Farewell, Aranwen.

Nana, belain na le. – Mom, the Valar be with you.

Goheno nin, Estel. – Forgive me, Hope.


	7. Chapter Six Reunion

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters, locations, etc. from _The Lord of the Rings_ nor do I claim too. I only own the creation of Wanderer.

****

Chapter Six: Reunion

T.A. 3018

Wanderer slowly rose from the bed and made her way to the wardrobe. Inside the wardrobe hung a variety of dresses and cloaks. Wanderer wasn't very pleased with the prospect of wearing a dress, but she didn't have much choice. Her Ranger outfit was ruined and she had no other clothes.

After selecting a lightweight velvet dress that was a deep blue with bell sleeves, Wanderer carefully changed her clothes. The dress didn't look as bad as she had thought it would be. While running her fingers through her short dark hair, Wanderer realized that her ring and its chain were missing from her neck.

Wanderer searched the room, franticly searching for her ring. However, knocking at her door interrupted her search. She called, "Come in, please."

Elrond entered the room, followed by Arwen Evenstar and Aragorn. Wanderer looked confused and frightened.

"Aranwen?" Aragorn asked, hesitantly.

"My name is Wanderer, not Aranwen. Aranwen is dead!" Wanderer cried.

"No!" whispered Arwen, leaning on Aragorn for support. "She can't be!"

"Why did you tell me your name was Aranwen, if she is truly dead?" Elrond asked the young woman.

"My name was Aranwen, a long time ago. But now I'm only Wanderer. Aranwen is dead and buried in the past."

"Aranwen, do you remember me?" Arwen asked her, looking straight into Aranwen's eyes.

Wanderer was about to say no, when she saw a flash.

****

T.A. 3002

_A young girl was playing a meadow near her home. She was picking wildflowers and softly singing to herself. A dark haired woman, her mother sat not too far from her. The girl ran up to her mother and handed her the flowers and the woman smiled at her daughter._

"If only your father could see you," the woman whispered.

"Hebo estel, nana," the little girl told her.

****

T.A. 3018

"Nana?" Wanderer asked, unsure if she were correct.

"Aranwen!" Arwen cried out in joy as she rushed over and hugged her daughter. Aragorn stood a few paces from the mother and daughter due to the fact that he was unsure of what to do.

With tears in her eyes, Arwen let go of her daughter and smiled. "This is your father," she said, nodding towards Aragorn.

Stepping forward, he smiled at her and Aranwen hugged him. Aragorn froze for a second, startled. Eyes wide, he looked towards Arwen who smiled.

"Ada, thank you for saving my life," the young woman told him.

"It was not a problem, my daughter," he replied, hugging her back. "Not a problem…"

**__**

Author's Notes:

Just a short chapter this time, sorry! Look for a longer chapter on May 5th!

__

Elvish Translations:

Hebo estel, Nana. – Have hope, Mom. 

Reviewers!

****

YoginiGal – I glad that you think it is interesting. I have read the books several times and I'm trying to a use a mix of books and movies. But I'll take your advice and stick more to the books. Some of the stuff that wasn't in the movies will definitely be in this story, I can promise that!


	8. Chapter Seven Frodo

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters of Aranwen, Beran, and Aranwen's horse and of course, the plot!

**Chapter Seven: Frodo**

**T.A. 3018**

Frodo Baggins woke in strange bed. He stared at the ceiling as he tried to gather his thoughts. What had happened to him? Where was he? What day was it?

"Am I dead?" Frodo asked no one in particular.

"No my dear Hobbit you are in Rivendell. In the house of Lord Elrond," said Gandalf the Grey from his seat beside Frodo.

Frodo turned to face him. "What day is it?"

"October 24th."

"What happened to me?"

"Well as near as I can tell, you were stabbed by one of the nine. Aragorn managed to keep you alive long enough for Arwen to bring you here. Once here, Elrond healed you."

"Who is Aragorn?"

"The man you call Strider. His real name is Aragorn. And Arwen is Lord Elrond's youngest child and only daughter."

"How is Sam? What about Merry? And Pippin? Are they okay?" Frodo asked franticly.

Gandalf laughed and replied, "They are fine, just fine. Sam has barely left your side."

"Really?"

"Really. As a matter of fact, here he comes," Gandalf said as Sam's head entered the room and Gandalf nodded.

Sam entered and almost fell over in shock when he saw Frodo. "Mr. Frodo!" he cried, "You're alive!"

* * *

Frodo was wandering around Rivendell when he saw an Elf. She was alone and sat on a bench staring off into the distance. Her dark hair was cut short and he could see a chain around her neck. For some reason she reminded him of Strider.

"Suilaid," Frodo greeted her and she jumped, her hand reaching for something hidden in her sleeve.

A shining dagger was in her hand and her grey-blue eyes were full of fear. When she saw it was only a Hobbit, she sheathed the dagger. "Goheno nin," she said.

"Sorry that I startled you," Frodo apologized.

"It's not important. I thought you were someone else."

"Who would cause you to be afraid inside the Elven haven of Rivendell, my lady?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Oh, I seemed to have forgotten my manners. My name is Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

"Nice to meet you Frodo, I am Aranwen of the Wild."

"The Wild?"

Aranwen laughed at Frodo's surprise. "I'm a Ranger of the North. Everyone knows me as Wanderer."

"You know Strider?"

"Yes I do. He saved my life and brought me here."

"What happened to you?"

"A Ranger in my camp followed me and he tried to kill me. He shot me with a poisoned arrow and I shot him. But I think he's still alive and he will try again."

"So Strider healed you?"

"Yes he did."

"Are you an Elf?"

"Half Elf and I learned Elvish many years ago."

"Oh," said Frodo, nodding his head.

Aranwen felt a sudden pain in her head. She let out a cry and grabbed her ring around her neck and clung to it with on hand. She looked at Frodo, and told him, "Find Strider and Arwen, quick!"

Frodo took off and Aranwen passed out and fell from the bench. She lay still on the ground, her skin turning white and her fingers curled tightly around the Ring of Barahir.

**T.A. 3012**

_A young Aranwen was riding a horse when her head started to hurt. She grasped her head with one hand and clutched the ring around her neck with the other hand. She always grabbed the ring when she was worried or in pain. Something about the ring was reassuring and calming to her._

_Slowly, the world began to spin and her vision filled with green and brown as she fell from her horse and rushed to the ground. Then it went black and she knew she had hit her head or something._

_But suddenly she was seeing something and it wasn't the ground. It was some kind of image. Gradually the image cleared and she was shocked at what she saw._

_Her village, her home was alight with fire. People were screaming and ground was stained red with blood. Aranwen searched for her parents and she saw them both dead. Her parents had been killed. She quickly ran threw the village and soon she realized that everyone was dead. Women, children, full-grown men were all dead. She was the only survivor._

_Then the image disappeared and Aranwen started to cry as the ground slowly appeared before her. _

_She had had a vision of the future._

_**Author's Notes:**_

Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be posted! I was struggling with the writing and school was catching up with me. Next update in about a week!

_Elvish Translations:_

Suilaid – Hello

Goheno nin – Forgive me


	9. Chapter Eight Vision Revealed

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aranwen, Aranwen's horse, Beran, and the plot.

**Chapter Eight: Vision Revealed**

**T.A. 3018**

_Someone was lurking outside of Rivendell. Hidden in the shadows, the man fingered a sharp dagger before sheathing it silently. He moved without a sound, taking great care to remain unnoticed. He stopped in front of a balcony and stared up into the room. His eyes locked on a dark-haired woman inside the room. _

With a sinister smile, he said, "You will come back with me or you will die," before continuing.

Aranwen sat up quickly, her eyes wide as her vision ended and her sight cleared. As the world returned to normal, she noticed Arwen's worried face and realized that she was in her room. As she looked around, she also saw Aragorn and Elrond.

"Nana?" she said quietly. "Ada?"

"What did you see?" Elrond asked.

"Beran. He is coming to kill me. He knows that I am here, in Rivendell. He's still alive."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am! It was him! He was watching me from outside this very room! He said he was going to kill me!" she cried out, close to tears.

"Is this the first time you've had a vision?" Elrond questioned.

"No, I've been having visions since I was twelve years old. Ever since just before my village was destroyed. I saw it happen but before I got home, it was too late."

"How far can you see into the future?"

"Not more than a few days," she said solemnly, knowing that her doom was not far off.

"Do they always come true?" Aragorn asked, worried for his daughter.

"Yes… I've never been wrong before."

Aragorn and Arwen shared a frightened look. If Beran could sneak into Rivendell, there was no doubt in their minds that he would not hesitate to kill Aranwen.

* * *

Aragorn and Elrond left the room, leaving Arwen to speak with Aranwen. They walked outside to a garden. Along the way, Aragorn began to speak.

"How long do you think we have?" Aragorn asked, his voice conveying his fear.

"I do not believe that this Beran can enter Rivendell, let alone come near enough to see her. I believe her head wound has effected her more than I believed."

"You don't trust her, do you?"

"Trust is not the issue, Aragorn, son of Arathorn! It may be with you but I do not think that is her problem. I for one, doubt that Beran is even alive," Elrond said harshly.

"But what if he is? What if he makes it into Rivendell? What if he finds her?" Aragorn questioned.

"Too many what ifs. Besides, if she is not safe here, then were else would she be safe?"

"Maybe she would be safer in the Wild with me. She would be harder to track there. I would never let her come to harm."

"No, Aragorn, she will remain in Rivendell."

"She's not your child! She's my daughter! Mine and Arwen's! You can't tell me what she will be doing! That's for Arwen and I to decide!" Aragorn yelled, hotly.

"I know what is best for her."

"No, you don't. She's not going to stay here."

"Yes she will. She will not leave this borders unless I will it."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing except make her feel safe here."

"You stay away from her!"

"Are you forgetting that I am the Lord of Rivendell and I can have you thrown from these borders, never to return? You realize if that were to happen, you would never see Aranwen again nor would you see Arwen."

"Elrond, you are not acting yourself."

"Begone from my sight, Aragorn! I do not wish to see you again until the Council tomorrow!"

Aragorn stormed away to his rooms. Something didn't seem right.

****

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it took me so long! Next chapter should be up in another week!


	10. Chapter Nine Preparing For Council

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen/Wanderer, Beran, Aranwen's horse, and the plot.

****

Chapter Nine: Preparing for Council

T.A. 3018

Slowly, the visitors arrived for the Council of Elrond. All of Rivendell's inhabitants were abuzz with excitement and eagerly greeting their guests at the gates of the Elven haven. Almost all of Rivendell's inhabitants that is seeing as two Rangers were missing and one very irate Elf maiden was out looking for them.

Arwen Evenstar was dressed and ready for greeting visitors when she realized that both Aragorn and Aranwen were nowhere to be found. Knowing how angered her father, Lord Elrond, would be if he did not see the two troublesome and mischievous Rangers, Arwen took upon herself the arduous task of finding and preparing them for Council. Aragorn would be remotely easy to discover, but Aranwen was all together and whole new challenge for the Elf. Like her father, Aranwen had a knack for getting into trouble and also was exceptionally good at hiding. Since Aranwen was also a Ranger, she would be even harder to spot.

To Arwen's immense surprise, Aragorn was dressed nicely and standing in the hall where the shards of Narsil, Elendil's sword, were kept. He held the hilt of the shattered sword in one hand as he gently replaced the heirloom upon the velvet beside the other shards. He stepped back as Arwen entered behind him.

"I must admit that I am almost as surprised to see you ready for Council as I am surprised to see you near Narsil. I thought you feared your past," Arwen said softly.

"I do fear my past," he replied with a sigh, turning around to face her. "And the Council as well. I feel that something important will be decided today."

"Ada told me that everything today was related to the One Ring."

"I believe it. If only Isildur had been strong enough to destroy it long ago…"

"You will face the same evil one day," Arwen said, meeting Aragorn's eyes. "And you will defeat it. There is always hope."

"I never wanted any of this."

"Aragorn, you have a chance to become greater than all of your ancestors and to make right their wrongs. You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself."

"But the same blood—the same weakness flows in my very veins as it once did in his. How can you be so sure that I will not make the same mistakes?"

"Because I know you. Do not doubt yourself."

"It is so hard sometimes, Arwen. Every day, I carry the fate of the world of Men upon my shoulders. No matter what I do, I wonder how I am affecting the world."

"Do not worry so much, my love. Everything will one day work out. I can not think of any mistakes you have made."

"The only mistake I made was leaving you and not being there for Aranwen," Aragorn said, his voice portraying his sadness.

"I understand now that it was for the best. I also left Aranwen because it was the best thing for her. I did not want her growing up and being hunted all her life as you were. I wanted a better life for her, where she could be a normal child."

"If only we could have both raised her."

"We can always have another child, one that we can both raise when the time is right," Arwen said with a slight smile.

"After the danger had passed, and the Ring is destroyed," Aragorn promised.

Arwen nodded in agreement before she said, "Now I must go find Aranwen. Do you know where she might be?"

"After that vision, she's probably still asleep because I have not seen her today."

"Thank you, and you know that I love you, right?"

"And I love you," Aragorn said, gently caressing her pointed Elven ears before he kissed her.

* * *

Arwen lightly knocked on Aranwen's door. She prayed that Aragorn was right and that her daughter was still abed. Elvish curses could be heard from inside the room and a grumbling half-Elf answered the door. Aranwen's hair was wild and she was still dressed in her nightgown with her gray-blue eyes half-closed. She held a dagger loosely in her right hand. When she noticed Arwen, she hid the dagger from view. Arwen was surprised to see her answer the door with a dagger in Rivendell, but she assumed it had something to do with Beran and her vision.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me so early in the morning?" Aranwen asked, yawning.

"I am sorry, but the visitors are arriving for the Council and Lord Elrond is waiting for you," Arwen said.

"I must I greet them?"

"Yes, it is your duty as my daughter and as a visitor in Rivendell to greet the others."

"Is ada greeting them as well?" Aranwen asked, hoping that she would not be alone.

"Aragorn is already on his way to the gates to greet visitors. He is not particularly enthused about greeting them or about the Council. But he does not wish to anger Elrond."

"I will come—but must I wear a dress?"

"Yes," Arwen said, walking over to the wardrobe and looking through the dresses hanging inside. "This one is fine."

Arwen handing Aranwen a silvery grey dress with diamond designs on the sleeves. The dress was almost identical to the tunic that Aragorn was wearing. Aranwen smiled and turned to thank her mother, but Arwen was already gone from the room. Aranwen slipped the dress on and went to put her dreaded blue nightdress away in the wardrobe. Her eyes went to the floor of the wardrobe, looking for shoes. She reached towards a pair of black shoes when she noticed a pair of well-worn boots.

Aranwen grabbed the boots and realized that they were her own boots. She rubbed the soft leather, delighted that she had found them. She looked in the back of the wardrobe and saw two pairs of dark colored leggings, several different colored tunics, a leather vest, a leather jacket, and a travel-worn cloak. Aranwen grabbed a pair of leggings and pulled them on under her dress along with her boots.

Satisfied, Aranwen left her room and headed towards the gates of Rivendell, where she knew everyone would be waiting. Before she got to the gates, Arwen reappeared with a silver handled brush and a simple silver circlet in her hands. Arwen ran the brush through Aranwen's short and tangled hair. Once her hair was brushed, Arwen carefully arranged the silver circlet in her hair. Aranwen made a face, not wanting anything in her hair, let alone a type of crown.

"Now you look like my daughter and the daughter of the future King of Gondor," Arwen said with a smile.

With a sigh, Aranwen replied, "Thank you."

Arwen smiled and led the way to the gates, Aranwen at her heels. When they reached the gates, Aranwen was relieved to see an anxious Aragorn standing with the Elves of Rivendell. Aragorn almost looked like one of the Elves, except that his short and somewhat messy hair showed that he was a Ranger. His gray-blue eyes lit up at the sight of Arwen and Aranwen.

"Ada!" Aranwen cried joyfully, rushing over to hug Aragorn.

"Aranwen," he with a smile. "You look so beautiful today."

"Nana helped me," she said making a face.

Aragorn laughed. Arwen walked over and Aragorn gave her a quick kiss just as Elrond and the visitors came through the gates. Elrond seemed surprised to see both Aragorn and Aranwen with Arwen. And Aranwen looked like one of the Elves for once, instead of a Ranger. He nodded his approval to Arwen who smiled.

Now if only he could separate Arwen and Aragorn once more.

****

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the long delay! I just finished school and finals so now I actually have time to sit down and write chapters. Plus this was an annoying chapter because I don't want to give everything away quite yet and one of the previous versions said too much. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this one. I also thought I should mention that Beran is a deliberate misspelling of Beren from the tale of Beren and Luthien.

Next update should be around June 12th, if I get around to it!

Reviewers!

**ArwenFairTinuviel**** –** The reason Elrond is acting weird will be revealed soon. And it does have something to do with Beran, but Elrond is not also Beran.


	11. Chapter Ten The Council of Elrond

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen/Wanderer, Beran, Aranwen's horse, and the plot.

****

Chapter Ten: The Council of Elrond

T.A. 3018

After greeting all of the visitors, Aranwen returned to her room, exhausted. She flopped down onto her bed and looked out of her room towards a bridge. On the bridge, she saw Aragorn and Arwen. She smiled, pleased that her parents had managed to find some time for themselves. She wondered how many times they had met in secret before.

T.A. 2980

_Aragorn and Arwen stood upon the hill of Cerin Amroth, in fair Lothlorien. They had come to plight their troth. _

"Arwen, my beloved Evenstar, will you marry me?" Aragorn asked.

"Of course I will my love!" Arwen replied.

"Even if it is many years from now, you will wait for me?"

"Time does not matter to me, for I know that one day, all of our time will be spent together."

"I love you, Arwen," Aragorn whispered.

"And I love you. And one of these days, I shall bind myself to you, and forsake my immortal life."

**T.A. 3018**

Shortly before the Council, Elrond came to visit Aranwen.

"I know that you still wish to attend the Council," Elrond said.

"Of course I wish to attend! It seems important and I want to be a part of it!" Aranwen exclaimed.

"If I thought that it would be in your best interest, I would have you come. But, my dear granddaughter, the matter of the Council has nothing to do with you."

"I feel so useless here in Rivendell. Back home, in the Ranger camp, I always helped with everything and the other Rangers respected me because of it."

"Aranwen, you are respected here as well, but you are no longer a Ranger. You are a half-Elf, the daughter of the Evenstar and the Heir of Isildur. You can no longer rush into danger without a care. You must stay safe."

"I can take care of myself! I am a grown woman, no longer a little girl!" Aranwen protested.

"That may be true, but the Council is no place for you. You are forbidden from attending the Council. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Aranwen said dejectedly with a sigh.

"Good," Elrond said as he left Aranwen's room to head to his Council.

"Like I have any intention of obeying him!" Aranwen hissed as she walked out onto the balcony.

In the distance, Aranwen could see where the Council had gathered. She could see her father sitting beside Elladan and Elrohir, Arwen's twin brothers and her uncles. She could also see Frodo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey, Elrond, and all of the visitors that she had greeted earlier in the day along with some of the Rivendell Elves. She noticed a tall tree near the Council, where she would be able to spy on the Council.

Aranwen climbed down from her balcony and walked quickly towards the Council. When she reached the tree, she silently climbed it and sat high up on a branch, over looking the Council. She could hear every word being said from her hiding spot. And it was unlikely that anyone had noticed her or would notice her.

"The Ring must be destroyed. One of you must complete this dangerous and possibly deadly task," said Elrond.

Fighting quickly erupted amongst the Council. Everyone wanted to take the Ring themselves and all the different races of Middle-earth were arguing. Only Aragorn sat calmly in his seat. Aranwen was staring at the Ring when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Aranwen, Aranwen," called the Voice of the Ring.

Aranwen leaned closer and the branch she was sitting on cracked, throwing Aranwen towards the ground. Aranwen let out a cry as she fell, both surprised and scared. Aragorn jumped up from his seat and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Aranwen, how nice of you to drop in," Aragorn said with a smile as he helped Aranwen stand.

"Ya linna ambanna tulinuva nan, ada," Aranwen said.

"Who are you?" demanded Boromir, a Man from Gondor. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am Aranwen, and I am staying in Rivendell for some time before I return home," Aranwen replied.

"Where is home?"

"The Wild. I am a Ranger."

"Aranwen, I specifically told you not to come to the Council! How dare you disobey me!" roared Elrond, storming over towards Aranwen and Aragorn.

"I didn't come to Council! I was climbing a tree and I fell into Council!" Aranwen protested, glaring slightly at the angry Elf-lord.

"You have still disobeyed me!"

"Do not yell at her, Lord Elrond, for you are not her father," Aragorn said, trying to remain calm.

"And neither are you. You gave up that right long ago!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Aranwen yelled.

Elladan and Elrohir appeared at the distressed half-Elf's side and separated the enraged Elf-lord and Ranger before they harmed each other. Aranwen quickly turned and ran. She wasn't going to stay behind and watch the two fight each other over her. Elrond didn't really have a right to tell her what to do and expect her to follow her. But Aragorn was still her father and it wasn't his fault that he hadn't known about her. Arwen had chosen to keep her birth secret.

Aranwen headed to her room where she lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Aranwen awoke, she felt better and darkness had already fallen. She walked over towards the balcony and stared out into the distance, looking towards the Wild. She couldn't stay here much longer. Something just didn't feel right. Aranwen headed to the wardrobe and started pulling out her Ranger clothes and piled them on the bed. She also pulled out a saddlebag and began to fill it. She reached under the bed and pulled out her sword in its sheath and put it down on the bed beside the saddlebag. She walked over to the mirror and left the silver circlet down on the stand. Aranwen noticed a piece of parchment and a quill and inkwell. She quickly scribbled a note to Arwen and Aragorn.

She headed back to the bed and then she felt a familiar chill down her spine. Someone was in her room. And it was not a friend.

****

Author's Notes:

And the suspense increases! Next update due on June 14th!

Elvish Translations:

Ya linna ambanna tulinuva nan, ada. – What goes up must come down, dad.

Reviewers!

**IwishChan -** I think that Aragorn would just be naturally protective of his family even if he just met her.

**Fae Black** - Thanks! I just finished figuring out the major plot points myself so I'm starting to draw everything together and show how it all relates.


	12. Chapter Eleven Attacked

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen/Wanderer, Beran, Aranwen's horse, and the plot.

****

Chapter Eleven: Attacked

T.A. 3015

__

Wanderer unsheathed the dagger at her side and she spun around to face her attacker. She was only fifteen and her life had been in danger for many years now. She had excellent hearing and reflexes. She had heard her attacker's soft footsteps. The element of surprise was on her side.

Her attacker was surprised and Wanderer placed an well-aimed kick at his abdomen, causing him to drop to his knees and loose his grip on his dagger. Wanderer placed her dagger to his throat and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Who sent you?" she demanded.

The Man laughed, "You already know the answer to that question, you knew it was only a matter of time before you were found."

"Tell me who sent you!" Wanderer demanded once more as she pressed her dagger tighter against his neck, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"You weren't supposed to have survived the first time. Little bitch!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were supposed to die that day, three years ago. Gondor needs no one on the throne!"

"What are you talking about? What do I have to do with Gondor?" Wanderer demanded.

"It is not my job to tell stories. I'm only paid to kill. And my job was to kill you. I have failed at it, twice now. Bested by a young girl," he said disgusted.

"And what kind of people hire you to kill a young girl?"

"Gondorians."

"I've never been to Gondor, so why would someone there want me dead?" she hissed, her gray-blue eyes fierce and piercing.

"News travels fast about a strange girl in the countryside outside the city. Especially when she threatens their way of life."

"What are you talking about?"

"They fear the bearer of the Ring. They know what it means. They fear you and want you dead because of who you are. The Heir…" the Man said as his hand slipped down to grab his dagger out of the ground.

"The Heir?"

The Man's dagger sliced through the air and cut Wanderer's arm. With a cry, Wanderer slit the Man's throat before his dagger could stab her in the heart. The Man fell to the floor, dead. Wanderer fell backwards and stumbled away from the body. She had killed someone with her own hands. Not an Orc, but a Man.

She was a murderer.

****

T.A. 3018

Aranwen froze as she felt a sharp dagger at her throat. She gulped and her eyes flashed towards her sword, lying on the bed.

"Just out of reach, huh?" hissed the voice of the intruder.

"Beran!" she cried in surprise and the dagger tightened against her throat. "You slimy bastard! I thought I killed you!"

"Is that anyway to greet me?"

"Go to hell!" she hissed.

"No, I don't think I will," he said, turning Aranwen around to face him. His face was dangerously close to hers.

"Ti tallbe Orch!" she screamed at him.

"Come back to me, Wanderer, and I'll allow you to live."

"Never! I'll die before I do! I don't love you anymore, Beran and I never will!"

"Then you'll die!" he cried, drawing blood with the dagger.

A knock at the door kept Beran from slitting Aranwen's throat.

"Aranwen? Are you okay? Ada and Estel were worried about you," said Elladan from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," she croaked out.

"Are you sure?" Elrohir asked.

"I'm sure," she replied and listened as she heard them step away from the door.

Beran stared into her eyes and tightened his grip on his dagger. "Any last words?" he asked Aranwen.

"Tancave, gwanno ereb nin, Beran!" she screamed.

"Stupid bitch!" Beran cried as he hit Aranwen on the back of the head with the hilt of his dagger and disappeared.

The door flew open as Elladan and Elrohir burst in, bows drawn and arrows knocked. Aranwen was nowhere in their line of sight, nor was Beran.

"Aranwen?" Elrohir called.

Elladan and Elrohir carefully stepped inside and walked around. They finally came across a still body dressed in velvet on the other side of the bed on the ground. It was Aranwen and she was bleeding from a head wound and from a slice on her neck.

"Ada! Estel! Arwen!" Elladan cried as he put down his bow to check Aranwen's pulse.

**__**

Author's Notes:

A nice and evil cliffie for everyone! Next chapter soon! And soon Elrond's motives will be revealed as will how Beran got into Rivendell.

__

Elvish Translations:

Ti tallbe Orch! – Go kiss an Orc!

Tancave, gwanno ereb nin, Beran! – Yes, leave me alone, Beran!

Reviewers!

****

IwishChan – There is a reason why Elrond is acting funny and it will soon be revealed.

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – I'm glad that you like it so much! I'm going to try to update more often because I love writing it!


	13. Chapter Twelve Hunted No More

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the plot.

****

Chapter Twelve: Hunted No More

T.A. 3018

Aranwen awoke to find both Arwen and Aragorn sitting anxiously at her side. She sat up slowly with their help.

"Beran?" she asked, as soon as she was sitting upright and able to look both her parents in the eyes.

"Elrond and a group of Elves have set out after him. They should return shortly with either news of him or his body," Aragorn told her.

"They will not find him. Beran is never found unless he wants you to find him," Aranwen said, her worried gaze heading to the floor.

"He will not be coming back after you," Arwen said. "My father has assured us of this."

"Until I see his body, I will not be convinced," Aranwen swore, knowing how tricky Beran could be.

"Then come and see his body," Elrond said, as he entered the room. "He is dead."

Aranwen hopped out of her bed and followed Elrond out of the room. Aragorn and Arwen trailed behind Aranwen. Elrond led the way down a dimly lit corridor to a room. Inside the room, upon a table, lay the body of Beran. Aranwen fell to her knees beside the body and tears filled her eyes. Aragorn and Arwen were both surprised at Aranwen's behavior, but they were relieved to know that the threat was gone.

Softly, Aranwen spoke to Beran's body, "I am sorry that it had to end this way. I don't know what happened but somehow this was the only option left. One of us had to die."

Aranwen closed her eyes and with a sigh, she kissed Beran on the forehead. "Good-bye forever, Beran," she said as she stood up and turned away from him. Her saddened grey-blue eyes locked on Arwen's face and Arwen came forward and wrapped her arms around her upset daughter. Arwen led Aranwen back to her room, leaving Aragorn and Elrond to speak about Beran.

Once inside her room, Aranwen began to cry. Arwen tried to comfort her, but she did not understand what was causing Aranwen to cry. Beran was dead and Aranwen should be glad that he could no longer come after her and try to kill her.

"Aranwen, my dear daughter Aranwen, whatever is the matter?" Arwen asked softly.

"Beran is dead, nana."

"Yes, I know he is. Why are you crying over his death?"

"Nana, wouldn't you cry if ada died?" Aranwen questioned, looking into Arwen's startled eyes.

* * *

"How did you manage to catch him?" Aragorn asked Elrond. "Aranwen thought that he would not be caught."

"Well Aranwen thought wrong. She does not know everything."

"Aranwen surely knows Beran better than you because she's been running from him for some time."

"But did Aranwen kill him?"

"No, she did not because she was too busy trying to run. He was the hunter and she was the hunted."

"She is no longer the hunted because I have killed the hunter," Elrond said with a smug look upon his face.

"How?" Aragorn inquired.

"It was quite simple. First I tracked him through the forest. Once I caught up to him, I shot him in the heart with an arrow. He died instantly. Of course I removed the shaft before Aranwen saw his body."

Aragorn walked over to Beran's body. His well-trained eyes searched for a wound near the heart, like Elrond had said Beran had died. There was no such wound. Aragorn looked at Elrond and said accusingly, "Beran was not killed by an arrow to the heart. I believe that he was dead when you found him. Tell me the truth!"

"You will never know the truth!" Elrond cried, pointing a dagger at Aragorn.

* * *

"Aranwen, what is going on?" Arwen asked but suddenly Aranwen's eyes closed and she froze.

A minute later, her eyes flew open and Aranwen leapt to her feet and pulled a dagger from under her pillow.

"I just need some time alone," Aranwen said before running from her room. Her feet followed the same path that led to Beran's body. Aranwen swung the door open and entered with her dagger out.

"Ada?" cried Aranwen, worried.

"Aranwen, get out of here!" Aragorn warned his daughter. "Drego!"

"No!" she protested aiming her dagger at Elrond.

"Aranwen, please!" Aragorn begged, afraid for his daughter's life.

"Leave my ada alone!" Aranwen hissed, touching her dagger to Elrond's throat. "Or I swear I will kill you."

"You little brat!" Elrond roared, knocking Aranwen's dagger away with his own. He turned to face the young Ranger, furious at her. "You always ruin everything!"

"She hasn't ruined anything!" Aragorn yelled.

"If she had only gone with him—like she was supposed to—Gondor would already be mine!"

"You are not Lord Elrond," Aragorn said coldly.

"He is being controlled," Aranwen said.

"By who?"

"It must have something to do with Beran—Beran must have hired him."

"Hired who?" Aragorn asked and watched Aranwen's eyes close and her right hand tightly grip the Ring of Barahir.

"You want me to kill her?" a wizard robed in white asked Beran.

"No, not kill her! I need your help to catch her. She is in Rivendell and I cannot get to her. If the need be—I will kill her," Beran said.

"And what do I get if I help you?"

"You will receive a position of power and it is one that is much higher than the position that you currently hold, Saruman the White."

"What position?"

"I will give you the throne of Gondor if you will sneak me into Rivendell and help me fake my own death and any other need I may have."

"Who shall I posses?" Saruman asked with a sly smile.

"The esteemed Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Saruman. Saruman is possessing Elrond," Aranwen said, fear in her eyes.

"And Beran?"

"Beran hired him and Saruman is to receive the throne of Gondor as payment for his services."

"How would Beran get his hands on Gondor?" Aragorn asked, confused.

"Perhaps it is time for me to tell my secret…"

"No!" yelled Saruman-Elrond. "I will be forced to kill you both if you tell. It would ruin me if it got out!"

"Then let you be ruined, scum of Middle-earth! Together—you and Beran--have already ruined me!" Aranwen yelled.

Saruman-Elrond stepped forward and with one arm, he flung Aragorn into the wall as easily as if he had been a ragdoll. Aragorn slumped to the floor and lay still. Aranwen started to scream but Saruman-Elrond quickly closed his hands upon Aranwen's throat. Aranwen gasped and tried to pry his fingers off her throat. Saruman-Elrond smiled as he tightened his grip on her neck. He was doing the one thing that Beran loathed to do. He was murdering Aranwen.

****

Author's Notes:

Evil cliffie! And more shall be revealed in the next chapter, which focuses on Beran. Please review! Chapter 13 will be up within two or three days! Sorry for any and all mistakes seeing as my beta, Ari Moon has conveniently disappeared. I'm also sorry if it seems odd or doesn't make any sense. If it does—please let me know!

Elvish Translations:

Drego! – Flee!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan** – Aranwen's had a rough life and the mess with Beran has only made it harder. You'll see why shortly.

**ArwenFairTinuviel **– Well this pretty much explains how he got in. And yes, Beran will eventually die—but not yet!

**Meekah Greenleaf** – I'm glad that you like this story!


	14. Chapter Thirteen Imperfect Murder

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters you don't recongize and the plot.

**Chapter Thirteen: Imperfect Murder**

**T.A. 3018**

"I do not believe Beran will be upset by your death. He would have killed you—eventually. He should be grateful because he will not get blamed for your death," Saruman-Elrond hissed at Aranwen as she struggled in vain to breathe.

"Won't… get… away…" Aranwen gasped.

"Of course I will! There are no witnesses. No one other than your father and Beran know about my possession of Elrond. Elrond will be blamed and I will get away with it."

"Never…"

"Your father will not be able to stop me. If he tries anything, I will see to it that he too dies. And then Gondor will be all mine!"

Aranwen stopped struggling and her breathing slowed. She was dying and there was no one there to save her.

* * *

In Isengard, Beran flung open the doors to Saruman's inner chamber. Inside sat Saruman, his eyes fixed on the palantir and an evil grin plastered on his face. Beran strode over to the palantir and gazed at whatever Saruman was currently doing. To his immense horror, Saruman, by way of possessing Elrond, was killing his beloved Aranwen.

"What do you think you are doing?" Beran growled. "I said not to harm her!"

"She was about to expose everything. She was going to tell him the secret! She would have given away your plans!"

"Then let her give them away! She wasn't supposed to hurt! I demand that you stop it now!"

"I'm doing you a favor. I'm doing what you cannot bring yourself to do. I'm riding us of her."

"You're killing her! Stop it! Valar damn it all to Mordor and back again! You cannot kill her! I love her!"

"She must die!"

"No!" Beran cried, knocking the palantir off the table and sending it rolling away.

Saruman turned his complete focus to Beran, slacking off on his control of Elrond. He raised his staff at Beran. Beran unsheathed his sword and deflected the powerful blast coming from the corrupt wizard. Saruman tried again and Beran blocked it. If he could keep Saruman distracted long enough, then Elrond might be able to regain control and save Aranwen. He would die if it meant she could live. He had only ever had her best interests at heart.

T.A. 3017

Beran was in Minas Tirith, the White City, and the capital of Gondor. Walker had sent him there to bring back to the camp news of the happenings in Middle-earth. Walker also wanted him to see how other Rangers were fairing and find out Sauron's latest moves. He was proud to be the one entrusted with such an important task.

As he was passing a group of Gondorians when he overheard them speaking. He stopped and listened.

"—a strange ring. It had two serpents with emerald eyes. One was devouring and the other was crowned with golden flowers. It is known as the Ring of Barahir. It is said that bearer of this ring is Isildur's heir," said one man.

"So we must find and kill the one who bears this ring?" questioned another man.

"The bearer of this ring, if he exists, would threaten Denethor's rule. We can not afford to have some stranger changing our way of life!"

"I thought we killed this bearer—long ago?"

"No, the heir escaped the village and later killed our hired assassin. There was been no trace of them for years," said the leader of the small group.

"If we found him, would we kill him on the spot?"

"That or he would be handed to Sauron. Not to worry though, I'm got my best people on the lookout. Some Rangers too. That group headed by Waker, Walker, or something is prepared to handle him."

"Has he found him yet?" asked another man.

"He's worried that some new Ranger might be the heir. A seventeen-year-old kid named Wanderer. He has no proof yet, but as soon as he does, that kid is as good as dead."

T.A. 3018

Elrond managed to regain control of himself just as Aranwen's breathing stopped. He quickly stopped strangling her and tried to get her to breathe. She wasn't breathing. Then suddenly she made a great choking sound and started to breathe.

Aranwen's frightened gray-blue eyes searched the room as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Who had saved her from certain death? She quickly realized that only Elrond and Aragorn were in the room. Elrond was back to normal, but Aragorn was still knocked out. How had Elrond managed to regain control of himself? Gandalf was nowhere in sight and the chances of Elrond having freed himself were very slim. What then had occurred?

"Aranwen, thank the Valar you are alive!" cried Elrond joyfully, a wide smile upon his face. "I would have had a hard time living with myself if you had died."

"What about ada?" she asked, looking towards Aragorn's still body lying against the wall. "Is he alive?"

Elrond knelt beside the fallen Ranger, his foster son, and checked for signs of life. Aragorn's pulse was regular, indicating that he was at the very least--alive. But how was he to explain to his only daughter that he could have possibly seriously injured her beloved husband? And how could he tell Aranwen, who he had nearly killed, that he could have possibly killed her father? Aragorn could have internal injuries that were killing him or might be in a coma from which he would never wake. But all of Elrond's worried thoughts fled his mind as Aragorn began to stir.

Aragorn weakly opened his eyes and sat up with the help of Elrond. He tried to crawl towards his daughter, who was still trying to get her breathing regular, but the Elf Lord held him back. The Ranger glared at him for a few seconds before giving up.

"Is she okay?" he asked, glancing worriedly towards his half-Elven daughter before facing Elrond.

"She will survive, but if she knew how she managed to keep her life, it might very well kill her," Elrond said quietly.

"What?" questioned Aragorn, confused by Elrond's cryptic answer.

"While I was possessed—by Saruman—I was forced to strangle her. She was almost dead when I managed to regain control."

"You are telling me that you almost _killed_ my daughter?"

"I would have if it were not for the help of someone. Someone who did not want Aranwen to die distracted Saruman. His distraction saved her life."

"Who was it?" Aragorn asked, afraid that he already knew the answer.

"It was Beran, Aragorn. Beran saved Aranwen's life."

"Why would he—"

"I believe," Elrond began, cutting off Aragorn, "that we will have to ask Aranwen about it."

The Elf Lord and Aragorn's gazes turned to rest on the recovering young Ranger.

****

Author's Notes:

Aranwen's secret will be explained in the next chapter. Some of you may have already guessed it by now. Next chapter will be up sometime next week.

Reviewers!

**IwishChan **– Strange twist isn't it? Beran, saving Aranwen?

**Fae Black** – Now that you mention it, he probably would. I'm so glad that you like it!


	15. Chapter Fourteen The Fellowship Leaves

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I own own the characters that you don't recongize and the plot.

**Chapter Fourteen: The Fellowship Leaves**

**T.A. 3018**

Weeks passed before Aragorn confronted Aranwen about Beran. He felt that she deserved to know who had saved her life. So he tracked her down one day, when she was working in the stable. Aranwen had been spending increasing amounts of time in the stable, withdrawn from other humans, ever since Elrond nearly killed her. He quietly entered the stable, watching her as she groomed her horse, Star. She was whispering softly in Elvish and Common Tongue to her beloved horse.

"Aranwen, I need to talk to you," he said softly, hoping that he would not startle her too badly.

Aranwen jumped, then she turned to face her father. Happiness and joy shown in her gray-blue eyes once she realize that it was him. "Ada!" she cried happily as she rushed over to hug her father.

Aragorn still wasn't completely used to having a daughter, but he had to admit, he always enjoyed the hugs that she gave him, even when he wasn't expecting one.

"What do you need to talk about?" she asked.

"The night that Elrond almost killed you," he said with a sigh as the joy faded from her face.

"What about it?"

"Elrond told me that he would have never regained control if someone had not distracted Saruman."

"And?"

"The person who distracted Saruman--and saved your life--was none other than Beran," he said, rushing the words and wincing as he saw his daughter's expression.

"Damn him!" she screamed as she turned and punched a wooden wall before sliding down the same wall to the ground, crying. The brush that Aranwen had been holding fell to the floor, forgotten in that terrible moment. Her gray-blue filled with anger and sadness, hate and love.

Aragorn settled down on the floor in front of his daughter. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault. It is his. He makes it impossible for me to hate him. I don't know what to do."

"Is it possible that he does not want you dead?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes. He just wants me to return with him to the Ranger camp. But I refused and he said he would kill me."

"Why does he want you to return?"

"Because he loves me."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know anymore!" she cried before running out of the stable.

Something just didn't add up about the relationship between Beran and Aranwen and Aranwen was not telling what it was. But Aragorn had other things to worry about. He was due to leave soon on the Ring Quest.

* * *

December 25th was a sad day for Aranwen, Arwen, and Aragorn. It was the day that the Fellowship would depart on the Ring Quest. On that day, Aranwen would be left behind in Rivendell under the watchful eyes of the Elves. She did not know if she would ever see her father again once he left. She longed to be packing her saddle bags and setting out with the Fellowship as well, but Aragorn had decided against it. It was her fate to remain in Rivendell with her mother, waiting and hoping instead of helping and fighting with her father.

Aranwen watched from her balcony as Arwen confronted Aragorn, who was attempted to sneak away to the gates without saying good-bye to her or Aranwen. Her Elven hearing caught every word exchanged between the Elf and Ranger.

"Trying to sneak away, I see. Now why would that be?" Arwen asked, almost teasingly.

"Arwen, I was trying to make leaving easier on you and Aranwen," he said.

"So you thought sneaking away at the crack of dawn would do it? You can do nothing to easy your parting aside from taking your daughter with you! She is already distraught! I fear what may become of her whilst you are away!"

"Aranwen is safer here in Rivendell than she would ever be with me in the Wild."

"My love, you are wrong. She is safer when she is with you. I would feel safer knowing that you--and Legolas--were with her. Beran almost succeeded before, and who will stop him if he returns?"

"You have forgotten that she almost died when I was in the same room!"

"Do not judge yourself upon previous errors, Aragorn. Stop trying to run away from everything. You always run."

"And it keeps me alive."

"Yes it does. But what about your daughter?"

"I know that I should take her, but if she is caught, Saruon's minions will kill her. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do."

"I beg you! Take her with you!" Arwen cried.

"I cannot, meleth nin," he whispered to her.

"Cannot or will not?" she said, tears in her eyes as she spun around and walked away.

From her balcony, Aranwen watched this bitter parting and quietly hissed at Aragorn, "Nai Valaraukar te-matar!"

****

Author's Notes:

Enjoy! Chapter 15 will be up soon! This chapter wasn't read by my beta (who has once again, disappeared) so sorry for any mistakes!

Elvish translations:

Meleth nin. - My love.

Nai Valaraukar te-matar! - May Balrogs eat you!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan -** I decided to post-pone the Aranwen-Beran back story for a few chapters. There are plenty of clues and hints about it though.

**Fae Black -** She was wary, but she had a vision that he was no longer possessed while she was 'out'. Thanks for pointing it out! I noticed it just after I had posted that I forgot about it.


	16. Chapter Fifteen Aranwen's Secret

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aranwen, Beran, Aranwen's horse, and the plot.

**Chapter Fifteen: Aranwen's Secret**

**T.A. 3019**

It was early January before Aranwen had a vision again and felt troubled. She had been moping in her room when the vision hit.

_She saw the Fellowship of the Ring and they were in Moria. They were in front of Balin's tomb when Pippin dropped a bucket and a dwarf's body down some type of well. The noise caused the banging of drums to be heard in the deep. Goblins, Orcs, and other foul creatures were coming to kill them. Aranwen watched as Boromir and Aragorn boarded up door with axes._

_"They have a cave troll," announced Boromir, as the foul creatures reached the door._

_Aragorn joined Legolas and the two well-trained archers fitted arrows to bow strings and began to fire into a rapidly widening hole in the doors. The creatures shrieked as they were hit. The door eventually flew open and the creatures rushed in. Aragorn abandoned his bow and drew his sword. _

The battle was complete and utter chaos. Her vision shifted its focus to Frodo as the cave troll stalked him. Aranwen was afraid that Frodo would die and the Quest would fail. She watched as the troll grabbed Frodo who cried out for her father.

Aragorn picked up a spear and drove into the belly of the beast, who roared. The troll glared at the Ranger before sweeping him aside with a giant hand. Aranwen heard herself cry out as she watched, helplessly, as her father was thrown into a stone pillar and lay frozen upon the ground. She deeply regretted not saying good-bye to her father and saying rude things about him as he abandoned her and her mother in the safe haven of Rivendell. If he were dead, she would never forgive herself.

The troll pried the spear from its belly and stabbed Frodo in the chest. The Hobbit's blue eyes went wide in pain and shock as he gasped aloud and collapsed to the floor, unmoving. The Ringbearer was pierced--probably dead.

Aranwen began to weep for her father and for Frodo when she awoke, knowing that she was too late to do anything. She would never make it to Moria in time to save them. She was completely and utterly useless in the Fellowship's time of need. They _needed_ her and she was stuck in Rivendell. She knew that she had to at least attempt to help them.

Aranwen raced to her wardrobe and pulled her jacket on over her vest and tunic and fastened her cloak around her neck. She reached in the back and withdrew a sword and its scabbard. She belted the sword around her waist and slipped her dagger into its sheath. She also found her quiver and bow and slug it over her shoulder. She turned to leave the room and grabbed her packed saddlebags as she left.

She raced down to the stable and saddled Star in record time. She slipped her saddlebags on behind the saddle and was preparing to mount when Arwen entered the stable. The beautiful Elf seemed puzzled at Aranwen's appearance and weapons. She had never seen her daughter decked out in all of her weapons and Ranger attire.

"What is wrong, Aranwen?" she questioned.

"I'm going to save ada and Frodo," replied Aranwen.

"Aranwen, they are doing just fine," Arwen said, attempting to reassure her daughter.

"No they are not!" Aranwen insisted. "I saw them, nana! I saw them die! They died! I need to save them!"

"Where, Aranwen?"

"Moria," she said softly, looking down towards her boot clad feet.

"You are not going, Aranwen. I suggest that you head back up to your room. You will not being going to Moria on your own."

"Nana, I've been to far more dangerous places than Moria in my life!"

"That may be true but Middle-earth is a dangerous place now. It is not safe for you to go wandering on your own."

"I'm not going to let ada die!" Aranwen yelled.

"Aranwen, if Aragorn is truly dead, or dying, than you are no longer safe here. They will come for you here and kill you," Arwen said, with tears in her eyes. "They will kill you."

"Who?"

"It does not matter who. The only thing that matters now is keeping you safe. You must go to Lothlorien, to my mother's people. They will keep you hidden."

"Nana, what about ada?" she asked, trying to read Arwen's face, searching for hints as to her mother's feelings.

"It is too late to save him. We must now save you. He would want you to be safe."

"I'm not going to give up on him!" she cried, distraught.

"I'm not asking you to. There is always hope. Now, you must run. I will gather a guard and you will run."

"No…" she whispered, shaking her head. How could her mother expect her to abandon her father?

"Come with me," Arwen said, wrapping her arm around her daughter and leading her back into the Last Homely House.

* * *

Within an hour, Aranwen left Rivendell with an escort of ten Elves. They were to be silent and swift. Arwen and Elrond would have liked a larger guard, but they understood the importance of speed and they did not want Aranwen to be seen. The lady Galadriel and her husband, the lord Celeborn, personally greeted the small group upon their arrival in Caras Galadhon.

"My dear Aranwen, you are the mirror image of your parents. What brings you here?" Galadriel asked the young half-Elf.

"Ada is dead, as is the Ringbearer," Aranwen said solemnly, as tears formed in her gray-blue eyes.

"Sen tir?"

"I had a vision of the Fellowship in Moria. They were attacked, and my ada and Frodo were slain by a cave troll. I was unable to save them because I am here."

"Tell me, how is Arwen taking the news?" Galadriel asked as she wrapped her arm around the distraught half-Elf and steered her towards her garden, where the Mirror resided.

"I could not tell her emotions. She said nothing to me except that ada would want me to be safe," Aranwen told the regal Elf.

"She does not believe that he is dead yet and nor do I. The Mirror may tell us if he is."

"The Mirror?"

"It shows things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass," she said mysteriously as she poured water into the silver basin.

"Does it ever lie?"

"No, but the future is always changing. So it may be wrong, just as a vision. Or it might not be as it appears."

"How will I know—"

"Just look into the Mirror," Galadriel said and Aranwen swallowed deeply before glancing in it.

The clear water swirled and an image appeared. Aranwen craned her head to get a better look and watched.

The first image was of her showdown with Beran. Aranwen felt nauseous as she watched the fatal encounter. But before she had to see the arrows, the image changed to when she first met her parents. After that, the image became the Fellowship leaving and Aranwen watching Arwen's good-bye to Aragorn.

Now she was into the present. She could see the Hobbits reactions to the lament for Gandalf. She saw Aragorn lost in thought. She saw Legolas' eyes, close to tears owing to the fact that he understood what the Elves were singing. Reaching a hand to her eyes, she wiped away her tears.

Suddenly, the future appeared. Aranwen saw Arwen laying herself down to die in a black dress with red sleeves, tears streaking down her face as she said good-bye to no one. She saw Beran trying to strangle her in the middle of a battle. She saw Aragorn being dragged off a cliff by a Warg. She saw her belly growing and touched it with her hand. She also saw a young boy in Gondor, wearing the Ring of Barahir around his neck. But the boy was alone.

The images ended and Aranwen looked up to face her great-grandmother with tears falling freely from her eyes. Galadriel gave Aranwen a half-smile and hugged her. With a whisper, Galadriel told the young woman, "This is only one possibility. The future is as yet, uncertain."

Aranwen nodded and Galadriel released her and saw Aranwen place a hand over her stomach and bite her lip.

"You are indeed with child," Galadriel said, knowing suddenly what Aranwen herself had only just discovered.

"I guess so. But what am I to do? I can't have a child now, it wouldn't be safe!" Aranwen cried out.

"Aranwen, is Beran the father?"

"Nai Ungoliant meditha Beran!" she cursed.

"Aranwen!" Galadriel replied sharply, shocked by Aranwen's harsh words.

"He tried to kill me! He would have killed me!"

"My dear, he will not harm the child," spoke the wise Elf, foreseeing the future. "The child will be safe."

"Will Beran find out about the child? If he does, he'll do anything he can to take me back! Anything!"

"He will find out, and he will try to take you back, but he can not harm the child nor can he harm you. You will be well protected. He is your husband, I believe?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"When were you married?"

T.A. 3018

_It was September and leaves were falling and changing colors. Aranwen was dressed in her nicest outfit and the top of her dark hair was tied back. As always, the Ring of Barahir hung from its chain around her neck. Beran stood beside, also in his nicest outfit. Smiles were upon their faces as they were pronounced husband and wife and exchanged rings before sharing a kiss. _

They were so happy.

Beran picked up a giggling Aranwen in his arms and swung her around before carrying her to their tent. Everyone else in the camp went off to celebrate by getting drunk.

T.A. 3019

"Shortly afterward, I watched Beran murder Walker, our captain, in cold blood. He also ordered the rest of the camp killed. That was when I ran away," Aranwen said, remembering that terrible day.

"Aranwen, there is a charm I could put upon you to prevent others from noticing your pregnancy. It would last until the birth of your child. No one would have to know about your child unless you chose to tell him or her," Galadriel offered.

"Would you please do that for me?" Aranwen asked.

"Of course, my great-granddaughter, of course…"

"What shall I tell ada? I know that he is alive now."

"You can tell him when you are ready."

**Author's Notes:**

Elvish translations:

Sen tir? – Is this true?

Nai Ungoliant meditha Beran! – May Ungoliant devour Beran!

Did anyone guess that Aranwen and Beran were married? I hinted at it several times before I got around to saying it. Aranwen is four months pregnant so she should just be being to show a little, but she's wearing Ranger clothes so no one would notice. She is due in the summer. Galadriel's charm enables her to continue on with this story and is a concealment charm.

Next update will be about the Fellowship's arrival in Lorien. Look for it within a few days! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan –** But Aranwen has a plan up her sleeve when it comes to joining the Fellowship! You'll see soon! Aragorn and Arwen will fix things when they see each other again.

**YoginiGal –** It was nasty but Aranwen was upset. She's now forgiven him and regrets her harsh words. She would never mean something like that, it was just something that she said in anger! I will keep writing, don't worry!

**ArwenFairTinuviel**** – **It took me a long time to get to this part of the story and things should hopefully keep getting more interesting because I have the whole story figured out, it's just getting to certain things that is a pain. There are lots of little twists planned similar to the Elrond possession. As the story goes on, more of Beran and Aranwen's past will be revealed. I don't plan on stopping writing as long as everyone wants to keep reading!

**Jedi Padfoot –** Thanks for the review and I'm so pleased that you like the story:)


	17. Chapter Sixteen Lament for Gandalf

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star and the plot!

****

Chapter Sixteen: Lament for Gandalf

T.A. 3019

After fleeing the Mines of Moria and the fall of Gandalf the Gray, the weary Fellowship reached the borders of Lothlorien. They had been running since Moria and stopped only when it was deemed necessary by Aragorn, who was now leading the remaining members of the Fellowship. The sight of Haldir and the other Elves was a welcome one, even if it was frightening at first for those unused to Elves.

The small group was led into Caras Galadhon blindfolded. Once they arrived, their blindfolds were removed and they looked upon the fair Lady of the Golden Wood.

"Welcome…" began the lady Galadriel.

A dark colored figure rushed past Galadriel and to Aragorn. It was Aranwen and she hugged Aragorn tightly, overjoyed that he was still alive. Aragorn's face reflected his happiness as he hugged his daughter back.

Aranwen had been standing behind Galadriel and Celeborn, blending in as an Elf until she had realized that her father was among the group. Her dark hair had been brushed and was left loose and fell around her face. A midnight blue gown brought out the blue in her eyes which regained much of their lost sparkle when she saw Aragorn.

"For a moment there, I thought you were Arwen," Aragorn told Aranwen with a smile.

"Really? I never thought I could ever pass for an Elf. Most people do not even believe that I am a Ranger," Aranwen replied.

"I find that very hard to believe," he said, ruffling her hair.

Aranwen giggled and said, "Ada!"

Celeborn was the one to end their reunion and happiness when he asked, "Tell me, where is Gandalf?"

The faces of the Fellowship fell and Aranwen knew at once that the Balrog had slain Gandalf like she had seen in the Mirror. Legolas confirmed it with a few well-chosen words. Everyone seemed shocked except for Aranwen and Galadriel and the Fellowship.

Celeborn and Galadriel spoke to each member of the Fellowship in turn before they retired for the night. Aranwen tuned out the conversations and slipped away from everyone to her room were she lay upon her bed wondering how things ended up this way. Every time she thought she had figured something out, she was wrong. She though her parents had died when she was twelve before learning that they were alive and well, abet being apart from each since before her birth. She had seen them part on bad terms and cursed her father.

Then she thought she saw Aragorn and Frodo slain by a cave troll when neither had been wounded, yet Gandalf had died fighting a Balrog so that the Fellowship could be saved. Everything must have a reason otherwise why would it all be so strange?

Unconsciously, Aranwen's hand touched her stomach. Life grew within her, life that she would have wanted one day, but life that she was unprepared for. She was a Ranger, a wanderer. She was not ready to start a family, let alone one with the person who she hated most. Beran, Valar curse him, was unfit to be a father. He would hunt her until he succeeded in killing her and then he would take her child as his own and raise him as a killer.

No one could save her from Beran. Not her ada, the Elves, nor the combined armies of Mordor and Isengard. He was her enemy and her battle alone. She would have to face him one day and find out the truth of every one of his numerous lies before she killed him or he killed her. He could kill her as long as her child was safe.

Sadly, she knew, her child would grow up without either of his parents as she had. And sadness was all she felt as she closed her eyes and musical voices of the Elves filled the air and her ears with a lament for Gandalf.

**__**

Author's Notes:

A strange chapter, I know. But I had to mention the Fellowship's arrival somehow. Next update will skip to the Fellowship's departure. Look for it by Monday.

Reviewers! It's nice to know that I surprised everyone with Aranwen and Beran being married: )

****

IwishChan – She'll be joining the Fellowship in the next chapter!

****

YoginiGal – Yes I did hint at that! When Beran and Aranwen meet again, he'll tell her that, using a flashback.

****

Fae Black – That is a disgusting notion! Thanks! That last chapter took me forever to write and drove me insane!


	18. Chapter Seventeen Departure

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Seventeen: Departure

T.A. 3019

The Fellowship remained in Lothlorien for some time, resting and recovering from their journey so far. Aranwen and Aragorn got to spend some time together and practiced their sword fighting skills. Aragorn was impressed by her skills and taught her a few of his favorite tricks and she taught him some of hers. They both knew that their time spent together would soon end, but they did not dwell on it, but rather made the most of their time together.

Aragorn still did not know that she was married to Beran and expecting a child. No one besides the lady Galadriel knew her secret. She intended to keep it that way until her child was born and she could slip away into the North for good. She longed to be alone with only Star for company once more.

One night, the Fellowship, along with Aranwen, were summoned to Celeborn's chambers and spoke with Galadriel and Celeborn concerning their departure. Aranwen said not a word throughout the conversation, for she knew that she was to remain behind while her father left again. It was during this conversation that Aranwen began to make her own plans to take her future back into her own hands.

The following morning, the Fellowship packed their few remaining belongings. Aragorn had forced them to leave much behind along the journey. Many gifts were received by the members of the Fellowship to help them. Grey Elf-cloaks were gifted to each member of the Fellowship by the Elves of Lothlorien. Aranwen herself handed Aragorn his, which she had made with help from Galadriel. Lembas bread was loaded into packs. Packs were then loaded into boats, which also held gifts. Elven ropes lay inside each boat.

Finally, Galadriel called to each member of the Fellowship by name to give them each specific gifts. Aragorn was the first to receive his.

She handed to him an Elvish dagger. She also gave him a brooch of silver in which was set a great, green stone. She spoke at length of the stone's lineage, before calling him, "Elessar" which was the name foretold for him.

Boromir received a belt of gold.

Merry and Pippin received silver belts and daggers.

Legolas was gifted a bow of the Galadhrim, strung with Elf hair. He also received a quiver of arrows.

Sam was gifted a box of earth from Galadriel's orchard to use in his garden at home in the Shire.

Gimli asked for one—and received three strands of golden hair from Galadriel.

Frodo, the last to receive a gift, was given a small crystal phial, which contained light from Earendil's star and waters from Galadriel's fountain.

After saying their good-byes, the Fellowship climbed into their boats and set sail without a sound down the Great River. The Elves sang a song as they departed and Aranwen silently slipped away to her room.

Aranwen quickly dressed in a dark tunic and leggings, put on her vest, jacket and cloak. She shoved all of her other belongings into her saddlebags and took up her weapons. She then slipped down to see Star whom she saddled and hopped lightly onto her back. Pulling up the hood of her cloak to conceal her face, Aranwen paused to whisper good-bye before turning from Caras Galadhon for good.

"Noro lim," she whispered to Star and they galloped away, following the Great River, but staying out of sight and mind of the nearby Elves.

Aranwen was not going to be left behind again.

**__**

Author's Notes:

I know that this section is rushed, but it is quite a long, wordy section of the book and not entirely relevant to this story. Plus I did not want to copy J.R.R. Tolkien's work. Anyways, the story will be back to its usually style next chapter at Amon Hen, the first battle in the story. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!

Reviewers!

****

IwishChan – I enjoyed writing the happy reunion! Aragorn never wanted to leave Aranwen in Rivendell, but he thought it was the best choice for her. So he was so happy to see her again and she was happy that he was alive: )

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – Yep, I love to put twists in the story! Aranwen's child will actually have a big affect on Beran and her relationship. And there are still several more twists in the story, but they are a little ways away. : )

****

YoginiGal – You guessed correctly! Aranwen does indeed have foresight like Elrond. : )


	19. Chapter Eighteen Amon Hen

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Eighteen: Amon Hen

T.A. 3019

Aranwen followed the Great River and the Fellowship from a distance. She rode while they paddled the river and camped when they camped. Star woke her when the Fellowship packed up if she were still sleeping. Aranwen knew the Orcs were close and following them, but neither group incurred any trouble until the boats were attacked at Sarn Gebir.

It was Gollum's doing. The foul creature had been following the Fellowship. Aranwen had seen her father attempt to capture him twice. If Gollum noticed her, he paid no attention to her.

When the boats were attacked, Aranwen cursed and took out her bow. She fitted an arrow to the string and let it fly into an Orc. She could hear Legolas's Lothlorien bow singing nearby and knew that the Fellowship was far too busy to notice her helping them out.

Aragorn led the group from harm and they continued onward, at one point heading in land. Aranwen followed them, an ever-present shadow. She often wished that Star was not with her, but she would not send her horse away until she needed to.

Aranwen and Aragorn both gazed upon the likeness of Isildur and Anarion at the same time. Aranwen could hear Aragorn saying, "Long have I desired to look upon them…" before she traveled farther away so she could pass the Argonath.

On the tenth day of their journey, the Fellowship and Aranwen reached the feet of Amon Hen. Aranwen remained hidden and ever watchful. She had a bad feeling about that day and had seen a vision of Orcs attacking the camp at Amon Hen. She kept her bow in her hand, ready to reach for an arrow at any moment to defend the Fellowship.

"So far, they are fine," she whispered to Star.

Aranwen watched as Aragorn and Legolas conversed. She strained her Elven ears to hear but a few words.

"…threat has been growing in my mind. Something comes near. I can feel it," said Legolas.

Did Legolas feel the same things that she felt? Did he sense the Orcs nearby, waiting for their chance to attack?

Merry asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Aranwen searched the camp and realized, as the others had, that Frodo was gone and so was Boromir. Aranwen leapt to her feet and slipped away in search of the Hobbit and the Man. She came across them as Boromir was attempting to steal the Ring.

"Give it to me!" the Man demanded.

"No!" cried Frodo, trying to protect the Ring.

"Boromir!" cried Aranwen as she raced to two. Her right hand was upon the hilt of her sword and she would draw it if she needed to.

Frodo seized his chance to slip the Ring on and disappear from sight. Boromir turned to Aranwen.

"You let him escape!" he yelled at her. "He will betray us and take the Ring to Sauron!"

Aranwen drew her sword, and replied, "No he will not. He is much stronger than that. I suggest you calm down, Boromir of Gondor, before you are harmed."

Boromir slipped upon the leaves and came to his senses. Aranwen sheathed her sword and slid down the side of the hill to help the Man.

"Frodo?" he called softly. "Frodo? I'm sorry!"

But Frodo could not hear him. Frodo was far away, hiding with the Ring, and preparing to leave the Fellowship behind. Aranwen helped Boromir to his feet.

"He has already forgiven you," she reassured the Man before turning to leave.

"Where did you come from?" he asked her.

"I've been following the Fellowship since you left Lothlorien. No one knows that I am here besides you and Frodo. Not even my ada."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my camp, to remain hidden. You must speak of me to no one."

"How can I thank you for keeping me from doing something that I would have regretted?" he questioned.

"Just do not speak of me," she said and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Back at Amon Hen, Aragorn had come across a frightened Frodo.

"Stay away!" he yelled at Aragorn and he tried to run.

Aragorn followed him and called after him, "Frodo! I swore that I'd protect you! How can I protect you when you run from me?"

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked as he stopped and turned to face Aragorn.

He looked down at the Ring in his hand and questioned, "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn stepped closer. The Ring was tempting him, like it had tempted so many others before. He knew that if he gave in, Sauron would wield terrible power if he overtook him. He almost wanted to take it from Frodo but unbidden, thoughts of Arwen and Aranwen came into his mind. Could they forgive him if he took the Ring? Would he kill them under the spell of the Ring? He knew that no matter what, he could not take the Ring.

Aragorn closed Frodo's hand, knowing what he had to do and said, "I would have gone with you to the end. Even into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know," said Frodo sadly. "Please look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand that I have to do this alone."

Aragorn nodded and then jumped backwards and unsheathed his sword. "Go, Frodo!" he yelled.

Frodo looked down and drew Sting, which was brightly glowing blue. Orcs were near. Orcs who would kill him and take the Ring.

"Run. Run!" urged Aragorn.

Frodo turned and ran as Aragorn strided towards the coming Urk-hai. The Urk-hai gathered at the feet of Amon Hen and waited for him. Aragorn blessed his sword, by touching it to his forehead before entering into battle with the mass of Urk-hai. He cut down several Urk-hai before heading up the nearby set of stairs, which led to the Seat of Amon Hen.

The Urk-hai followed him and he sliced and kicked them down the stairs before he reached the top. Once at the top, Aragorn continued to kill the Urk-hai and push their bodies of the Seat. Below him, he heard an Urk ordering, "Find the halfling! Find the halfling!"

"Elendil!" Aragorn cried before he jumped from the seat into a group of Urk-hai below. He fell onto the ground, but he still managed to take out several Urk-hai.

Legolas and Gimli appeared as Aragorn was getting up and joined the fray, Legolas firing arrow after arrow from his Lothlorien bow while Gimli hewed his axe.

"Aragorn, go!" ordered Legolas as he provided an opening for Aragorn to run. He knew that his friend wanted to protect the Hobbits.

****

Author's Notes:

I know that it's a VERY evil cliffie to leave with you readers, but I have to do it. This chapter ended up being very long with everything in it, so I decided to split it. I didn't think that it all belonged together, so I will post the next chapter tomorrow so you can find out how it ends.

Reviewers!

**Fae Black –** Thank you! I was so worried about those two chapters! I'm glad that they worked! Thank you so much for the two really nice reviews: )

**ArwenFairTinuviel**** – **Thank you! This is the first chapter where she really follows the Fellowship. Hope you like it: )


	20. Chapter Nineteen Encounter With Lurtz

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Nineteen: Encounter With Lurtz

T.A. 3019

Aranwen had barely made it back to her hiding spot before the Urk-hai attacked. She picked off several with her bow before she switched to her sword and dagger. She blessed her sword, like Aragorn had before rushing headlong into battle. She worked her way through the massive group of Urk-hai, killing all in her path. She kept her eyes open for signs of a member of the Fellowship. The first member that she saw was Pippin, who was standing beside Merry.

She quickly ran towards them and took a flying leap into the group of Urk-hai in front of them. It was a stupid move, but she didn't care. It gave her a few more seconds than if she had run all the way. Just as she jumped to her feet, Boromir joined her and the two warriors stood in front of the brave Hobbits, protecting them from harm. Boromir blew his horn and Aranwen knew that it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Fellowship joined them.

Hordes of Urk-hai came rushing towards them and Aranwen and Boromir slew all those who came near them. The Hobbits joined in, knocking an Urk down and stabbing him before Aranwen yelled at them, "Run! Run and hide!" and they took off.

The horn of Gondor filled the air once more.

Aranwen paused in her fighting to look up the hill. To her horror, she saw the leader of the Urk-hai, Lurtz. He had fitted an arrow to his bow and was aiming it at Boromir. She glanced at Boromir who had not seen it.

"Get down!" she yelled at Boromir who looked up. He froze and Aranwen dove towards him, knocking him down and out of the path of the arrow. For her effort, Aranwen received the arrow in her right arm.

She hopped up off the ground and put her sword in her weaker left hand. She slipped her dagger in its sheath. A little arrow wound wasn't going to stop her from fighting.

Lurtz growled in annoyance and fitted another arrow to his bow and this time hit his mark. But like Aranwen, Boromir stood back up and kept fighting. Lurtz hit him again and he faltered but kept fighting. Aranwen knew that Boromir was dying and that if she tried to save him, Lurtz would not hesitate to fill her full of arrows as well. She wanted to help him and the Hobbits but she was unable to do both. But she changed her mind when the third arrow flew towards Boromir and she threw herself in the path of it.

The arrow struck her in the middle of her right shoulder, just beside her neck. She knew that she was dying now and if she died so would her unborn child. But she couldn't fight anymore. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. After all, she had chosen to put herself in the path of the arrows. Death by arrows. How ironic. The first time Beran had tried to kill her, he had shot her with an arrow.

Aranwen lay on the ground, trying not to move and applying pressure to her new wound. She watched as Lurtz fired a third arrow into Boromir and he slowly came down to his knees. The Hobbits screamed and charged at the Urk-hai, seeing that their protectors were both down. Aranwen wrapped her shoulder wound and taking a deep breath, lunged at the nearest Urk with her sword. Somehow she found the strength to continue fighting once more.

But the Hobbits were picked up the Urk-hai who they rushed at. "Help!" they cried and Aranwen turned to help them but she was too slow to help them. She bit her lip and kept on fighting. She had failed to protect the sweet, innocent little Hobbits.

The Urk-hai rushed off, following the two had taken the Hobbits. They raced around the dying Boromir and injured Aranwen. Only Lurtz remained, aiming to fire an arrow into Aranwen. Aranwen weakly stood up, facing him, prepared to meet her death when Aragorn came flying into her sight and tackled Lurtz.

Aranwen's weakened body gave in and she crumpled to the ground. She tried to watch her father fight Lurtz but she couldn't see them.

Aragorn locked blades with the vicious Urk and Lurtz knocked him backward into a tree. His sword dropped from his hand and Lurtz sent his shield towards the Ranger, which encircled his neck and pinned him to the tree. Lurtz came at him with a blade, intending to slice his head off, when Aragorn managed to duck out from the shield and drop to the ground.

Aragorn rolled out of harm's way and kicked the blade from the Urk before he unsheathed his dagger and stabbed Lurtz in the leg. Lurtz threw Aragorn a ways before pulling the dagger from his leg and licking his own blood from the blade and tossing it at Aragorn who blocked it with his found sword.

A sword fight ensued in which Aragorn severed Lurtz's left arm, above the elbow, from his body and stuck his sword through his stomach. Lurtz growled at Aragorn and drew the sword and Aragorn closer to him. Aragorn withdrew his sword and sliced the Urk's head off. Panting and bloody, Aragorn glanced towards Aranwen and Boromir.

"No!" he cried as he raced towards them.

"Ada?" called Aranwen softly.

Aragorn knelt between his daughter and Boromir. Both were pierced with arrows. He reached his hand towards the one in Aranwen's shoulder, intending to pull it out. Her blood covered hand reached out and covered his, and she whispered, "Boromir, first."

"No," he said shaking his hand.

"See to Boromir. I'm fine," she insisted.

Aragorn sighed and turned towards Boromir. "Hold still," he told the Man as he went to pull an arrow from him.

Boromir attempted to stop him, but Aragorn was faster and managed to pull one of the arrows out. He reached for another one and yanked it out and then the third.

"They took them," whispered Boromir, hoarsely. "The little ones. Forgive me."

"You fought bravely," Aragorn told him.

"The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my beloved city to ruin. I have seen it."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people," whispered Boromir with a slight smile.

Aragorn returned his smile and put the fallen Man's sword in his hand. Boromir raised the sword to his chest and said, "I would have followed you to whatever end, my brother. My captain. My king."

With that, Boromir passed on and Aragorn whispered, "Be at peace, son of Gondor," and kissed Boromir's forehead before turning to Aranwen.

Aranwen's gray-blue eyes had been watching him and she smiled. She had pulled her pouch from her waist and it lay beside her. She had applied pressure to the wound in her arm, but she had been unable to pull the arrows out.

"Aranwen," he said.

"Surprised to see me, ada?"

"Have you been following us?"

"Since Lothlorien," she admitted.

"Neth ohtar nin," Aragorn said with a smile.

"Neth rana lin," Aranwen corrected.

"Hold still, rana, so I can remove those arrows."

"Rhaich!" hissed Aranwen as Aragorn carefully removed the arrows.

Legolas appeared and said, "Iston le?"  
Aranwen glared at him and rudely hissed, "Ti tallbe Yurch!"

"Aranwen! Daro i!" commanded Aragorn.

"Goheno nin, ada," apologized Aranwen.

"You are forgiven, Aranwen. Now can you tell me what you are doing here instead of being safely hidden in Lothlorien or Rivendell?"

"I wanted to help with the Ring Quest. I was worried about you, ada. I had a vision about Moria and I thought you had died! I told myself that I would not allow that to happen again. It was my decision to run away and follow you."

"Aranwen, I left you in Rivendell for a reason. I did not want to have to face losing you. I would never forgive myself if you died when I was supposed to protect you."

"I feel the same. I felt that I should have been there to help you."

"I cannot send you back alone, and we cannot turn back. You will just have to continue on with us."

"You need my help. Just admit it, ada."

"No, you are the one who needs _my_ help," Aragorn said with a smile.

****

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone likes this chapter! I loved writing it and I hope everyone likes it. This is the last chapter dealing with the part of the Lord of the Rings known as "The Fellowship of the Ring". The next chapter takes place during "The Two Towers". Look for it tomorrow.

Elvish translations:

Neth ohtar nin. – My young warrior.

Neth rana lin. – Your young wanderer.

rana – wanderer

Rhaich! – Curses!

Iston le? – Do I know you?

Ti tallbe Yurch! – Go kiss an Orc!

Daro i! – Stop that!

Goheno nin, ada. – Forgive me, father.

Reviewers!

****

IwishChan – Boromir doesn't, but Aranwen sure does.

****

Fae Black – Stalking can be fun. Aranwen's much better at than I am though.


	21. Chapter Twenty The Four Hunters

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty: The Four Hunters

T.A. 3019

Aragorn, Aranwen, Legolas, and Gimli headed back to their camp, along with the body of Boromir, where they found one of the boats missing along with Frodo and Sam's packs. The four weary fighters gathered their belongings after they sent Boromir and his belongings down the river in one of the boats.

"Sam's with Frodo," Aranwen remarked. "I can feel it."

"That's good news," said Aragorn. "Can you tell anything about Merry and Pippin? Are they still alive?"

Aranwen closed her eyes and willed herself to have a vision or some feeling about the two Hobbits that she had failed to protect from the Urk-hai. She was just about to give up when she had a vision of them.

Their hands were bound and they hung from the backs of Urks who carried them. Merry had a large gash upon his head but appeared to be okay. Pippin looked frightened. He was franticly trying to wake Merry.

The vision ended and Aranwen opened her eyes and looked right at her father. "They're still alive," she told him. "They're alive, but Merry is injured. Pippin appears to be unhurt."

"We must go after them," Aragorn announced. "While there is still hope for our friends, we must find them! I will journey on, and who will join me?"

"I am with you, Aragorn," said Legolas, placing a hand on his human friend's shoulder.

"Do not think for a second that you will leave me behind again," Aranwen said with a warning tone.

"What about your injuries? Can you travel?" Aragorn asked concerned and Aranwen glared at him.

"Of course I can travel! They're just mere scratches!"

"And what about you, Master Dwarf? Will you be joining us?"

"Why not?" Gimli replied.

"The four hunters we shall be. We shall travel until nightfall," said Aragorn sheathing his dagger. "Let's hunt some Orc!"

Smiles grew upon all four of the hunters faces as they followed Aragorn into the forest, ready to track the Hobbits.

* * *

On their third day of traveling all day and all night with little food and almost no rest, they quickened their already grueling pace.

"They have caught our scent! We must hurry!" Aragorn urged the weary hunters after listening to the ground.

Aranwen leapt to her feet from the rock that she had been sitting on and followed her father. Not far behind her was Legolas, who told Gimli, "Come on! We are gaining on them!" Gimli lagged behind the group, complaining. Aranwen could not help but roll her eyes when she heard the Dwarf's complaints. But there was no time to worry about the Dwarf. They were gaining on the Urk-hai who had taken the two Hobbits and whose former leader had slain Boromir and injured her.

Aranwen wanted revenge and her healing arm would soon be able to wield her sword once more. Her arrow wounds were no worse than the one she had received from Beran several months before. If they hurt, she did not care. All she cared about was saving the Hobbits.

Aragorn stopped suddenly and bent down to the ground. He picked up a leaf brooch that had been left behind by one of the Hobbits and remarked, "Not idly do the leaves of Lothlorien fall. It is a sign."

"They are not far ahead," Aranwen said, feeling the Hobbits. They had been there not long ago. She could see them, and they were both awake. She could see Pippin leaving the brooch behind in hopes that they would come across it.

"They are less then a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn said and the group took off running again.

"I do not know much longer I can do this cross country! I'm a natural sprinter!" complained Gimli.

"Then just pretend it is one long sprint!" Aranwen hissed at him.

The Dwarf seemed taken aback by her sharp answer and kept his mouth shut. At least for several more minutes, until they stopped atop a large rock formation.

"Welcome to Rohan, home of the Horse-lords," announced Aragorn, resting his left hand upon the hilt of his sword. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil who is against us."

"Magic," Aranwen said. She sensed magic. "Saruman has done something terrible here. It reeks of him. It is he who commands the Urk-hai and urges them on."

Legolas ran ahead and Aragorn called, "What do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Urk-hai are headed northeast. They are headed to Isengard!" exclaimed the Elf, surprised at his own sight.

"It appears you are right, Aranwen. Saruman is in charge here," Aragorn said softly.

"Saruman?" questioned the Dwarf. "Who is that?"

"The ruler of Isengard and the leader of the Istari—a wizard like Gandalf," said Legolas.

"Only the Eye has turned him," said Aranwen.

"Correct."

"Let's go, if we want to save the Hobbits," said Aragorn as he began to run. The others looked at each other and sighed before taking off once more.

****

Author's Notes:

Another long chapter! This one was also split in two. Look for the next chapter tomorrow!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan –** Yes it was interesting, but nothing is ever really normal for Aranwen. Glad you like it: )

**Jedi Padfoot –** Thanks! I really enjoy writing this story and I'm so happy that people enjoy reading it: )

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – She's okay and her arm will heal just fine. It will take some time for it to heal, but it will be healed before Helm's Deep. I got all of my Elvish from a wonderful LotR website called . They have a lot of Elvish on their site among many other things. Enjoy: )

**Fae Black – **Thanks! I'm sorry that it felt rushed. The majority of these recent chapters were written one after the other in one afternoon and people kept yelling at me to stop what I was doing. So I was rushing to write them. Sorry: )


	22. Chapter Twentyone The Rohirrim

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-one: The Rohirrim

T.A. 3019

On the fourth day of the hunt, they saw horsemen. Aragorn motioned for them all to duck inside a clump of rocks until they could see if they were friend or foe. As the horsemen thundered past, Aranwen had a vision.

Trees. That was all she could see.

It was dark. The trees blocked out all of the light and she did not know whether it was day or night. She did know that someone was behind her and she was lost. She was lost in the trees.

"Wanderer, where are you?" teased a voice from behind her. Beran's voice.

He had found her. He was going to kill her there in those Valar-forsaken trees. It was a forest similar to the one he had first tracked him in, only more sinister. Her right arm was still far too weak to hold her sword, so she drew her dagger with her left hand.

"Hello, my love," he said and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Did you think you could hide from me?"

Aranwen gasped aloud and Aragorn whirred around to face her. "What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"Beran," she replied in a whisper. "Beran's in the trees."

"There are no trees in sight. You are safe."

Aranwen nodded and Aragorn left the safety of the rock. Aranwen tried to go after him, but Legolas held her back for a second before they followed Aragorn into the midst of the horsemen.

"Riders of Rohan, what news do you bring from the Mark?" questioned Aragorn loudly.

The horsemen turned around and surrounded the four hunters who stood back to back. Aranwen put her left hand on the hilt of sword, ready to draw it if the need be. Aragorn's hand was also on his sword but as soon as horsemen aimed their spears at the four hunters, he held both his hands in the air. Aranwen let go her sword, following her father's lead and held her left hand in the air, leaving her right hand at her side.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, a Woman, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" said a Man who rode up on a gray.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine," said Gimli.

The Man dismounted and walked over towards Gimli. He said, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little bit higher removed from the ground."

In a flash, Legolas had an arrow in his bow and was aiming it at the Man. "And you would die before you stroke fell!" he yelled.

"Man carel le, Legolas? Daro i!" Aranwen yelled.

Aragorn brought down Legolas' bow with a hand and turned to the Man. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he announced. "And this is Gimli, son of Golin, Legolas, of the Woodland Realm, and Aranwen, Ranger of the North. We are all friends of Rohan, and of Theoden King."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," said the Man, removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

The spears were lifted and the Man continued, "Saruman has poisoned his mind and has claimed lordship over these lands that are not his. My company is all those who are loyal to Rohan. And for our loyalty, we have been banished. The White Wizard is cunning and he has spies everywhere. He walks as a old man, hooded and cloaked."

"We are no spies," said Aragorn calmly, before Aranwen could say something rudely. "We track a band of Urk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends."

"We slaughtered the Urks during the night. They were all destroyed."

"No…" whispered Aranwen shaking her head. She could see the battle between the Rohirrim and the Urk-hai. Merry and Pippin could have been easily killed.

"Did you see two Hobbits!" questioned Gimli.

"They are small--children--to your eyes," said Aragorn.

"We left none alive," said Eomer solemnly. "We piled the remains and burned them."

He pointed to a smoking pile in the distance. The four hunters' faces fell.

"Dead?" asked Gimli. "Are they… dead?"

"I am sorry," said Eomer.

Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder to comfort him. Aranwen was still shaking her head. She had felt the Hobbits recently. They could not be dead. They could not. Not after all that they had been through to find them!

Eomer whistled sharply and called, "Hasufel! Arod!" and three horses trotted over to him.

Aranwen looked at the horses carefully. There was a chestnut and a gray wearing Rohirric tack and a dapple gray wearing well-worn, plain tack with saddlebags. Star was with the Rohirrim.

"Mellon nin!" Aranwen cried joyfully and mare whinnied loudly before she greeted her owner.

"This one joined us. I did not know whose it was, lady," said Eomer.

"That is okay. She was frightened by the Urk-hai when we were attacked at Amon Hen," said Aranwen, stroking her horse.

"Amon Hen? You came from Amon Hen?"

"We have been chasing the Urks since they took our friends on Amon Hen four days earlier," said Aragorn.

"Four days on foot? That is amazing! If you have managed to come so far, look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north! Farewell!" said Eomer as he put his head on his head and mounted his horse.

Aranwen swung lightly onto Star's back while Aragorn hopped onto Hasufel and Legolas and Gimli doubled on Arod. They watched the horsemen ride away, before riding towards the smoking pile. If Merry and Pippin were in that pile, they would find them.

They slowly galloped to the pile and reined in their horses. Aranwen hopped off Star before Star even halted. She raced to the pile and began to search, ignoring the Urk head on a pike beside her. She sifted through the pile with her dagger and stopped when she came across a belt.

"Ada! They were here!" she cried, dropping to her knees. They were there and they had been burned. They had died.

Aragorn looked at the belt in her hand. It was one of their belts for sure. Legolas whispered a prayer for the Hobbits in Elvish. Gimli was silent. Aragorn shook his head and walked away from the pile. He kicked the first thing he saw, which was an Urk helmet and screamed aloud in anguish before falling to his knees.

"We failed," stated Gimli.

Aragorn looked at the ground beside him and paused, before saying, "Two Hobbits lay here. They crawled. Their hands were bound."

He got up from the ground and started walking, Aranwen beside him and Legolas and Gimli behind them. Aranwen knelt to the ground and held up a length of rope to Aragorn.

"They cut their bonds," said Aragorn.

The four hunters continued walking.

"They ran," said Aranwen as she pointed at some tracks.

"And were followed," said Aragorn as he pointed out another set of tracks.

Aranwen and Aragorn were running now, following their separate tracks. They stopped at the edge of the forest.

"They left the battle and ran in there!" Aranwen cried, pointing at the trees.

"Fangorn Forest," said Aragorn. "They went inside Fangorn Forest."

****

Author's Notes:

Next chapter will take place in Fangorn Forest and we shall see if Aranwen's vision comes true. I will try to update tomorrow before I leave town, but I might not be able to. If I don't, there might not be a chapter for as long as a little over a week.

Elvish translations:

Man carel le, Legolas? - What are you doing, Legolas?

Daro i! – Stop it!

Mellon nin! – My friend!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan **– I'm not entirely sure if that is a mistake or not. I am using both the book and movie as references to help me write, so it could very well be wrong. I always thought that Gimli should think of it as a really long spirit. : )

**ArwenFairTinuviel **– Helm's Deep is going to be awesome! Yes, Aranwen still grows but the charm makes it invisible so it doesn't stretch her clothes and you couldn't feel her stomach in the air. It hides her growing stomach. Sorry about that! The website is arwen-undomiel . com (take out the spaces). : )

**Jedi Padfoot**- Thank you! There's more to come and I'm trying my best to update often. : )


	23. Chapter Twentytwo Fangorn Forest

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-two: Fangorn Forest

T.A. 3019

Aranwen froze. The trees. Beran was in the trees. She was not going to be safe if she went in the trees. Aragorn noticed how tense she seemed and then he remembered her earlier comment after a vision. She was badly frightened.

"Avo 'osto, Aranwen," said Aragorn softly.

"Im gosta, ada. Im gosta. Beran…" she replied, her fear showing in her voice and her hand was resting on her stomach.

"Belain na le."

"Ada, if he is in there…"

"We shall be more than a match for him. We will protect you Aranwen," Aragorn insisted.

Aranwen nodded and followed Aragorn inside the forest, despite the dread and fear that she felt. Danger was all around her. Danger was in the forest. She could not escape it. It was hopeless. No matter what, Beran would find her and he would kill her. He would kill everyone with her just to get to her. He would kill her father.

"Hebo estel," Legolas whispered in her ear.

"Hannon le, Legolas," she replied softly with a half smile.

"I wish you all would speak so that we could all understand!" muttered Gimli.

Aranwen smiled. Trust the Dwarf to lighten the mood of even the most depressing place. Even if it was a complaint.

Aragorn was still tracking the Hobbits. He started to run and Aranwen followed on his heels, Legolas and Gimli behind her. Aragorn stopped to examine a rather strange set of tracks. Aranwen had never seen anything like them before.

"Strange, these are," he muttered. "Almost like a tree."

"This forest is old and full of anger," said Legolas, his keen Elven senses picking up on things that others did not.

Aranwen nodded in agreement. She could feel it too, now that she was slightly calmer. But she was still being extra cautious and was listening for the slightest sound. If Beran were here, she was determined to find him before he could find her. She started to step away from the group, while they were distracted.

The trees were making strange sounds that were blocking her senses. Leaving Legolas to explain the trees to Aragorn and Gimli, she slipped deeper into Fangorn Forest, despite her bad feelings. Within a few seconds, she was lost.

"No, this cannot be happening!" she whispered to herself. It was her vision, all over again.

Trees and darkness surrounded her. All the trees looked the same and she could not find her own tracks. They had disappeared in the darkness.

"Wanderer, where are you?" teased Beran's voice the same way it had in her vision.

She unsheathed her dagger with her left hand and gripped it tightly. She kept turning, hoping to keep him from sneaking up behind her. She only managed to make herself dizzy and faint. She leaned against a tree, trying to keep herself from vomiting. She tried to relax and she did. At the same time, she felt breath against the back of her neck and froze in horror.

Beran was behind her.

"Hello, my love. Did you think that you could hide from me?" he said.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Keeping an eye on you and keeping you from harm. I do not trust this group that you are traveling with. I especially do not trust that Ranger. I believe he cares for you."

"He does care for me, but in a different way than you ever did!" she spat.

"Calm down, my love."

"Stop calling me that!" she hissed, spinning around to face him. "You lost that right when you executed the camp."

"I killed them for you. I did it to keep you safe. Walker was going to hand you over to the Gondorians. I heard him planning and plotting. Did you not ever wonder why we were heading south?"

"No," she said. Some of what Beran was saying actually made sense. Could he be telling the truth? Was Beran even capable of telling the truth?

Distantly, she heard Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli calling her name. They had noticed that she was missing. If she could warn them, they could kill Beran. But could she do that?

"Gwanno ereb nin! Daro i! Labo vi Orodruin!" she yelled loudly and struggled to free herself from Beran's grip.

"Le melon, Aranwen," said Beran sweetly and Aranwen paused.

"Heniach nin? Pedich Edhellen?" she questioned.

"Tancave," he replied with a sly smile.

"Nai Valaraukar tye-matar!"

"How harsh, Aranwen. I tell you that I love you and tell me that you want Balrogs to eat me. I'm deeply hurt."

"Tevenyel, Beran," she hissed.

"That hurt even more," he said and he tightened his grip on her arms.

"Ai!" she cried as he twisted her injured arm.

"How's that feel, melon nin?" he growled. "That's what it felt like when you left me."

He twisted her arm again and she cried out once more.

"Only it hurt me much worse."

"Please, Beran!" she begged. "Daro i! Im harnannen!"

"If you had stayed with me, you would not be hurt! If you have stayed with me, you would have been safe!" he yelled and twisted her arm more.

She screamed loudly in pain before yelling, "Estel! Estel! Estel! Estel! Estel!"

She yelled until Beran clamped his hand over her mouth, muffling what she said. If only he had not knocked her dagger from her hand. She wanted terribly to kill him on the spot. Slowly and painfully.

"This is how you repay me, Wanderer? By screaming for someone else? Maybe I should kill this 'Estel'. You aren't crying out 'hope' are you?"

Aranwen struggled and managed to slip her left arm past the Ring of Barahir and to her quiver. Her right arm was still pinned behind her back and Beran still covered her mouth. She took an arrow from her quiver and stabbed Beran in the arm. He cried out in pain and dropped her on the ground, were she retrieved her dagger and kicked Beran in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground as well, where Aranwen lightly dragged her dagger across his throat, leaving a thin red line behind, like the one she bore upon her own throat.

"Come near me again, and I will kill you," she hissed and jabbed her dagger into his stomach and viciously twisted it before pulling it out.

She went to stab him again but a flash of light blinded her and she fell backwards and hit her head.

****

Author's Notes:

Despite what she said, Aranwen would have killed him. Oh, and Beran did not know Elvish before, which is why when he attacked her in Rivendell, he did not know what she had said to Elladan and Elrohir. Just recently, Saruman taught him Elvish. Aranwen just does not know who taught him yet. Aranwen would have given Beran a chance had he let her go and not harmed her. Now she's determined to kill him. Sorry about all the Elvish, I went a little overboard this chapter! Look for the next chapter tomorrow!

Elvish translations:

Avo 'osto, Aranwen. – Fear not, Aranwen.

Im gosta, ada. Im gosta. – I'm afraid, father. I'm afraid.

Belain na le. – The Valar be with you.

Hebo estel. – Have hope.

Hannon le, Legolas. – Thank you, Legolas.

Gwanno ereb nin! – Leave me alone!

Daro i! – Stop it!

Labo vi Orodruin! – Go jump in Mount Doom!

Le melon, Aranwen. – I love you, Aranwen.

Heniach nin? – Do you understand me?

Pedich Edhellen? – Do you speak Elvish?

Tancave. – Yes.

Nai Valaraukar tye-matar! – May Balrogs eat you!

Tevenyel, Beran. – I hate you, Beran.

Ai! – Ah!

Melon nin. – My love.

Im harnannen! – I'm wounded!

Reviewers!

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – Thanks! Now that I'm home, I'm going to try and post every day. I hope you like this chapter: )

**Fae Black** – You are right, it could have been better. Hopefully, this chapter is better. Thanks for pointing that out: )

**Jedi Padfoot** – Thank you so much! I'm so pleased that you think I'm a great writer! I'm looking forward to Helm's Deep myself and I think it will be interesting to say the least: )

**IwishChan** – I'm not sure either, but thanks for pointing it out all the same. : )

**YoginiGal **– I think I did spell it Uruk-hai at some point, but when I changed it in my dictionary, I think I spelled it wrong. Sorry about that! Spying is fun, and I'll try to include some more of it at some point: )


	24. Chapter Twentythree Gandalf's Secret

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Gandalf's Secret**

**T.A. 3019**

When Aranwen awoke, Aragorn was cleaning her arrow wounds again as well as attending to the small wounds she had sustained in her fight with Beran. Her arrow had sliced her as well as Beran, even though it was in his arm, not hers.

"Happy birthday," said Aragorn with a smile as he noticed that she was awake. "Neth ohtar nin." (_My young warrior.)_

"Happy birthday, ada."

Aragorn ruffled Aranwen's messy dark hair. It was ironic that their birthdays fell on the same day—March 1st. Aragorn was eighty-eight years old and Aranwen was nineteen this year, the first year that they would share their birthday. Neither had known about the other before these last few months so to celebrate their birthday together, even in the middle of Fangorn Forest, was special to them both.

"Beran," she said, remembering her fight. "Where is that scum of Mordor?"

Aranwen felt her stomach. She could feel her baby inside her, growing. She would have killed Beran to protect her unborn child. That was why she hurt him so badly. She was afraid for her baby. Aranwen was only vicious when she felt extremely threatened or when she was fighting Orcs who deserved it.

"If I knew," remarked Aragorn, his hatred towards Beran showing in his voice. "I would kill him myself."

"But it is not yet his time to die, as much as you would wish it to be," spoke an old man beside Aragorn. "He still has a part to play in the matters at hand."

"Gandalf? Is that you? I thought the Balrog killed you!" she said in amazement as she noticed the wizard standing beside Aragorn.

The wise wizard smiled and greeted her by saying, "He did but I was returned to life after I slay him. My task is not yet finished and neither is Beran's."

"What is Beran's task?" she questioned, unsure of how a person like Beran could have a task—especially one that he would need to live for.

"That has yet to be determined. But you cannot kill him yet! I understand that you want revenge after all that has happened, but now is not the time."

Revenge was nothing compared to what Aranwen wanted. After all that Beran had done, revenge alone was not enough. Nothing was.

"Then how do you know that he even has a task?" Aragorn asked, not understanding what the wizard could possibly mean. "How do you know that he doesn't just want her dead?"

"Do not think me a fool, Aragorn. If Beran means to harm her—"

Aragorn cut off the wizard. Normally he would respect the wizard's choices, but not when his daughter's life was at stake. He knew how dangerous Beran was.

"Gandalf, have you not seen Beran's attempts on her life? She is in danger! He will not stop until she's dead!" he yelled, his gray-blue eyes wide and his hair wild. He looked like a mad man, not the calm and caring Ranger that everyone knew.

Aranwen stepped back a few steps to lean upon a tree. Her father was right. Beran would kill her. She had seen him and he had hurt her. She had begged and he still had hurt her. He claimed to love her, but how could you knowingly harm someone that you love? You could not. Unless you never really loved them. Had Beran befriended her because he knew who she truly was? Had he been after something that only Isildur's heir could give him? And when she ran away, he gave up on pretending to love her and decided to hunt her down like a dog and slaughter her? Was she worth more to him dead or alive?

Legolas and Gimli silently watched from a distance. They had no right to get involved in the affairs of Aranwen, Aragorn, and Gandalf. Legolas had a feeling that Gandalf knew something, otherwise he would have let Aranwen kill Beran or he would not be insisting that Beran remain alive. But why would Gandalf not confide in the two people that his secret would affect the most?

Aranwen started to feel sick and everything around her began to move and swirl, making her dizzy. Suddenly, the spinning stopped and all Aranwen knew was darkness. She was having a vision.

Galadriel was looking in her mirror. Gandalf was with her.

They were focusing on the fates of the members of the Fellowship and those close to them. They watched Boromir's death at the hands of Lurtz, despite Aranwen's attempts to help save him from a terrible fate. They saw Merry dressed as an Esquire of Rohan and Pippin dressed in the uniform of the citadel at Minas Tirith. They saw Frodo and Bilbo setting sail for the Undying Lands along with Elrond, Gandalf, and the few Elves left in Middle-earth. They saw Legolas building a ship, in which he and Gimli would use to leave Middle-earth, long after the War of the Ring. They saw Sam happily at home in the Shire, married to Rosie Cotton, playing with his children and tending the gardens that he loved. They saw Aragorn crowned king of Gondor and Anor. They saw the birth of Eldarion. They saw Arwen's fate. They finally saw Aranwen trying to protect twin babies, each with the same gray-blue eyes that she had. They saw Beran dying to save Aranwen and the twins.

Aranwen knew then why Gandalf insisted that Beran stay alive. He had seen him saving her and her children. Beran was not the enemy—at least not completely.

"Ada! Beran does not wish me dead! He loves me!" Aranwen lied, hoping in her heart that what she said was true.

"He's tried to kill you!" Aragorn argued.

"Maybe, but he was angry. He could never bring himself to kill me. Even when Saruman was killing me, he stopped him. He does not wish me dead or I would already be dead," she said calmly.

"You saw," Gandalf said, knowingly. "You saw it."

"Saw what, Gandalf? What did my daughter see?" Aragorn questioned the wizard. His eyes darted between Gandalf and Aranwen.

"A vision, Aragorn. A vision from Galadriel's mirror I believe. A vision of Beran's task," Gandalf said quietly.

Aragorn turned towards Aranwen and focused on her face. "Is this true?" he asked her, trying to remain calm.

Aranwen bit her lip and whispered, "Yes, ada."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Aragorn, let her tell you later," Legolas said, sensing that Aranwen was upset and worried.

"Legolas, if she does not tell me soon, I might just have to hunt Beran down and kill him!" Aragorn hissed, turning around to face Legolas, once again wild.

"Aragorn, mellon nin, you are not yourself," Legolas said, shaking his head at the insane Ranger. "Look at yourself. You are scaring your daughter. Aranwen is afraid of you."

What Legolas said was true. Aranwen was scared of her father. She had never seen Aragorn act this way and it was decidedly not normal behavior for Aragorn. Something was wrong, some evil was at work here.

"Do not be ridiculous, Legolas. Why would my own daughter be afraid of me?"

Aranwen stared at her father. Her father looked the same as ever but he was not acting like her father. Something shiny caught her eye and her gray-blue eyes were drawn to the Evenstar, her mother's necklace, dangling from its chain about her father's throat. The usually bright jewel was blackened and no light shone from it. The Evenstar was the connection between her parents, a reflection of her mother. If the jewel faded, so did her mother. What had happened to her mother?

_'Dead', _whispered a voice in her head. '_She is dead. Your father knows this and it has driven him mad.'_

Yes, it would account for Aragorn's strange behavior. Arwen's death would unhinge him.

_Arwen Undomiel lay upon her bed. She was dressed in a pale purple gown and her long dark hair was tangled and wild. Her hands clutched at a bleeding wound below her heart. Her eyes were wide as she gasped for breath. "So sorry, Aranwen, Estel," she whispered and he breathing slowed. "Beran…" she gasped and her eyes closed, never to see the light of day again._

Beran. Beran killed her mother. Beran drove her father to madness. She would kill him.

_'That's right. He killed her. Now kill him,'_ hissed the voice in her head.

She should kill him. She had already wounded him. Why not kill him? He deserved death after all that he had done.

_'Kill the Rangers. Kill them both.'_

Rangers? What Rangers? Beran was only one Ranger.

_'Free your father from his pain. Kill him along with the murderer. Let your father and mother be at peace.'_

Kill Aragorn? She could not kill her own father. Could she?

_'Do it!'_ ordered the voice. _'End his pain.'_

Aranwen wrapped her fingers around her dagger. The dagger that Aragorn had so thoughtfully placed back into its sheath. The dagger that would end his pain. Aranwen stepped closer, and withdrew the dagger. The dagger felt heavy in her hand but at the same time it felt light. Aranwen tightened the grip of her left hand and breathed in deeply. Then she raised the dagger and prepared to fatally stab her father in his heart

To end his pain.

****

Author's Notes:

Just so it is clear, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn had already talked with Gandalf a little bit before Aranwen woke, so they knew the story about the Balrog. Aranwen didn't, so Gandalf told her a bit of it. I left an evil cliffie, I know! I wonder if anyone can guess what is going on with Aranwen and also with Aragorn. Next chapter due tomorrow!

Reviewers!

**Jedi Padfoot** – Thanks! Here's a new chapter for you: )

**YoginiGal** – Thanks! I'm sorry that the Elvish was confusing. I have a tendency to get carried away with Elvish. By the time Aranwen and Beran make-up, it will probably be too late for the both of them to have a relationship. Their relationship was doomed from the beginning. He does know a lot about her, but he never knew that she was part Elf and who her parents were. He may or may not even know her true name. If he did, she'd always be Wanderer to him. : )

**ArwenFairTinuviel **– I'm glad to be back! I really liked the last chapter too, and I'm so pleased that you did as well! I'm going to try to update every day from now on, but once I go back to school, its going to be hard. For the time being though, I'm going to update every day! Especially when I leave evil cliffies: )

**IwishChan** – Aranwen's no worse from her fight. A few minor cuts, but she'll live. As for Beran, I'm not telling yet. And given half a chance, Aragorn will kill Beran. : )

**Fae Black** – Thanks! I'm glad it was better! I'm going to do what you said with the Elvish from now on. Sorry that the translations were so far from the actually lines! Hopefully it will be better from now on. : )


	25. Chapter Twentyfour Possession

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-four: Possession

T.A. 3019

_'That's it. End his pain,'_ whispered the voice in Aranwen's head.

She had to help him. She had to end his pain. She was his daughter, she could not sit idly and watch him suffer. She could not. She had to end it.

The dagger flashed through the air and headed for Aragorn's heart. Aragorn had yet to notice his daughter sneaking up behind him, let alone the dagger headed for his heart. Legolas was still arguing with his good friend. His Elven eyes picked up on the dagger before Aranwen could raise it. What was she doing? At first the Elven prince was confused but then he realized what was happening. Aranwen was going to kill her father.

Legolas tackled Aragorn to the ground, knocking him out of the path of Aranwen's dagger. The dagger sliced harmlessly through the air.

"Valar damn you, Legolas Greenleaf!" Aranwen hissed and turned on the blonde Elf near her feet.

Gandalf rushed over and grabbed Aranwen's arm. He twisted it and pried the dagger from her tightly closed fingers. She screamed at him and fought to keep the dagger. Aragorn and Legolas moved a little ways away from Aranwen and Gandalf. Legolas did not have to keep his good friend back from the dagger-wielding Aranwen. Aragorn seemed content to stand back and watch his daughter fight with the wizard. Something wasn't right.

_'Kill the Elf. He wants to let Beran live. He wants Beran to kill your daughter,'_ whispered a voice in Aragorn's head.

But Legolas was his friend. He would not want his friend dead.

_'He wants her dead as much as Beran. He loves your wife. He would see and your daughter dead.'_

Legolas in love with Arwen? Impossible! But they were good friends… Arwen would never leave him for Legolas! Would she? What if he were dead? Nothing could keep his best friend from stealing Arwen if he was dead and so was Aranwen. He could not allow Legolas to steal his wife.

"Traitor!" Aragorn hissed and drew his dagger and turned to attack Legolas.

By sheer luck and Elven reflexes, Legolas was able to avoid the cleverly wielded dagger from the Ranger. What was Legolas to do? This was Aragorn. This was his best friend! Why would Aragorn attack him?

He would not—unless…

Unless he was possessed.

It suddenly all made sense. The reason Aragorn was acting strange. The reason Aranwen had raised a dagger to stab her own father. The two Rangers were being possessed by some unseen evil. Saruman was possessing Aragorn and Aranwen.

"Gandalf! It's Saruman! He's possessing them!" the Elf shouted to the wizard.

Gandalf raised his staff and shouted, "Begone!"

Aranwen and Aragorn froze for a second. Then they moved and Aragorn dropped his dagger. Aranwen's hand flew to her stomach, feeling for her baby. They both looked exhausted.

"Nana," whispered Aranwen softly, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Aragorn noticed Aranwen's tears and softly walked over to where she had sunk down to the ground, her back against a tree. He saw the tears and wanted badly to comfort her.

"Aranwen," he said softly, sitting down beside her.

"She's dead!" she cried, tears flowing freely. "He killed her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nana, she's gone!"

Aragorn suddenly realized that Aranwen had been tricked. He looked down to the Evenstar, which was glowing brightly and reassuring him that everything was alright. Arwen was fine, yet whatever had just happened had preyed on one of Aranwen's greatest fears.

"No, she's alive," he said and he removed the Evenstar and placed it in Aranwen's hand. "She's fine."

The light from the Evenstar was reassuring and calming. How could she have been tricked into believing that her mother was dead? She would be able to tell if Arwen was gone, she would feel it. Arwen was alive, at least for the time being.

"What happened?" Aranwen asked.

"You and Aragorn were being possessed by Saruman," said Gandalf. "It was not a strong possession, at least not as strong as the one Saruman holds over Theoden."

"We must stop Saruman," Aranwen said, getting off the ground. "Before Theoden does something he will regret."

"We must make haste to Edoras," said Gandalf as he led the way from Fangorn Forest.

At Gandalf's call, four horses galloped into view. They were Hasufel, Arod, Star, and Shadowfax. Star tossed her head and whinnied to Aranwen.

"One of the Meras, unless my eyes are deceived," muttered Legolas, looking at Shadowfax.

"He is Shadowfax and he has my friend through many journeys," Gandalf remarked, patting the white horse on the neck.

Aranwen hopped on Star's back with a little help from Aragorn and she handed him back the Evenstar. Aragorn smiled and swung onto Hasufel's back. Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod. Gandalf jumped onto Shadowfax bareback.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked.

No one replied and four horses turned and headed for Edoras.

* * *

The following day, Aranwen, Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli arrived in Edoras. People stared at them but no one said a word. They silently rode past the houses until they reached the Golden Hall of Meduseld. They dismounted near the steps and led their horses into the stables. After seeing to the horses, the weary riders climbed the steps to the Golden Hall and met with the doorwardens.

"Who are you and what brings you here?" asked one of the doorwardens.

"Did Lord Eomer not give you word of our coming?" Aragorn asked.

"Eomer has been banished. He gave no such word."

"We have come to speak to your king, Theoden. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realms, and Aranwen, Ranger of the North. I suspect that you already know who I am," said Gandalf.

"That I do. If Theoden, King, will speak with you, I must bid you to lay your weapons aside," said the doorwarden.

"Let us know if your master will speak with us and then we shall lay down our weapons," said Aragorn.

The doorwarden nodded and went away to announce their coming to Theoden.

"Lay down our weapons?" Aranwen said. "Why should we do such a thing?"

"No doubt that it is a rule coming from Saruman. He may mean to bring others against us once we are in the hall, guards to kill us," said Legolas.

"I will not lay down my weapons!" Aranwen insisted. "I will not go into the unknown unprotected!"

"Aranwen, we may need your help if Gandalf is to succeed in removing Saruman's presence. You must lay down your weapons!" Legolas told the stubborn half-Elf.

"No denying who her father is," Gimli remarked under his breath.

"Ada, must I relinquish my weapons?" Aranwen asked Aragorn, her blue-gray eyes staring him down.

"Tancave, Aranwen," replied Aragorn. (_Yes, Aranwen.)_

"I will, as long as no one touches them," Aranwen agreed, caving in. She really didn't want to go unarmed into the Golden Hall. What if Saruman himself was inside? She was so used to carrying weapons, that she did not want to lay hers aside. She always had at least a dagger with her at all times. When Aragorn wasn't looking, Aranwen slipped her dagger up her right sleeve, just incase.

"Theoden will see you," said the doorwarden, returning from the Golden Hall. "Now you must lay down your weapons."

Gimli laid down his axe, Legolas laid down his bow, quiver, and fighting knives, Gandalf laid down his sword and Aragorn laid down his bow, quiver, sword, and dagger. Aranwen hesitated but lay down her sword, bow and quiver. No one noticed that her dagger was missing. Yet the doorwarden would not let them in.

"Your staff," he asked Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick, would you?" Gandalf replied and the doorwarden moved to allow them entry. Legolas helped Gandalf through the doors, adding to the image of an old man. Aranwen, Aragorn and Gimli followed them inside.

Gandalf walked straight to Theoden's throne. Theoden looked to be a very old man, but Aranwen knew for a fact that Theoden was younger than her father. Was Saruman's possession doing this to him? A creepy looking man robed in black stood beside Theoden. Aranwen glared at him, sensing his evil. He was the one responsible for the possession of Theoden. He worked for Saruman. Saruman had convinced her that her mother was dead and tried to have her kill Aragorn. She would kill him and his minion.

Some people were following the group at a distance. Aranwen scanned the group with her eyes, looking for potential threats. No, Beran was not in the group, nor was Saruman. It was just a group of people loyal to Grima Wormtongue. No major threat.

Aranwen tuned out Gandalf and Theoden's speech. She did not care what words were said. All she cared was that Saruman would no longer possess anyone. That was all that mattered.

Suddenly, the group that had followed them, attacked. They were trying to stop Gandalf in the middle of removing Saruman's presence. Aranwen join in fighting the attackers, punching and kicking her way towards Gandalf, to keep people from interfering with the wizard. She made her way towards the throne and was almost there when she saw a young woman, not much older than herself, come running into the room. Aragorn grabbed her by the arm before she could run to Theoden's side. At the same time, Aranwen felt the evil that was Saruman, leave.

Theoden was no longer possessed.

****

Author's Notes:

Sorry that this is a bad chapter. I'm in a hurry to get this written and posted. Sorry if it's terrible!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan **– Legolas notices! It was a shame that they couldn't have a normal birthday—but oh well! Nothing is ever normal for them: )

**Fae Black –** Thank you so much! Everyone does have a voice in their heads, but these were different. : )

**Jedi Padfoot** – Aranwen would never want to kill Aragorn and Arwen's not dead—at least not yet. I make no guarantees. : )


	26. Chapter Twentyfive Reflections

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-five: Reflections

T.A. 3019

Beran yanked the arrow from his arm before cleansing it using herbs from his pack. After the fresh wound was clean, he wrapped it tightly. He had already dealt with the stab wound that Aranwen's dagger had left in his stomach. Her sharp dagger had sliced through several layers of leather as easily if it had been butter. Her anger had nearly killed him.

His beautiful Wanderer had almost killed him.

Not that he could blame her. He had hurt her just as much—if not more—than she had hurt him. He had given her every reason to want him dead.

That had never been his intention. All he had ever wanted to do was keep her safe from harm. The reason he had killed Walker and the other Rangers in the camp was to protect her. His love for her had blinded him, causing him to make mistakes. His love had caused her to hate him.

What if, the camp was still there? Would Wanderer still love him? Would she even still be alive or would Walker have already killed her or handed her over to certain death? What if, he had not followed her, hunted her? Would she have missed him, rather than fear him? He had seen the fear in her eyes when he had called her name. He had also seen the hate.

He had lost the love of his life, his beautiful wife. Wanderer, who had once been very much in love with him--now hated him. They had been the best of friends when they first met, when Wanderer was a young girl running from her past. A girl with the skills of a Ranger who had, more than once, helped him out of trouble or danger. They had watched each other's backs during skirmishes with Orcs and nighttime watches.

How it did it all go wrong?

* * *

Despite his wounds, Beran managed to travel from Fangorn Forest to Edoras. He knew that was where the group was planning to go. He knew that they would take Wanderer with them. His Wanderer, who he'd hurt. If they hurt her, he'd kill them all, especially the Ranger. He didn't trust him. He was too close to Wanderer and he didn't like the closeness that he saw. They seemed closer than he and Wanderer had ever been.

As soon as he caught up to them, he would formulate a plan to get rid of the Ranger. He would kill the Ranger as soon as possible. Wanderer would need him without the Ranger there to protect her. She would beg for him to return.

And he would swear never to hurt her again.

****

Author's Notes:

Just a quick look at what Beran's up to. And it's definitely no good. Look for a new chapter tomorrow!

Reviewers!

**YoginiGal **– So far, she hasn't killed anyone, but that might change. She's still very jumpy after her last meeting with Beran. As for Beran, he's still following her. : )

**IwishChan **– They got lucky that time. I don't think Arwen would be happy if anyone brought back Aragorn or Aranwen dead. : )

**Fae Black** – No I don't know of Full Metal Alchemist but I do know of Pirates of Penzance, having watched it several times in music class. That chapter was annoying and I think no matter what would have ended bad. I'm going to try much harder from now to not end up with another chapter like that. I'm not going to rush either. At least I hope. : )

**Phantom666 **– Thanks: )

**ElvenRyder **– Thank you! Enjoy the story: )

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – Thanks! I'll try for something else cool soon: )


	27. Chapter Twentysix Wargs

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-six: Wargs

T.A. 3019

Theodred was buried soon after their arrival. Aranwen chose not to attend, as she was feeling ill. Her child was close to being born and every day was harder for her. She longed to tell Aragorn, to confide in someone, but if he knew, he would send her away. And after all that she had been through to get there, she was not going to be sent away so easily. She would just have to deal with it on her own, as she had done with everything else.

"Aranwen?" Aragorn asked, entering the room.

"Yes, ada?"

"Pack your bags. We are heading to Helm's Deep. I will meet you in the stables," he said and without waiting for her reply, turned and left the room.

Aranwen quickly shoved her few belongings back into her saddlebags, gathered her weapons, which had been returned to her, and headed towards the stables. She knew what was going on. They were going to flee to the fortress and once there, Saruman would attack them. If anyone else knew it, they did not show it. They would all die.

Star whinnied happily as Aranwen entered the stable and she patted the dapple-gray on the neck.

"Hey girl," she whispered to the horse. "I'm sorry but it looks like we will need to run again."

The horse snorted and Aranwen quickly saddled the mare. With every second that passed, Star grew more and more nervous, as did Aranwen. She stopped her frantic work when she heard her father's voice. He was standing with a big bay horse, trying to calm him down. She heard him softly whisper in Elvish and smiled.

When she saw the blonde woman, Eowyn come over and speak to him, she grew angry. She could tell that the woman of Rohan liked her father, but Eowyn was only five years older than she was and Aragorn was married. Married to her mother, Arwen and she would not let this woman steal her father away from her mother, no matter what.

"Manan nalye?" asked Legolas, coming up behind Aranwen. He too was looking at Eowyn and Aragorn. (_How are you?)_

"Im gruitheb na Eowyn," she told him. (_I am angry at Eowyn.)_

"Hebo estel, Aranwen. Aragorn is no fool," he said before disappearing to attend to Arod. And to see what trouble Gimli had gotten into recently. (_Have hope, Aranwen.)_

She knew that Legolas was right. Aragorn would never leave Arwen for Eowyn, even if her mother died or sailed away. Aragorn loved Arwen, as she had once loved Beran. Up to the massacre, she would have gladly taken an arrow for him or been stabbed to death by a blade. But now, she didn't know what she would do.

Aranwen shook her head clear of all thoughts of Beran. Now was not a time to dwell on the past. For now, she needed to worry about staying alive and dissuading Eowyn from crushing on her father. And of course, the safety of her unborn child.

Aranwen was already mounted on Star and ready to leave when Aragorn rode up on Hasufel, Legolas and Gimli following him on Arod. Aranwen was near the head of the group, not far from Theoden King. Eowyn was nearby and Aranwen tried her best to not think about her.

"Aranwen, are your wounds bothering you?" Aragorn asked, noticing the look on her face and worrying about her.

"They are fine, ada. I am fine. Just worried that's all. I have a bad feeling about this, that's all," she insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, ada, I'm sure," she said, not bothering to look at Aragorn, afraid that he would press the issue if he saw her face.

Aragorn sighed and shook his head slightly. Legolas could barely contain a laugh. Aranwen was easily as stubborn as her father was—if not more.

Gimli was telling an amusing story about Dwarves when Aranwen felt something was very off. She rode ahead, leaving Aragorn behind, who was busy conversing with Theoden. Legolas had gone ahead before her, so she rode up behind him as he was finishing off a Warg. Her gray-blue eyes went wide and she froze for a split second.

"It's a scout. Go warn the others!" Legolas told her and she nodded and spun around.

"Wargs!" she cried, galloping back to the others. "They're attacking!"

"Riders get to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered and everyone mounted their horses and formed a line. Swords were drawn and spears were at hand, as they prepared to do battle.

"Aranwen, go with Eowyn and the women!" Aragorn ordered his daughter.

"No, ada, I will fight!" she argued and unsheathed her sword with her healing right hand and gripped it tightly. Her arm was still wounded and weak, but she would be able to hold her own.

Aragorn opened his mouth to argue with her, but the Wargs rushed into the small group before he could speak again. Aranwen hacked away at the attacking Wargs from the back of Star until her sword fell from her hand. She jumped off Star and searched the ground for her sword. She couldn't find it. She drew her dagger and grabbed a nearby spear. A Warg appeared behind her and she slit its throat with the dagger. She spun around and jabbed the spear in the belly of another Warg.

"Ada?" she called after she came across his sword that he too had lost. "Ada?"

She saw a blur heading towards the cliff and she sharpened her eyesight and saw her father. She ran after the Warg that he was fighting and cried out in horror when she saw the Warg disappear off the cliff—with her father. She raced to the edge and looked over. Her father was nowhere in sight.

Aranwen collapsed on the grass and began to cry. Her father was dead. Aragorn was dead.

"Aranwen! Man carel le?" called Legolas, spotting her beside the cliff. (_What are you doing?)_

"Ada," she whispered and looked over the cliff.

A cackle was heard from behind them and Legolas turned to see a Warg rider laughing, Aragorn's Elven dagger in his stomach.

"He's…" said the Warg rider and then he coughed. "…dead. He took a tumble off the cliff…"

Legolas was angered and he wanted to tell the Warg rider that he was a dirty liar and curse him, but he noticed something sparkling in his hand. Legolas pried the hand open and from the grasp of the dying Warg rider, he pulled out the Evenstar. The light of the Evenstar was dull, fading, and Legolas knew that if Aragorn had fallen from the cliff, he was most likely dead and Arwen would feel it and fade.

As for Aranwen, he knew not.

****

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone likes this chapter! Enjoy! And yes I did change some things in the movie storyline, but oh well! Next chapter should be up tomorrow, hopefully, and will be taking place in Aragorn's point of view. I had to include the Warg attack and Aragorn's fall, even though it wasn't in the books!

Reviewers!

**ElvenRyder** – I thought about making it longer, but it ended up being better as a short chapter. Glad to know you liked it: )

**IwishChan** – Who could blame her: )

**Fae Black** – Yup, I don't plan on a bad chapter again. There's still more to Beran than I told in the last chapter, but it does clear things up a little as to his motives and his mindset. It is a very complicated story, like you said. I have to keep looking at my several pages of notes and plot lines to make sure I get everything straight. Thanks: )


	28. Chapter Twentyseven Breath of Life

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-seven: Breath of Life

T.A. 3019

Was this what it felt like to be dead? If it was, death was not as bad as he had thought.

Dead? He could not possibly be dead—not now. Not when people needed him the most. Not when Aranwen needed him and the people of Rohan needed him. He could not be dead.

Aragorn opened his eyes slowly as he felt warm breath upon his face. He was wet and lying near a river that had washed him up on shore. The warm breath had come from the muzzle of a horse, specifically the one he had met in Rohan and told Eowyn to free. Brego snorted at him and lay down beside him. Aragorn reached out to pet him and relaxed for a moment, enjoying the fact that he was very much alive.

What would Arwen have done if he had died? Who would have been the one to break the news to her? Would she have sailed with Elrond? And Aranwen? She would have been devastated, as would Arwen. Had Aranwen seen him fall? Did she know what happened? Did she know he was still alive?

Lately, she had not been having many visions and she could not trust most of them. Something was affecting her, but Aragorn could not figure it out and Aranwen was not telling him. Aranwen hardly ever told him anything. He supposed it was a reflex from living in the Wild and having to keep secrets. He wished she would feel comfortable enough to share her secrets with him. He knew firsthand how much of a burden keeping secrets was.

Brego snorted and Aragorn grabbed a hold of his mane, attempting to pull himself up on the back of the large bay horse. As soon as he was on the horse's back, Brego stood up and turned towards Helm's Deep making his way to the fortress, determined to help those that he could.

* * *

Aranwen was deep in thought. Her father was dead. Her father was _dead_. It was an endless stream of depression and it all circled around Aragorn's death. So much pain that she could hardly bear it. It all hurt so deeply and badly. How could so much pain affect her at the same time? The entire situation with Beran and now her father's death?

Then the darkness came, and Aranwen had a vision.

Ten thousand Orcs and Uruk-hai were marching from Isengard to Helm's Deep. They were coming to slay all the people that were hidden and protected by the fortress. They carried with them pots of fire, full of a black powder. Up on a hill, not far from them, stood a horse with an injured man on his back. Dark tangled hair covered the face of the man, but Aranwen knew the ragged Ranger anywhere. It was Aragorn, and he was alive.

Suddenly, a voice broke through her vision and called her to another one.

_"Aranwen, Aranwen," called the voice, a sweet voice. Her mother's voice. _

Arwen was dressed in a navy blue gown covered with a gray riding cloak. The hood covered her dark hair and she was preparing to leave Rivendell. Tears were in her eyes.

"I've got to leave, my daughter. I want to stay with you and Aragorn, but I can't. I must leave these shores. One day, you too will understand. Take care of your father, Aranwen. Help him to become the great king I know he will be… Namarie, Aranwen…" (Farewell, Aranwen.)

"Nana," whispered Aranwen. "Don't leave me!"

But her vision of Arwen was gone and so was her mother. And the painful truth began to sink in. Her father was alive for the time being and her mother was leaving Middle-earth. And Saruman was sending troops to kill them all. She was going to die and so was her father, if he didn't die before reaching Helm's Deep. If he made it to Helm's Deep, it would be her job to tell him that Arwen had left. That she had deserted them both.

Did Arwen understand the effects of her actions? Did she know that she was leaving Aranwen to raise a child or if Galadriel's vision was correct, twins? Did she know how miserable Aragorn would be without her? Did she realize that they were committing them to misery? Aranwen did not know how to care for children and she had hoped that Arwen would help her. And Aragorn would be a wreck without her! What was Aranwen supposed to do? What could she do?

But she couldn't do a damned thing.

****

Author's Notes:

I hope this chapter is better! I'm going to try to update by Thursday.

Reviewers!

**YoginiGal** – I'm trying to stick to the movie because I don't have a lot of time to keep going through my books, which are quickly falling apart. As for Beran, you'll see. : )

**ElvenRyder** – Thanks, here's a new chapter Jossy: )

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – I will change the view again at some point, most likely after the battle. This chapter shows a little more of her feelings that I didn't fit into the last chapter. My updates will most likely be once a week due to my homework load but I will update back to back on weekends. This means the chapters will be better. : )

**Ainariel** – Thanks! And no, because of the charm that Galadriel placed, no one will notice. She appears to look like she always has even though her stomach is growing. : )

**Fae Black** – It's still going to take nine months for the baby to be born, but as time goes on, she becomes more intuned to the baby and it may at times seem like the baby's been born or she's close to it. Glad you like it: )


	29. Chapter Twentyeight Helm's Deep

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-eight: Helm's Deep

T.A. 3019

Aranwen paced back and forth in front of the wall, her gray-blue eyes scanning for any signs of life beyond the rock fortress that was Helm's Deep. She was already dressed for battle, a shirt of chain mail covered her torn black tunic. She had fastened her leather vest over the chain mail, trying to convince herself that it was just a heavier shirt. Aranwen detested armor and normally she would have refused to wear it, but it was a necessary precaution. Without it, she was at a greater risk and so was her child.

Her quiver was strapped tightly to her slim body(thanks to Galadriel's charm) and her bow hung beside it. Her sword and dagger hung in their sheaths from her belt. She was armed and pissed—which is never a good combination.

She was nervous. What if she did not live through the battle? What if Aragorn did not arrive in time or he was slain along the way? Her mind was full of these thoughts and each was worse than the previous one. She knew that the likelihood of Rohan winning the battle was slim to none. She knew that she would die if Helm's Deep was breached, as would everyone else. No one would survive, if Helm's Deep fell to the armies of Mordor and Isengard.

"Aranwen, you should head to the caves with Eowyn," said Legolas, who appeared behind her.

"No, I'm going to stay here and fight with others. I'm going to take ada's place, since he is not here. I'm going to fight," Aranwen insisted once she got over her initial shock of seeing the Elf.

"I swore to Aragorn that I'd protect you."

She knew that she should do as Legolas said and flee to the caves. She was pregnant

and she knew that pregnant women do not fight in battles. She was just being stubborn. But she knew in her heart that what she was doing was right. It could very well kill her, but she knew that she would die with comfort of knowing what she did was right.

"I know Legolas and I respect that, but I will not flee. I am sick of fleeing!" she yelled at Elf, surprised at her own anger.

Unbidden, memories of her fight with Beran and subsequent flight filled her mind. She remembered fleeing the village after the massacre. She remembered fleeing after she killed the assassin. All she had ever done in her life was flee.

But no longer would she flee.

"Do you ever think about someone other than yourself? Aranwen, this battle is not about you. It's not your battle. Things are different for you…"

Aranwen laughed and then she glared at the Elf, before she spoke, "Things are not different. I may be Isildur's heir and a woman but I am no coward. Hain u-gurth!"(_I do not fear death!)_

What she said was true. She was not afraid of death. She had never been afraid of death. She had only ever been afraid of Beran.

"That may be so, but you should still head to the caves. Eowyn could use your help. She is the last line of defense for the women and children," Legolas said, trying to change the stubborn half-Elf's mind.

"No. I refuse to head for the caves. I will stay here, on the wall, and await my fate with the others," Aranwen said, narrowing her eyes and turning her back to Legolas.

Legolas sighed and slowly walked away. Even Aragorn had never been this stubborn. Did Aranwen have a death wish? Did she wish to join her father so soon? What was she thinking? Legolas did not wonder long because shortly after his return to the main level, a disheveled man rode in on a bay horse. He was wounded and appeared to be exhausted.

This man, this stranger, was none other than Aragorn.

* * *

Aranwen did not see her father return. She had been preoccupied with her thoughts and a haunting memory of her first battle. It was nowhere near the scale that Helm's Deep was on, but it was trying all the same. After all, she was only fifteen.

**T.A. 3015**

She was wandering around alone, in the Wild. She had just escaped an assassin and killed a man. Not an Orc, but a living, breathing, feeling man. Sure, he had tried to kill her first, but it was still a man. Someone of her own race. And she had snuffed out his life.

She had no clue where she was. And she did not give a damn.

Silently, she crept through the trees, her senses alert for any danger. It was not long before the sounds of fighting filled her ears. Her first instinct was to turn and run. But curiosity made her run towards the battle. It wasn't large enough to be a battle, but it was not small enough to be a skirmish.

Orcs were attacking a small village and encampment of Rangers. Homes were burning and women and children were screaming. Aranwen froze as memories of the disaster at her own village filled her mind. She could not let that happen again. She could not stand by and let it happen again.

Swiftly, she drew her sword and dagger and slipped from her cover of trees and threw herself into battle. The odds were against her and the others, but she did not think about numbers. All she thought about was stopping and killing all the Orcs. All she cared about was saving the village. She did not want to let it happen again.

Waves of Orcs turned towards her, sensing an easy kill. But they were wrong. She had trained with a blade at a young age and was naturally skilled. And she was furious.

Mordor hath no fury like a Ranger scorned, she thought to herself. Not that the saying necessarily applied to her. But the forces of Mordor were nothing compared to her when she was pissed. And right now, she was pissed.

Her sword sliced through Orc after Orc, showing no mercy and pitting no one. All she could think of was stopping them. The bodies piled up all around her and she never noticed the few other Men fighting nearby. All her thoughts were bent on killing.

And kill she did. By the time she was finished, all several hundred Orcs were dead. She had help the villagers and Rangers pile the carcasses and burn them. She had been thanked for helping and for turning the tide of the battle.

She was wandering around alone, in the Wild. She had just escaped an assassin and killed a man. Not an Orc, but a living, breathing, feeling man. Sure, he had tried to kill her first, but it was still a man. Someone of her own race. And she had snuffed out his life.

T.A. 3019

But the stakes were higher this time and her skills were honed. This time she was ready and this time, like before, she would triumph again. She always did.

* * *

Night fell and the sound of a horn woke Aranwen from her nap. She mentally smacked herself for falling asleep so close to a battle. She stood up and looked out over the walls. In front of the wooden gates, stood a battalion of Elves. Elves from Lothlorien led by Haldir. Elves that had come to fight in a battle not their own. There was truly hope now for the people of Rohan.

The tide was already turning and the battle had yet to begin.

****

Author's Notes:

Sorry that it took me a while to update! I'm sure this title confused many of you, but the battle is coming in the next chapter. Notice the title does not say 'battle' in it. Sorry, but I promise that the battle will hopefully make up for the wait! And no, Aranwen does not know of Aragorn's return. He's busy discussing battle plans with Theoden and has not had time to come and find her, though he wants to.

Next chapter coming soon!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan **– Yes she is leaving, but you never know… There is still hope… : )

**ElvenRyder** – Yes, she does have a vision but not for a while. ; )

**Fae Black** – It wasn't meant to move the story along, unlike most of the chapters. It was just for the heck of it. Glad to know that it was okay. : )

**Melaya Elfish Maiden** – Thanks! It's going to be a while before it finishes: )

**Ainariella** – That is the question! Enjoy: )

**ArwenFairTinuviel **– I personally liked the end as well. It was originally only going to be about Aragorn but I thought I needed to throw a little Arwen in there and also Aranwen's reactions! And it turned out well, it seems: )


	30. Chapter Twentynine Hell's Deep

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Twenty-nine: Hell's Deep

T.A. 3019

The Elves headed up to the walls and spread out, filling in the gaps and listening to Haldir's orders in Elvish. Aranwen smiled slightly as the Elves passed her and she moved into a position amongst them. At first they stared at her and she was slightly unnerved. She was one of their kind. She was a half-Elf. Could they not see that?

"Suilaid, Aranwen," greeted Haldir as he recognized the dark haired Ranger. No one else would have the nerve to enter the ranks of Elves other than the half-Elf or her Dunedain father. (_Greetings, Aranwen.)_

"Im gelir ceni ad lin," said Aranwen and she gave the Elf a quick hug. It was nice to see a familiar face. (_I am happy to see you again.)_

"Man carel le?" Haldir asked, trying to discern Aranwen's purpose on top the wall. (_What are you doing?)_

"Standing in for ada. He fell in battle with the Wargs. I am here instead because he has yet to return," Aranwen said sadly, looking over the battlements and staring into the distance, willing Aragorn to appear.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, has already returned. I met him when I arrived."

Aranwen almost fell over. If she had not been holding on to the wall, she surely would have fallen over in shock and surprise. Her ada was alive and he was _here_! He was at Helm's Deep! But he still had not seen her. Why?

"Are you sure it was him?" she questioned, wanting to believe the Elf and feeling bad about questioning him again.

"Yes, it was him."

"I have to find him," she said to him as she turned to leave and make her way through the ranks of Elves.

"Yrch anglennol!" cried an Elf not far from her. The cry was repeated several times and Aranwen looked out over the wall and saw them. (_Orcs are coming!)_

The troops in her vision stood in her line of sight. They had come to kill. They had come and now Aranwen would have no way of finding her father. It would be hopeless. He was so close yet so far away. Either one of them or both of them could perish in the battle to come and they never see each other again.

"Tangado a chadad!" cried some Elves nearby. (_Prepare to fire!)_

In her grief and despair, Aranwen some how managed to untie her bow from her quiver and fit an arrow to the string. She aimed down into the masses below, ready to fire. Ready to fight for her life, her child's life and her father's life. She would fight her way to him if she had to.

"Hado i philinn!" commanded Haldir and a volley of arrows flew through the air towards their targets. (_Release arrows!)_

The Orcs charged forward and the well-trained Elves fitted new arrows to their bowstrings and prepared to fire. Aranwen could feel the muscles in her arms aching from lack of use and damage due to the battle at Amon Hen and Beran's recent attack. She fired once more. But when the Elves announced the arrival of ladders, Aranwen put her bow away and drew her sword in her left hand. Her right hand was still much too weak to handle the sword. She rushed to a nearby ladder and began to brutally cut down the Orcs climbing it and once she was able to, she kicked the ladder down, crushing several Orcs near the bottom.

Aranwen worked her way through the battle towards where Theoden and some of his men stood. Surely he would be able to point her towards Aragorn. If he was well enough to fight. No, Aragorn would fight no matter how bad off he was. And Aranwen was the same way. That's how she knew her father was on the wall. But before she could reach Theoden, an explosion ripped through the battle.

Something had just blown up a rather large portion of the wall. She made her way towards the wall when she felt a vision. She quickly closed her eyes and willed the vision to be quick.

Men and Elves lay on the ground. The explosion had knocked them down after the wall collapsed from under them. Many were dead, but the ones who were alive managed to get up from the dirty ground and keep fighting. She watched as a Man, dressed very similar to her, with dark, messy hair, pulled himself up from the ground, sword gripped tightly in two hands as he rushed back into battle.

The Man was her father. Aragorn was alive and at Helm's Deep. He had been on the section of the wall that had exploded. She could find him! She staggered forward a few steps, still weak from the vision, before she could break into a run. She recklessly dodged and pushed her way through people, her determination driving her. Finally she reached the break in the wall and she jumped from it to the ground.

It was a hard landing and she nearly fell over. She tightened her grip on her sword and rushed into battle, slicing at the Orcs. In one smooth stroke, she managed to behead two Orcs at the same times before twirling around and stabbing a third. With lightening fast moves and fury, she made her way through the Orcs and kept her eyes open for signs of Aragorn.

It wasn't long before she heard the grumblings of Gimli the Dwarf nearby. He was complaining about something again. Aranwen rolled her eyes and headed towards his voice. He was mad about something.

"Nan barad! Nan barad!" Aranwen heard repeated over and over again. And then she heard a familiar voice saying it. (_To the Keep! To the Keep!)_

"Ada!" she screamed aloud. "Ada!"

But her cries were useless. As soon as she heard his voice, it is gone. Her hope faded and she followed the stragglers into the Keep. She momentarily sheathed her sword, its weight too much for her weak left hand. She knew that she would draw it again soon, but it eased the aches to slip it away for a short period of time.

"Brace the gate!" someone calls and Aranwen wearily jogs forward to join in. She is too tired to hunt down Aragorn.

Theoden is standing beside the gate and Aranwen catches wind of what he is saying to someone outside the gate. "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" he calls through the gate.

He was still alive. He was outside the gate.

"Fall back!" orders Gamling and everyone moved toward the Keep. "Retreat!"

Retreat? Why were they leaving? They were the only thing that stood between the Orcs and the women and children hiding in the caves. She knew how taxing the siege had been on everyone but they couldn't give up yet. Could they?

A few moments pass after her arrival in the Keep before Aranwen heard that a group of Men were going to ride out into battle in a last attempt to give the women and children time to escape. Aranwen pushed her way towards the horses and whistled for Star. Star eagerly replied and made her way to Aranwen's side. Aranwen mounted up and joined the small group of riders.

The group rides out onto the causeway and Aranwen unsheathes her sword and chops at the Orcs beside her, knocking them off and watching them fall to their deaths. Up ahead she can see Gandalf and Eomer and a large band of Rohirrim. Reinforcements had come. They were saved.

And then an Orc shield came flying at her head and Aranwen's world went black.

**_Author's Notes:_**

Hope everyone likes this chapter! I tried to get some good action in! And I tried not to take too long to update! Enjoy!

Reviewers!

**IwishChan** – There is always hope! Nope, she doesn't really notice because Helm's Deep is such a big place. Falling asleep made her miss her chance. : )

**YoginiGal **– Aranwen is about six months along at the moment. Not too much longer: )

**ElvenRyder** – No problem! Glad you like it: )

**Fae Black** – Most of the stuff I write is never read by anyone else. It's amazing just how much crap I've written that shall never see the light of day. I delete some things but I keep some pieces that I become attached to, incase I can modify them at some point or just to remind me what not to write. This story has a lot of odds and ends that will never make it into the story and some chapters have as many as 6 different versions of them written before I liked on. I'm rambling now. : )

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – Thank you so much! Hope you like it: )

**Ainariella** – That's very true. I'm working on those updates! School's a drag. Now that I've got this big battle out of the way, it should be easier to update. Which means faster updates: )


	31. Chapter Thirty Aragorn & Beran

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Thirty: Aragorn & Beran

T.A. 3019

"Aranwen?" Aragorn said softly as he saw Aranwen stir slightly.

A pair of gray-blue eyes slowly blinked open and Aranwen whispered, "Ada?"

Aragorn nodded and Aranwen smiled. Her father was all right, just as she had hoped he would be. But why was she just waking up?

Aranwen went to sit up from the ground and her head pounded. Wincing, she touched the back of her head and touched some blood from a cut. The sticky substance was red—the color of her blood. She then remembered getting hit with a shield and knocked to the ground.

"You're lucky to be alive," Aragorn told her.

"No, you're lucky to be alive!" hissed a voice from behind Aragorn and a blade appeared at his throat.

Aranwen jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up to see Beran holding a dagger to her father's throat. Beran was going to kill Aragorn.

"Daro i, Beran!" Aranwen cried. "Daro i!" (_Stop that, Beran! Stop that!)_

"Give me one good reason, Wanderer. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill this Ranger," he challenged her.

"He's my father," Aranwen whispered, voice trembling and close to tears. "He's my father…"

"What?" cried Beran in shock as he dropped the dagger at Aragorn's throat and stepped back. "Your father? You told me he was dead! You told me your whole family was dead!"

"They were!" she exclaimed. "The people that I believed to be my family were dead. My mother sent me away when I was two. She sent me away to protect me. My father never knew I was even born."

"Protect you from what?"

"People like you, Beran. People who would see her dead!" yelled Aragorn who moved over to sit by his daughter.

"I don't want her dead. I never did. I wanted to protect her."

"If you want to protect me, you have to stop chasing me," Aranwen said softly. "It's the only way. You scare me when you chase me."

"How then, would I know you were safe?" he questioned.

"You would have to trust ada. You would have to trust him to keep me safe. Someday, when this war is over, you can come back. But not now. You are putting me in constant danger by following me."

"When will I know that I can come back?"

"You'll know, don't worry about it. Right now, other Rangers need your help. I will be fine, Beran," said Aranwen.

"Gerich veleth nin, Wanderer," Beran said softly and sadly as he disappeared again. (_You have my love, Wanderer.)_

Aranwen closed her eyes and bit her lip. She'd done it. She'd managed to send Beran away. But why did it hurt so much?

**__**

Author's Notes:

This is an odd chapter, but it shows a lot about the trust and feelings between Beran and Aranwen. Aragorn would have killed Beran, but when Aranwen didn't seem worried about him and he didn't attack her, he decided to sit back and wait. He suspecting that there is more to them than meets the eye. Next update soon!

Reviewers!

****

ElvenRyder – Now you can see why I left it there: )

****

YoginiGal – Correct! And now you get to see Beran again! But don't think that he's gone, cause he's not: )

****

IwishChan – Yep, he was always so close, yet so far. : )

****

ArwenFairTinuviel – She's okay, but yes, Orcs are very evil: )

****

Fae Black – She was a little too crazy in her search, but she probably had a good reason why she felt she needed to find him. Pregnant women are a little crazy anyways. I don't let family members, other than my cousin, read my fan fictions. My other family members can read my original fiction, but I don't want them reading my fan fictions. I'm fine with letting others read it though! My family would probably want to send me to a loony bin if they read some of my fan fictions. They'd think I was crazy. : )


	32. Chapter Thirtyone Chat

****

Hidden Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

****

Chapter Thirty-one: Chat

T.A. 3019

Much to her displeasure, Aranwen was left behind while Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden and others rode to Isengard. She had pleaded with her father to come with them, insisting that she was well enough to travel. She wanted to face the wizard Saruman, who had ruined her life.

But Aragorn would not yield and she was left to travel back to Edoras with Eowyn and women. The trip to Edoras gave Aranwen a chance to get to know the White Lady of Rohan better.

"How come you were able to fight?" Eowyn asked Aranwen as they rode across the plains.

"Legolas urged me not to fight, but he has no control over me. No one does, not even my father," Aranwen admitted.

"Yet you are here," Eowyn pointed out.

"Yes, I am. If I were better, I would argue, but for once, I understand."

"Women like us want to fight, not be left behind. We have a warrior's heart and spirit, yet men do not understand," Eowyn said with a sigh.

"Men," said Aranwen disgusted, thinking of Beran.

"If you do not mind my asking, how did you end up traveling with such a strange group?" Eowyn implored.

"I ran away from my great-grandmother's after they passed through. I followed them along the Great River and joined the Fellowship at the battle at Amon Hen, where Boromir of Gondor fell. Ada was angered, but had no choice but to bring me along," Aranwen said with a smile, remembering the past.

"I wish it were so easy for me," Eowyn sighed.

Aranwen looked down, lost in thought. Eowyn did not like to be left out of battle anymore than Aranwen did. But things were different between them. Aranwen had been running and fighting for her life since a young age. Eowyn had not. Eowyn knew nothing of battle and the toll it took upon those engaged in it. She knew not of the heartbreak that a battle could bring.

As much as she wanted Eowyn to understand, she knew that the older woman would never understand. They were too different. Eowyn was it for the glory and Aranwen because it was her life. She was a Ranger and she would never stop running. She could not.

And Beren would never leave her alone. It had hurt to send him away and she knew he would not stay away. He would always be there, in the shadows, waiting, watching.

He would return and no battle skills would help her.

Battle did not solve everything, as much she liked to believe it would. She knew Eowyn believed that fighting in battle would make her a better person or something akin to it, but it would not.

"It's not easy. Battle never is. Neither is life," Aranwen told her.

"You speak as if you know all the secrets of life."

"I know most of them. I am Ranger and I have experienced more in a few years than most experience in their lives. Love, loss, death, battle…" she said, shaking her head.

"What happened to you in the Wild?" asked Eowyn, eager for stories of a life she knew naught about.

"Where do I begin?" Aranwen said with a smile and before she knew it, she told Eowyn about joining a Ranger camp and meeting Beran. She never mentioned that he was her husband nor the fact that she was carrying a child.

It was nice to be able to share even that small portion of her story.

**__**

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the long wait. This chapter doesn't do much other than start a friendship between Eowyn and Aranwen. It also keeps her away from Isengard, so we don't know what happens with Saruman. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I now have over 100 reviews! Thank you! Enjoy this chapter! Its weirdness will be explained next chapter, I promise.

Reviewers!

****

IwishChan – That's a good question! But Aragorn is still alive.

****

ElvenRyder – I'm trying to write fast! Don't drown the country!

****

Fae Black – Thank you! It's a shame that this chapter is so far from the last one. But I promise that there is a reason for it.

****

ArwenFairTinuviel – Thank you! Beran has his reasons for leaving quickly. And Aragorn thinks that there is something going on. What it is, he's not yet sure.

****

Ainariella – Thank you so much! I passed 100 reviews! Yay!


	33. Chapter Thirtytwo Jealousy

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot!

**Chapter Thirty-two: Jealousy**

**T.A. 3019**

Aragorn and the others returned to Edoras in time to celebrate the victory of Helm's Deep. Aranwen went, but she was in no mood to join in the festivities. She was feeling sicker than ever before and she had a feeling that Beran was watching her. He was always watching her. He had often watched her while they had been in the Ranger camp.

**T.A. 3018**

Aranwen sat curled up in a tree. She enjoyed being up high and away from the troubles of the camp. She had heard Walker yelling last night about the pressure from the Gondorians. Blasted Gondorians never cared about anyone other than themselves.

She had retreated to the tree to think. She fingered the ring on the chain around her neck. It was the only thing she had from her parents. It was still hard to believe that they were dead.

Aranwen heard a branch crack below her and felt a pair of eyes on her. It was Beran, like always. He always seemed to be able to tell when she was awake and uneasy. It was unnerving, but so were many things about Beran. He was shadowed in secrets much like herself.

Except she had told him many of her secrets. He had yet to even tell her where he came from and why he became a Ranger. He knew that her life was in danger. He knew that her parents were dead.

Yet he ever remained a mystery.

**T.A. 3019**

Aranwen's sharp gray-blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for him. She couldn't find him, but a more disturbing sight met her eyes. Eowyn was offering a goblet to Aragorn. Love shone in her eyes, yet Aragorn's face was hidden. How dare someone who she had counted as a friend betray her like this?

Aranwen ran from the room, heading outside into the cool night air. Her breathing was ragged. She slumped against a pillar and slid down to sit on the ground. Why hadn't she seen it before? Eowyn loved her father. Her father loved her mother. But her mother was out of the picture, headed for the Grey Havens. What a sick and twisted love triangle it was and she was in the middle of it. Did any of them consider how their actions would affect her?

Eowyn had been jealous of her relationship with Aragorn from the beginning. Aragorn respected her, a woman, whereas no one respected Eowyn the way she wished. Somehow she thought she was in love with Aragorn, a man many years her elder and married with a daughter scarcely a few years younger than she.

* * *

Beran watched Aranwen flee from the Golden Hall. He smiled to himself. She still ran every time she was upset. Some things just never changed.

Such as his love for her.

He was going to come back for her. Even if he had to kill the Ranger she said was her father. He doubted that the Ranger was her father. He had it on good authority that her father was dead, murdered in a massacre years before. One that she had escaped and had eventually led her to him.

Wanderer was his and no one else would touch her. If they did, there would be Mordor to pay for it. Why else would he have murdered the entire camp?

If Walker hadn't been planning to kill her, they wouldn't be separated and he wouldn't be jealous of anyone in contact with his wife. Not to mention suspicious. If only he could change the past and still find a way to keep Walker from killing her without causing her to run from him.

He knew Wanderer missed him and it was only a matter of time before she came back to him. But he also knew that he had betrayed her trust and she would never trust him again.

Love was complicated.

****

Author's Notes:

Just a quick chapter. Nothing major here. Next chapter will be up in about a week or two.

Reviewers!

**IwishChan **– Thanks for the review!

**Fae Black** – The last one just gave Aranwen a chance to make a friend who she is now suspicious of. But I will say that there is a reason that Aranwen is quick to think Eowyn has betrayed her. You'll find out why soon. And it's not just because she is pregnant. Thanks for reviewing!

**ElvenRyder** – I wrote soon!

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – Thanks so much! Aranwen will be fighting through all the battles up to and including the one at the Black Gate. This story will go past that and up until Aranwen gives birth and Beran dies. After that, I'm not sure. That much is going to happen.


	34. Chapter Thirtythree Accusation

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Beran, Aranwen, Star, and of course, the plot!

**Chapter Thirty-three: Accusation**

**T.A. 3019**

Aragorn found Aranwen naught but twenty minutes later. It had taken him some time to escape from everyone in the hall. She looked hurt and vulnerable as she leaned against a pillar and stared into the distance.

"Aranwen? What's wrong?" he questioned, joining her on the ground.

Her tear-streaked blue-gray eyes focused on him and she hissed, "You. I saw you in the hall."

"What?"

"I know about Eowyn, ada. I know that she loves you. You didn't turn her away. Have you forgotten about nana? About me?" she said, barely able to keep from breaking out in sobs. The pregnancy, Beran, Arwen leaving—all of it was weighing heavily upon her emotions.

"I could never forget you or Arwen," he whispered. "As for Eowyn…"

"Do you love her?" questioned Aranwen sharply. "Do you love her more or less than nana?"

"Aranwen, I do not love Eowyn."

"I don't believe you," she said shaking her head as she stood up. "I don't."

Aragorn sighed. How could he explain what was going on? How could he keep Aranwen from getting upset? Aragorn never got a chance to speak his mind as a terrible pain ripped through Aranwen's head, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Aranwen!" he cried in worry, springing to his feet and holding onto his daughter tightly to keep her from failing.

A ghostly face stared at her. An army of the dead stood behind him. They were in a dank, dark place.

"The time has come…" hissed the leader, the king.

A flash of light gave way to scenes of battle upon the fields of Pelennor. Men lay dead and dying on the fields, fell beasts circled the air, oliphants charged into carefully formed lines of horseman. It was not a battle—but rather a massacre.

Aranwen's eyes fluttered open and she turned to her father. "War is coming," she whispered. "We are all going to die."

Aragorn looked at her curiously. What had she seen?

****

Author's Notes:

Just a quick chapter. Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated! I've hit some writer's block with this story, but hopefully my much-needed trip to the country will help me think.

Reviewers!

**Ainariella **– Love is extremely complicated. And Eowyn is evil. Thanks for the review!

**IwishChan** – That's what this chapter is for—even though it didn't go very well for them. Thanks!

**ElvenRyder** – Beran's going to bite the dust soon. Thanks!

**Fae Black** – I sure Tolkien rolled over in his grave at all of the love triangle stuff. Thanks!

**ArwenFairTinuviel** – Yes, he dies eventually, towards the end. He has a purpose for dying though, and that's all I'm saying on that subject. Thanks for the review!


	35. Chapter Thirtyfour Escape Attempt

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aranwen, Beran, Star, and the plot.

**Chapter Thirty-four: Escape Attempt**

**T.A. 3019**

Aranwen raced away. She could not take this anymore. All the pain, all the trouble, all the torment that was caused by those visions was finally catching up to her.

She never asked to be this way. She never asked for this power. She never asked to be a half-Elf. Life had been easier when she denied her gift and believed that her parents were dead. Her life had sheer bliss before Beran murdered the camp. She had been in love, lived in the Wild, and was freer than one would expect a woman to be.

Now she was trapped by the nightmares caused by her gift. She hated Beran—and loved him at the same time. She lived her life on the run, never knowing where she would be going next.

She wanted normality.

But she would never get it. She would have a child to raise in a few short months. Aranwen had not expected to be a mother at such a young age. She had never planned on being a mother. She hated being tied down and she loved her life as a Ranger. She would never have her old life back, no matter how much she tried; no matter if she killed Beran, no matter if they lost the war. She was trapped in despair with naught a speck of hope. She had given up long ago.

It would be better if they all died in the coming battle. It would be better if she would just die.

* * *

Aragorn chased his fleeing daughter. Why must she always run? Why did she seem to strongly believe that they were all about to die?

"Aranwen!" he called, running after her. "Aranwen, daro!" (_Aranwen, stop_!)

"Gwanno ereb nin, ada!" she cried over her shoulder, quickening her pace. _(Leave me alone, dad!_)

"Lau!" replied Aragorn, catching sight of her as she tried to disappear into the Golden Hall. _(No!)_

"Please," whispered Aranwen, tears streaming down her face, as Aragorn grabbed her wrist. "Let me be."

"Aranwen, please tell what is wrong," questioned Aragorn, concerned for his only daughter. It was his job to keep her safe and he deserved to know what was wrong with her.

"It's not your problem. It's mine. Please, just go away!"

Aragorn's blue-gray eyes reflected his pain. Why was she behaving this way? Why wouldn't she speak to him?

"Please…" he pleaded with her.

"No!"

"Ae anirach." _(If you wish._)

"Namarie, ada," Aranwen begged, yanking her hand from his loosened grip. (_Farewell, dad._)

Aragorn sighed deeply as her footsteps faded. Was he doing the right thing by letting her go in accordance with her wishes? Was he making a mistake? He knew she needed the space, but still…

Where was his beloved Arwen, when he needed her the most?

* * *

Aranwen slipped out of her gown and crushed the velvet garment into her saddlebags. She doubted that she would ever wear it again, but it mattered not. She was leaving this place and all the people in it. She was going to disappear and they would eventually forget her. They were all better off without her in their lives anyways. All she ever did was cause trouble and bring pain.

She dressed in her Ranger clothes, strapped her weapons on, and covered herself with the dark cloak. With a sigh, she left the room and rapidly tacked up Star. Star seemed surprised to see her and she felt bad about taking the faithful and weary horse out. But they would not being going far. They would only go far enough that people would have a hard time finding them.

Aranwen slipped out of Edoras, completely unaware that she was being tracked by another Human. She galloped off into the distance, not stopping until she reached the nearby Snowbourn River.

On the banks of the river, Aranwen dismounted from Star. She knelt beside the river and swallowed hard. This was it. This was her test. Her final test.

"I'm so sorry, ada. Please forgive me for what about to do," she cried, allowing her tears to flow from her saddened eyes. She had kept her emotions pent up for far too long.

Taking one final breath of fresh air, Aranwen threw herself forward and into the water. She felt the chill of the water take over and she tried to resist the urge to fight the cold. She was slightly happy for the first time in a long time. She was taking back her life. She was ending it on her terms.

No more nightmares. No more visions. No more Beran. No more war. No more parents. No more life.

Aranwen felt her life start to leave and she felt a harsh kick in her stomach. The baby! She had forgotten about the baby!

It was too late. It was better for her unborn child to die with her than to live a life such as her own. She was doing the best thing for them both.

Strong arms grasped her around her middle and dragged her upwards. She resisted, fighting back. She wanted to die! She needed to die to escape from it all.

Aranwen's back hit the hard ground, and she began to choke up all the water she had swallowed. Warm hands held her steady and she collapsed against them. What had she been thinking? Did she really want to die?

"I've got you now, Wanderer," said a familiar voice, as Aranwen faded from the real world and fell into a realm of dreams. "You're safe with me."

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry that it took so long for me to update. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait!


	36. Chapter Thirtyfive Complications

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and the characters you don't recognize!

**Chapter Thirty-five: Complications**

**T.A. 3019**

Aragorn went for a much-needed walk before returning to the Golden Hall. He was not in the mood for celebrating. There were far too many important matters for him to think about.

Aranwen's strange behavior was weighing heavily upon his mind, as well as Arwen's departure for the Grey Havens. The coming war was a problem as well, not to mention that he would eventually have to give up his lifestyle as a Ranger and become the King of Gondor. He had known for some time that this day would come and he knew it was upon the horizon. Every passing day and every mile traveled was bringing him closer to his unwanted destiny.

"Lord Aragorn!" cried Eowyn, racing to his side. Her voice was cracking and she seemed to be in a hurry.

"What is it?" Aragorn snapped, in a mood.

"It's Aranwen. Something's happened…"

Aragorn forgot his problems in that instant. "Where is she?" he questioned, facing Eowyn, his gray-blue eyes trying to find out what was wrong with his daughter.

"In the Hall—" Eowyn started, but there was no need to say anymore because Aragorn was already gone, racing into the Golden Hall, where the celebrations had ended because of the appearance of a stranger.

Aragorn burst into the Golden Hall, to find Aranwen lying on a table, drenched and hastily covered with some blankets. A Man dressed in dark, travel-worn clothes, who was also soaked, stood beside her. The Man glanced up from his vigil to glare at Aragorn.

Aragorn did not bother to look at the young Ranger. He only had eyes for Aranwen, who was shivering.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked quietly, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"She threw herself into the river. I fished her out…" the Man's voice started to break. He seemed as upset and worried by the events as Aragorn.

Aragorn looked at the stranger for the first time. "I thank you for saving my daughter."

"You were supposed to be watching her!" roared the stranger, his hood falling back and revealing an angry Beran. "You nearly let her die!"

A ringing sound filled the hall as Beran withdrew his sword, and aimed the lethal blade at Aragorn's heart. The older Ranger raised his hands up. Aragorn was unarmed at the moment and he did not want to get into a fight with Aranwen hurt.

"I was watching her, Beran," spat Aragorn, his disgust for the younger Ranger clearly showing. "But she asked for some space and I granted it to her."

"And you nearly let her die! I trusted you with her!"

"_You_ nearly killed her in the past! Now you follow her about like a shadow. Why can't you just let her go?"

"She hasn't told you, has she?" Beran questioned with a sneer.

"Told me what?"

"That we are married. I am her husband."

Aragorn's face fell in shock. How could this be true? Why would Aranwen keep this a secret from him?

"You lie."

"Why would I lie? I love her."

"She's too young to be married," insisted Aragorn, trying to come up with a reason why a union between the two Rangers was impossible.

"She's older than you would think," Beran reminded him. Aranwen had been forced to grow up at a young age. She was still fairly young in years, but she knew far more than most people her age.

"That may be true, but I fail to see why she would keep this secret!"

"Maybe it is because of our falling out. When I hurt her, she was running from me. She probably did not want to bring it up at the time," suggested Beran.

A plausible excuse. But why would she bother to keep it hidden after Aragorn met Beran? Why was he hearing this from Beran and not from Aranwen?

"I still don't believe it."

"Ada," whispered Aranwen wearily. "It's true… What Beran is saying is true…"

Beran's sword clattered to the cold stone floor; forgotten. Beran and Aragorn turned to face the awakening Aranwen.

"Aranwen, what happened?" Aragorn inquired. He only knew that she nearly drowned, but knew not that she had done it to herself on purpose.

"I fell in—clumsy me…" lied Aranwen. She was not yet ready to tell him the truth. Just like she had not been ready to tell him about her marriage to Beran.

Beran shot her a strange look, but did not correct her. He had seen her enter the frigid waters of the river and there was nothing accidental about it. She had been trying to drown herself.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, ada. I'm just tired."

Aragorn nodded. Fighting a river was hard work. River currents were strong. She was lucky that Beran had been following her and pulled her back to shore. To think of his daughter as dead, was heartbreaking. Yet, she had come so close… too close… to the edge.

Eowyn entered the Hall and walked up beside the trio of Rangers. "How about I help you get into some dry clothes?" offered the White Lady of Rohan.

"Thank you," replied Aranwen with a smile. She had forgotten about her suspicions surrounding Eowyn and Aragorn when she nearly drowned. All she remembered was Eowyn as a friend.

Aragorn helped the weak Aranwen sit up and Eowyn led her from the Golden Hall. Aragorn turned to face Beran, who was still silent. Beran had said not a word since Aranwen awoke.

"I must go now," whispered the Ranger, as he snapped out of his frozen state. "I will leave you to look after her."

Aragorn was puzzled by his behavior, but he was unable to stop the young Man from disappearing into the night. Something did not feel right, yet he could not place a finger upon it. Aranwen and Beran were both hiding something. Or some things…

**Author's Notes:**

I can't believe that I haven't updated in over a month! Yikes! I'm going to try to update again soon, but I make no guarantees. Sorry if Aragorn seems a like OOC in this chapter. Enjoy!


	37. Chapter Thirtysix Beacons

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and the characters that you don't recognize!

**Chapter Thirty-six: Beacons**

**T.A. 3019**

A few days passed before Aragorn noticed the beacons were lit. Aranwen was rapidly healing from her 'accident' at the river and slowly returning to normal. She had become more talkative in recent days, but not nearly as social as she had once been. Her closet confidant appeared to be Eowyn. He often spotted them speaking in whispers, and once or twice, he had seen his daughter smile. He had not bothered to bring up her marriage to Beran again. It was pointless.

"The beacons! The beacons are lit!" cried Aragorn as he dashed into the Golden Hall. He slowed down as he reached Theoden's throne. "Gondor calls for aid!"

Silence permeated the Hall for a few moments, whilst everyone waited for Theoden's reply. Finally, he said, "And Rohan shall answer!"

Word spread quickly throughout Edoras. Aranwen approached him as he headed back to his room to gather his meager belongings. She was dressed as a Ranger for the first time in days. The blue tunic that she wore under her leather vest accented her sparkling eyes. Her sword was belted at her waist and resting on her left hip, her knife on her other side. She did not wear a cloak or her leather jacket, but he knew it would only take her mere minutes to throw on the remainder of her clothes.

"Ada, I'm coming with you," Aranwen stated, not asking. She was telling him.

"No, Aranwen. You are still too weak to travel," Aragorn insisted, shaking his head solemnly. He wanted her to come with him, but he knew that she was in no shape to fight and being nearby to battle would make her join the fight. She could never resist a battle and he did not want to add to the temptation.

"I am fine. I can fight!"

"Lau, Aranwen! I will not send you to your doom!" cried Aragorn. (_No, Aranwen!_)

"Hain ú-'rogon! It will not be my doom, but theirs!" (_I do not fear them!_)

"It is not a question of fear, neth rana nin. It is a question of your health. I will not send you out there to die!" (_my young wanderer_)

"Ada, I cannot stay behind. I am a Ranger. I have a duty…" she protested feebly. She knew that she should remain behind.

"I also have a duty. I need to keep you safe. I will not let you die. If staying behind keeps you alive, then so be it. I have made my decision," Aragorn said, a sense of finality filled the air.

"You cannot keep me here! I am an adult!"

"But I am still your father. Whether by your will or not, you will remain."

Aranwen shook her dark tresses and then turned around to leave. How dare he believe that he could keep her in Edoras? She was a warrior—it was in her blood. The same blood that ran through his veins ran through hers. She was strong enough to fight and she felt driven to battle. She knew very well that she should remain behind and care for herself and her growing child. But Aranwen could not bear the thought of being useless in Rohan and Gondor's hour of need.

Against Aragorn's wishes, she packed her saddlebags and borrowed a helm and cloak from one of the Rohirrim. She would blend in as much as possible. Armed and cloaked in false identity, Aranwen joined the group of riders heading for Gondor. She would fight, despite her knowledge of the impending danger and despite her father's well-intentioned wishes.

**Author's Notes:**

Once again, I cannot believe how long it has been since I last updated. I apologize profusely. Sorry that this is only a short one, but I promise that there will be a longer one to follow, hopefully tomorrow or Sunday, once I re-watch the movie. It's been (gasp) a few months since I last watched any part of LotR or read the books. I became obsessed with the movie 'Red Eye' and lost touch with my LotR stuff. But I'm taking a break from 'Red Eye' to finish up this story. I'm aiming to be down with this story by early March. Hopefully, I'll get back to updating every day or every other day. If you are reading this, thanks for sticking around for more story. I hope that I won't disappoint you.


	38. Chapter Thirtyseven Dunharrow

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters that you do not recognize and the plot!

**Chapter Thirty-seven: Dunharrow**

**T.A. 3019**

The forces gathered at Dunharrow were too few to possibly win the upcoming battle. Aranwen did not need to follow Aragorn and Theoden to know that. Her vision of the end was coming close to succeeding. No one would survive the battle tomorrow. There were far too few for them to survive and win. They would at least make a dent in the forces of Mordor and they would not fight and die in vain.

Aranwen set up camp nearby her father; determined to keep an eye upon him and stop him from doing anything foolish. She had a feeling that he would make a rash decision that day, and she wanted to be there to prevent him from going through with it.

The day slowly turned into night. Aranwen retired and lay under the stars, determined to make the most of what could very well be her last day. The reality of tomorrow was harsh, and she was ready to face it. She was prepared to lay down her life for the peoples of Middle-earth.

One of Theoden's guards arrived to fetch Aragorn from his tent, rousing the half-Elf from her light sleep. She stalked behind her weary father as he rushed to Theoden's tent, to meet with a mysterious visitor. Aranwen stayed outside, using her enhanced hearing to eavesdrop upon the conversation between her father and whomever he might be speaking with.

Fluent Elvish filled her ears. It was the Lord Elrond of Rivendell, her grandfather! Why would he have come all the way to Dunharrow? Did he have pressing news for Aragorn? Or was he searching for her?

Aranwen reached for the ring around her neck and clutched it tightly. She continued to listen, intent upon discovering the reason behind the Elf-lord's visit.

* * *

"Why have you come here?" questioned Aragorn, surprised to see Elrond in Theoden's tent.

"I come on behalf of those I love—Arwen is slowly fading and I fear for Aranwen's life. Galadriel foresaw both their deaths in her Mirror. She does not know how Aranwen will die, yet she believes it will be soon. Arwen is already close to death and the news of Aranwen would finish her off," Elrond reported sadly.

"Aranwen is safely hidden in Edoras," Aragorn said. "No one can harm her where they cannot find her."

"No, she is not. I just came from there. Aranwen was not among their number."

"Surely, you must be mistaken," pried Aragorn. Aranwen to be in Edoras. He had ordered her to stay put.

"She is willful, Aragorn. There is no doubt in my mind that she is never far from you. You are all she has left."

"What about Arwen? Why is she fading?"

"There is no hope in her mind. She sees no future. She once did, and she missed the last boat to the Havens because of it. Now, she is trapped here as the battle goes ill."

"Aranwen and I are still alive. There is still hope," insisted Aragorn. It pained him to hear about his beloved in such a way.

"Arwen does not see it. It is because of her state that I came. I come with hope."

"How?"

Elrond removed a long sword in a sheath. Aragorn's grey-blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Anduril, Flame of the West, reforged from the shards of Narsil at Arwen's plea. The blade that was broken is once more whole."

Aragorn carefully unsheathed the sword and admired it. The Elves were skilled in their art of forging. His destiny had finally come to him, in this, the final hour.

The heirloom of Elendil had been returned to him, the rightful heir to throne of Gondor and Anor. He would have to claim the throne if he survived the coming battle. It would be expected of him and it was his destiny.

"Only you can wield it," Elrond reminded him. "And only you, the King of Gondor, can call upon those who dwell in the mountain to fight."

"They are naught but murderers and traitors. They will not fight," Aragorn shook his head in disbelief.

"You can stop Sauron's forces, yet you will need their help to fight the secret fleet of Corsairs. Put aside the Ranger and become who you were born to be."

Aragorn swallowed hard. He alone would be the one to lead in battle the ghosts that had remained in the Paths of the Dead. The oath-breakers would aid them in the battle. It was up to him to turn the tide. He had to assume the full burden and responsibility of the kingship in order to stop Sauron in his tracks.

* * *

Aranwen stumbled away from the tent, reeling from the information that she had received. Her mother remained in Middle-earth, fading away because she believed that no hope remained. Did Arwen believe them both to be dead or doomed to fall in the coming battle? Was there anything that she could do to keep her mother from dying?

**Author's Notes:**

The conversation was kind of crappy and it was meant to be in Elvish, so imagine that the entire exchange took place in Elvish. I'm going to try to do the Paths of the Dead tomorrow and soon we'll be into battle. Enjoy! Please review!


	39. Chapter Thirtyeight Encounter W Dead

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aranwen/Wanderer, Beran, and Star, along with the plot!

**Chapter Thirty-eight: Encounter With The Dead**

**T.A. 3019**

Aragorn was leading Brego away, headed towards the Paths of the Dead. He clearly meant to go alone. He was trying to slip away, unnoticed, into the night.

Aranwen tracked him, leading the ever-faithful Star behind her. The hardy gray mare was tacked and Aranwen had slung her saddlebags onto the horse's back. Her travel-worn cloak covered her, blending her slim body in with the darkness of the night. The hood covered her short-hacked dark hair. Aragorn showed no signs of sighting her until she stood in his path.

"Planning upon leaving without me again, ada?" questioned Aranwen, throwing back her hood, blue-grey eyes twinkling in the starlight.

Aragorn was startled by her sudden appearance. He was no longer able to make a quick escape. She stood in his path and she was just as stubborn as he was, if not more so.

"Aranwen," he sighed. "Why have you come?"

"I'm not letting you leave without me. You need me, ada, and I don't want to lose you."

"It is not safe for you out here. Go back while you still can! You have a long life ahead you—don't throw it away now!"

"No," she said firmly.

Elrond appeared in the crowd, heading towards the father and daughter standoff. "Aranwen, why are you here?" questioned the Elf-Lord.

"I refuse to let ada go off on his own to die! I won't let it happen!" sobbed Aranwen. She had lost everything at a young age and she was unwilling to let go of what she had left. Beran was not worth hanging on to—he had betrayed her. But Aragorn never had. He was just always overly concerned for her. She was still closer to her Ranger father than her Elven mother.

"Aranwen, you have to let Aragorn go. He has a duty to his people and you have a duty to your family. Come home to Rivendell with me and comfort your mother in her despair," Elrond urged her.

The half-Elven Ranger stood her ground and shook her head. "No, I can't. I have to follow him, to whatever end we shall meet."

"My Lord Elrond," Legolas greeted the dark-haired Elf. "Allow the Lady Aranwen to come with us. We will protect her."

"That is a kind offer, Legolas," acknowledged Elrond. "Yet…"

"Aranwen, come with us. I cannot afford to waste anymore time. If you believe so strongly in helping us, then stay with us. The road will be hard and I do not know what dangers we shall face," Aragorn said, caving in. He would have preferred to have his young daughter stay behind, but he was happy to intercede between her and Elrond. He did not really want Elrond caring for his daughter.

"Hannon le, ada," Aranwen said with a smile before turning to face Elrond. "Namarie, Elrond." (_Thank you, ada. Farewell, Elrond._)

"Calo anor na ven, Aranwen, Aragorn. Hebo estel," Elrond said solemnly. (_May the sun shine on your road, Aranwen, Aragorn. Have hope._)

Aranwen swung onto the back of Star, as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli mounted up as well. They each quickly said their good-byes to Elf-Lord and various Rohirrim. Aranwen was the first to leave, eager to be away from the camp and Elrond. Her grandfather had tried his very best to separate her mother and father and she could never forgive for it.

* * *

The following day, after the sun had risen upon the desolate path, the small group reached the entrance to the Paths of the Dead—the door in the rock from which no one had ever returned alive.

"The way is shut," said Legolas quietly. "It was made by those who are dead and the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

Aranwen and Aragorn halted simultaneously and dismounted. Legolas and Gimli followed suit, just as an eerie wind below from the opening in the rocks. The horses whinnied and shied, breaking free from their owners.

"Brego!" Aragorn called after his bay horse, but to no avail. Horses were no longer of use here.

Aragorn unsheathed Anduril and turned to face the ominous mountain. "I do not fear death," he declared and plunged into the darkness.

Aranwen unsheathed her blade as well, and stalked purposefully after her father. She was not afraid either. Only Legolas and Gimli hesitated and remained outside for a few moments longer, after the two Rangers had disappeared into the pitch-black doorway.

Legolas followed them without a word.

Gimli muttered, "Well, this is a thing unheard-of. An Elf will go underground where a Dwarf dare not! Oh! Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" before chasing after his companions.

* * *

Aragorn led the group by the light of a metal torch that he had found inside the tunnels. Anduril gleamed in his right hand. Aranwen was close behind him, always alert and watchful. Her Elven-heightened senses were working over time.

Mists began to swirl around the four companions. Hands clawed at their clothes and Aranwen shivered. Voices from the Dead evaded her mind.

"Ada," she whispered, voice trembling.

"Do not look down," Aragorn warned the group as bones crunched beneath their feet.

The group continued on, moving at a faster pace now. The assault from the Dead upon Aranwen's mind was worsening. Her head was pounding and she could feel a vision about to come. She could not have a vision while she was in the mountain. Now was not the time.

They entered an open hall and a disembodied voice filled the air. "Who dares to enter my domain?" questioned the voice, the voice of the King of the Dead.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn answered, unafraid.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass."

The mind assault ceased but the impending vision continued to bother Aranwen. She had to hold on. She could not have a vision here. They were much too vulnerable.

"You will suffer me."

The King of the Dead laughed and the ghostly Dead began to surround the small group and started to separate Aragorn from the others.

"The way is shut," continued the King of the Dead, echoing Legolas' earlier words. "It was made by those who are dead and the Dead keep it. The way is shut. Now you must die."

Legolas tried to shoot one of the Dead with an arrow, but to no avail. The arrow simply passed through the ghost.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," commanded Aragorn, his grip upon Anduril tightening.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me."

Furious, the King of the Dead attacked Aragorn. Aragorn parried with Anduril, the Elven-forged sword stopping the King's deadly blade. He managed to grab the King by the throat.

"That line was broken!" the King cries in shock.

"It has been remade."

Aragorn released the King of the Dead and turns to look at all the Dead. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you? What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death," Gimli announced.

Aranwen whirled around to glare at the Dwarf. How dare he try to ruin her father's work?

"Are you with us or against us?" questioned Aranwen, breaking the silence that she had kept since the King of the Dead had arrived. "My father is the heir to the throne of Gondor. He holds Narsil, reforged as Anduril. Dare you stand against him?"

A blade appeared at her throat.

Aragorn noticed the threat and waded his way towards his outspoken daughter. "Fight for us and I will release you from this living death!" he promised. "What say you?"

The mists fade away as the ground begins to shake underneath their feet. The Dead have all disappeared. Skulls shattered everywhere.

"Out! Everyone out!" cried Aragorn, leading the way towards what the group prayed was the exit.

Aranwen stumbled after her father, Legolas and Gimli upon their heels. Skulls cascaded down upon them as they ran. Aranwen tried to shield her head, though she knew it was useless. They would be lucky to make it out of this Valar-forsaken mountain alive.

Aragorn found a small crack in the rock and headed into the sunshine. Aranwen made it through and caught a glimpse of black ships on the river just before her vision hit and the world went black.

"Aranwen!" Legolas' worried voice was the last thing she heard before the vision took over.

**Author's Notes:**

A long chapter! Finally! And the third update in a row! Aranwen's vision will be revealed in the next chapter. Enjoy and please review! Reviews help keep me going.


	40. Chapter Thirtynine Two Ends

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aranwen/Wanderer, Beran, Star, and the plot!

**Chapter Thirty-nine: Two Ends**

**T.A. 3019**

_The world was changed. The peoples of Middle-earth were free. _

_Aragorn had claimed the long-empty throne of Gondor and Anor. He had accepted his destiny. Arwen had rejoined him, no longer fading away in Rivendell. Aranwen however was still running from Beran and her old life._

_He found her when she was most vulnerable, after giving birth to her child, a son. She was sitting alone in a room in the White City, cradling the newborn baby. Her blue-grey eyes snapped up as soon as the door opened softly. _

_Beran stalked in, a knife gripped tightly in his right hand._

_"I trusted you," he cried in disbelief, starting at the baby that she held closely. "I trusted you and you betrayed me, Wanderer!"_

_Aranwen shook her head fearfully. "No, Beran…"_

_He was beyond reasoning with now. The Ranger was angered and would listen to words no longer. He raised the knife and struck at her. Aranwen screamed, but it was too late…_

A flash and the vision changed, as Aranwen screamed aloud. No, this could not happen! Beran could not kill her and his son!

_She was in the midst of a battle. The dead bodies of the fallen Men surrounded her as she continuing fighting against the Orcs and other forces related to Mordor. She was exhausted and bleeding from several minor cuts. _

_The forces of Good were failing; too greatly outnumbered by Mordor to even put up a good fight. Everyone who tried to fight was quickly cut down by the enemy. _

_"Ada!" she cried, searching for any sign of her father. He had disappeared in massive crowd of the enemy soon after arrival. The Dead had refused his plea for help, leaving them alone in their struggle. "Ada!"_

_She found him in enough time to see an Orc's blade pierce his heart. She screamed loudly and shook her head. No, not Aragorn, not her father._

_Nearby, Legolas fell, as did Gimli and the others that she knew. Soon, she was the only one left standing on the desolate field. The enemy was converging on her._

_"Kill the heir…" they chanted. _

_Aranwen turned to run, but she was powerless. She was too weak to continue._

Her vision ended and she was now crying. Aragorn's worried blue-grey eyes peered at her as she opened her identical eyes. Her body shook slightly.

"Aranwen, what did you see?" inquired Aragorn. "Are you okay?"

"Two ends…neither good…" she sobbed, unable to look at her father. His death in her vision was still too fresh and painful.

"What ends?"

"Either evil prevails, or we do. Either way…I die."

"That is madness. You will not die," Aragorn insisted.

"You cannot stop it, ada. It is my future. Only I can change it. If it can be changed," she murmured solemnly.

Hope had faded once more. It was her destiny to die, as it was her father's to become King of the Reunited Kingdoms. If she were lucky, she would live long enough to pass on life to her unborn child and hand him over to her parents for care. Then, despite the heartbreak that would ensue, she would disappear into the Wild, never to return. Beran would not be allowed to kill their child. Aragorn and Arwen would raise him if she had any say in the matter.

"The Dead have joined us, Aranwen. We still have a chance. Do not give up all hope so soon."

**Author's Notes:**

Just a quickie, but hey, it's a chapter. I'm still on a streak! Yes! Another chapter tomorrow (I hope) and it will be the Corsair part, I think. There will be a time jump, but everyone will get over it. Enjoy and please, please review! Reviews help keep me going! I don't mean to beg, but it helps me to know that there are people out there reading this. I'm having a hard time keeping going, so even something so small as an 'update soon' makes my day.


	41. Chapter Forty: Corsairs

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own what is not recognized!

**Chapter Forty: Corsairs**

**T.A. 3019**

The black ships filled the water. Men could be seen on board, their hair arrayed wildly and their clothes interesting to say the least. Despite their appearances, they were deadly and a formidable foe.

Aragorn led the weak Aranwen, the tireless Legolas and the grumbling Gimli down to the water's edge. One of the ships stopped, staring at the strange group. It was not often that two Rangers, an Elf, and a Dwarf traveled together, even in Middle-earth.

"You can go no further," declared Aragorn.

The Corsairs looked at each other and laughed. They could easily take down the four warriors if the need be. Aranwen was in no shape to fight thanks to her visions.

"Fire a warning shot just past the bosun's ear," Aragorn whispered to Legolas, who drew his bow and carefully nocked an arrow.

"Mind your aim," Gimli added, tapping Legolas's bow as he fired, messing with the shot, which struck the bosun in the heart. With a cry of surprise, the bosun fell down onto the deck dead.

Aranwen gasped in surprise and her shocked grey-blue eyes flicked towards her father. Steely resolved had settled in his face.

"That's right! Prepare to be boarded!" Gimli called and Aranwen felt an uncontrollable urge to strange the Dwarf.

"By you and whose army?" asked a Corsair.

"This army," whispered Aragorn as the Dead swept through the small group, swords drawn and rushed into battle with the Corsairs. The Dead were eager to kill and within minutes, the carnage was completed and the ships empty.

Aragorn helped Aranwen aboard and she promptly propped herself up against a mast. She was exhausted and needed to recover her strength before battle. She was determined to fight, no matter what. She had not come this far to turn back now.

"Rest…we shall be there shortly," whispered Aragorn before she closed her eyes, giving into much-needed sleep.

When Aranwen awoke, they had arrived outside Gondor and the battle was already in full swing. The Orcs turned to face them as they disembarked by leaping over the side of the ship one-by-one. Aragorn, Aranwen, Legolas, and Gimli strode confidently into battle, though neither of them knew for sure if they would last through it and live to see the sun set that evening.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the delay! I got sick and my DVD player decided to stop working so all dialogue/action is from memory. Enjoy and please, please review! I'm starting to give up on this story again.


	42. Chapter Fortyone: Battle Unfolds

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters that are unrecognizable and the plot.

**Chapter Forty-one: Battle Unfolds**

**T.A. 3019**

The four warriors stayed fairly close together as they moved through the battle. The Dead were a tremendous help clearing away the masses of Orcs and other foul beings. Aranwen wielded both her sword and her dagger as she raced deeper into the heart of the battle. Her eyes were alert for any familiar faces, whether they be dead or alive. She saw none and continued fighting with a ferocity that few could ever match. She was fighting for what she believed in, she was fighting for her life, for the life of her unborn child, for the world that she knew and held dear, and to protect her father and newfound friends.

Aranwen broke away from the group. Her booted feet lightly tread the unturned earth as she ran. She had a deep feeling inside that something terrible was about to happen if she did not stop it. Something was wrong and someone she knew was going to be on the receiving end.

She was close—she could feel it.

Then, she saw Gothmog, a disfigured Orc leader, chasing after a wounded Eowyn. The shieldmaiden was crawling along the dirty ground, clutching her arm. Aranwen intervened, roughly slicing off his head with a deft swipe of her deadly, bloodstained blade.

Aranwen threw Eowyn a slight smile and handed her a sword before hurtling herself back into battle.

She was thriving under the harsh conditions of battle. Her heart was racing from the excitement and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Being in battle, for some strange reason unbeknownst to her, reminded her of simpler times, when she still had a family and a village to call home and of life as Ranger, before Beran came along.

If only she could rewind time and redo certain parts of her life or linger in others. But, alas, it would never happen.

The Dead were sweeping into the White City, which was perhaps one of the last places, besides the dreaded black land of Mordor, that Aranwen had yet to visit. The forces of evil were losing to them, falling down dead. Mordor was receiving a serious blow today.

Smoke rose all around her. Dead bodies were strewn haphazardly across the emptying field of battle. Battle was winding down and Aranwen was being to feel fatigued and relieved. She had survived.

Light broke through the clouds as the living scattered and searched the field for the wounded. She could vaguely make out her father conferring with the Dead a great distance away, just outside the stone walls of Minas Tirith. He was making good on his promise, and releasing them.

The ghostly, green Dead disappeared with smiles upon their faces in a sudden puff of wind. Battle was truly over.

Distraught cries rang out in the empty void as the dead bodies were discovered. Only a few had survived the trying battle. A few lone survivors from Rohan clung to life. Some were grievously wounded and would not last the night. Others would live but a scant few days extra.

Sorrow and pain filled her as she connected with the feelings of loss in the air. Her weakened body could not handle the emotion and she slowly sank into the ground, passing out into a dreamless, much-needed sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

Just a quick piece of battle. If I were to go into more detail about what everyone was up to during battle, this chapter could easily have been longer than most of the story. So I condensed and picked relevant pieces. The next piece will be a dreamlike vision of Arwen and the requisite Houses of Healing scene. Hopefully, that will be up tomorrow. Many thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your reviews have inspired me to continue. The finish line is in sight… Enjoy!


	43. Chapter Fortytwo: Healing Process

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters that are unrecognizable and the plot.

**Chapter Forty-two: Healing Process**

T.A. 3019 

_There she stood; a radiant angel with long, dark curly hair a stark contrast to her pale skin. Several strands of hair were tucked behind her ears, revealing delicate pointed tips. The simple velvet gown created a puddle of blue fabric around her as she kneeled down in the glade. Her white sleeves trailed the ground as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head._

_Lips moved silently and the she-Elf finally looked up and tears filled her eyes._

_"How did we stray so far, my dear Aranwen? How did you come to be cruelly torn away from me and taken to Gondor? Why did your road not stray in Rivendell longer?" Arwen questioned, eyes locking on the blue-grey orbs of her only daughter._

_Aranwen sank down beside her mother. Her short hair was brushed and a silver circlet held it down and somewhat in place. She wore a silvery velvet gown with traces of light blue. A light blue sash encircled her slim waist and the ties flowed to the ground. Her dagger rested on her left hip, held by the sash. _

_"Goheno nin, nana," she whispered, voice pleading. (Forgive me, mother.)_

_"U-moe edaved, Rana." (It is not necessary to forgive, Wanderer.)_

_"There is so much that you know not. Im gwennen na Beran." (I'm married to Beran.)_

_"I know," smiled Arwen._

_"I carry our child," she admitted, grateful to finally confide in someone the worries that plagued her mind constantly. The burden was lifted somewhat. "I know not yet if I shall survive long enough for him to be born and to be his mother."_

_"Hebo estel," Arwen whispered, hugging her daughter. (Have hope.)_

_"Am man harthach, nana?" (Why do you still hope, mother?)_

_"There is always hope. You would do best not to forget it."_

_Arwen was fading, fading away. It was ending all too quickly. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to do._

_"Nana…" she called softly, but it was too late. Arwen had disappeared as rapidly as she had arrived in Aranwen's dreams._

Aranwen sat up in a flash. She blinked several times to get her bearings. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. She must be inside the city of Minas Tirith. But where?

Her father was but a few cots away, kneeling beside Eowyn, a bowel of Athelas water and a cloth in his hand. Eowyn's eyes were closed and she was unnaturally pale and drained of life. What evil had her friend befallen? None of the wounds Aranwen had seen were serious enough to cause such as dramatic change. Were they?

Eomer sat beside Aragorn, worriedly looking on as he worked to heal the broken shieldmaiden.

"The hands of the King are the hands of a healer," Aranwen remarked softly, kneeling next to her father.

Aragorn glanced at her for a second. "Are you hurt?" he inquired.

"No."

He nodded, seeming relieved by her word.

The slight clinking of chain main filled the silent void as Eowyn's chest began to rise and fall. Her eyes slowly opened, taking in the darkened room. Aranwen felt a warm smile rising upon her face. It was good to see Eowyn again.

"Hello," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Welcome back to the world of the living," replied Aragorn, he too smiling.

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, yeah, just a quick chapter. Pretty much just filler stuff. The debate may or may not be next, I think I might just skip to the battle at the Black Gates. I'll think about it. Enjoy!


	44. Chapter Fortythree: Aranwen's Secret Rev

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the unrecognized characters and the plot!

**Chapter Forty-three: Aranwen's Secret Revealed**

T.A. 3019 

Later that evening, after Aragorn had appeared in a debate with Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, and Gimli, he tracked down his elusive daughter. The half-Elf was sitting outside the Citadel, staring off into the distance. It was the day after the battle, yet she was still incredibly weak.

"Aranwen, man mathach?" he questioned, sitting down beside her. She still wore her bloodstained, travel-worn Ranger clothes. (_Aranwen, how do you feel?_)

"As well as can be expected," Aranwen sighed, her usually bright blue-gray eyes dull.

"Was it the battle?"

"A culmination of occurrences. I saw nana—in a dream…"

"A dream? Mar? Mas?" he asked her eagerly. He had received no news of Arwen since speaking with Elrond. (_When? Where?_)

"In Imladris. She spoke to me for a few moments. She was saddened until she saw me. She told me not to give up hope." (_Rivendell._)

Aragorn nodded in understanding. Arwen had often told him the very same thing. It was ironic that his other name, the name he had grown up with, was Estel, which was Elvish for Hope and the Elves had named him.

"I have to go away soon. The battle may be over but the war continues," Aragorn said softly. He knew that she would want to tag along, but he knew that she should remain behind. He wanted her to remain behind. She needed to stay safe incase he did not make it back alive.

"Mas bedithach?" she inquired. (_Where will you go?_)

"We shall eventually march to the Black Gates and journey into the very heart of Mordor, itself. It is up to us to ensure Frodo's success."

Aranwen had almost forgotten about the small half-ling in the excitement. In fact, she had forgotten about all the Hobbits. Merry and Pippin—had they survived the battle? She hoped so. She loved the little Hobbits dearly. They had such an enthusiasm for life that was unique.

"Mar bedithach?" (_When will you leave?_)

"Two days hence," Aragorn explained sadly.

Aranwen's face fell. Two days was not long at all. She had hoped to have more time, and she knew that she would not be ready to leave. She was still far too weak from the visions and dreams and carrying the baby. She was mentally and physically exhausted.

"May I come with you?" she asked, though in her heart she knew the answer.

"No, Aranwen. I want you to stay behind. The battle may well go ill. I need for you to stay safe."

"I do not want to stay, yet I know I must," she replied solemnly.

"You must rest," Aragorn said, standing up. "I will see you in the morning."

"Ada," she said quietly, grabbing at his sleeve as he went to walk away. "I have something to tell you."

Aragorn sat back down. "What is it, my daughter? What troubles your mind?"

"Ada," tears began to fill her eyes. "Ada, I'm pregnant. It's Beran and mine's child."

He was shocked. It took him a moment to respond as he mentally tried to piece information together. How was this possible? She had been ill the last time they had seen Beran and Aranwen was still as thin as he had ever seen her. Surely she was mistaken.

"When…when is the child due?" he finally asked.

"Mid-summer," she replied quietly, unwilling to meet his eyes.

That was in less than three month's time! How could it be?

"Galadriel placed a spell upon me at my bidding to disguise it. I'm over five months along. She's the only one besides nana to know."

"Arwen knows?"

"I told her in my dream. And with the approaching battle, I had to finally tell you."

"You have known since Lothlorien?" he asked, amazed that she had been able to keep her secret hidden for so long.

"I did not know how to tell you. "

"All is forgiven. Your mother never could find quite the right words to tell me about you. Like mother, like daughter," he smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I still should have told you."

"Yes, you should have, but what is done is done. Now my only concern is that you and the baby stay safe. You must promise to stay inside the city walls until the baby is born or I tell you otherwise. Understood?"

"Yes, ada," she agreed quietly.

"Go rest," he said, helping her to her feet. "I will see you in the morning."

"Thank you, ada, for understanding."

"'tis no problem, my daughter. Now go take care of yourself and your child," he smiled, walking her towards her room. He was still in shock by her news, but he understood. They had just met and he could not expect her to tell him everything. They were still in the midst of forming a bond that had been delayed by the secret of her birth and her years in the Wild on her own. She was not a very trusting person, so for her to tell him was a major step.

He only wished that he could stay behind to watch over her and promise to play a role in his grandchild's life. But there would be no future for Aranwen and the unborn child in her womb unless Sauron and the forces of Mordor were defeated.

**Author's Notes:**

Again, just a short chapter and Aranwen finally told him. I think he took the news rather well. Enjoy! Next chapter coming soon along with another time jump.


	45. Chapter Fortyfour: Surprises

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the unrecognized characters and the plot!

**Chapter Forty-four: Surprises**

**T.A. 3019**

Aragorn and troops had left for Mount Doom several days earlier. Aranwen could only pray that they were safe. She had no way of knowing if they had reached the battle yet and how they were fairing. Her visions had ceased, yet was she was still unnaturally tired and spent most of her time abed and usually asleep. Eowyn came to visit her sometimes and they talked. Eowyn had moved on from her feelings for Aragorn and had fallen for Faramir, the brother of Boromir, and the Steward of Gondor since the fall of his brother at Amon Hen and his father's decent into madness that had ended his life.

She woke one day, six days following their leave, due to a terrifying vision. She began crying.

Battle raged on the desolate plains outside the Black Gate, the entrance to Mordor. Sauron, the all-seeing eye and the fortress of Barad-dur could be seen in the distance. Cave trolls wandered the battle, smashing Gondorians into the ground.

_The biggest shock came when she saw Aragorn, dressed in his kingly armor, lying in the dirt, a troll foot resting atop him, pressing him into the ground. Anduril was nowhere to be seen, the great sword apparently lost amid the battle. His Elvish dagger was raised and he stabbed the troll's foot, to no avail._

_Legolas was not far off, fighting to reach his side, screaming, "Aragorn! Aragorn!"_

_The troll was about to press harder, to squeeze the life from his body and crush his bones and organs. Aragorn was going to die, die by the black lands of Mordor and by the foot of a gruesome troll. And there was not a thing in Middle-earth that she could do to save him._

"Aranwen, Aranwen!" called Eowyn, flying into her room. "What is a matter?"

"Ada," sniffled Aranwen, tears flowing freely. "He's dead or he is doomed to die. A troll…"

"Surely he is still alive, wouldn't you know if he died?"

"I guess," Aranwen said solemnly, reaching for the ring upon the chain. As if foreshadowing events, the strong chain snapped and the ring clattered to the stone floor. Aranwen was gripped with another vision.

Aragorn was facing off with the Palantir. He had just revealed his true identity to the Eye of Sauron. He replaced the Palantir and stepped back, only to have the Evenstar slip from his neck.

_He watched in horror as the gem fell down, shattering upon the floor of the Citadel. _

She gasped and gagged, only to be hit with another vision.

Arwen, dressed in a somber black velvet gown, paired with blood-red sleeves lay upon a pristine bed in Rivendell. Tears streaked her face and she was clutching her chest in pain.

_"I wish I could have seen him…one last time…" the she-Elf whispered. "I should have followed him to the end."_

_The fair Elf closed her eyes forevermore. She had faded away at the pain of Aragorn's loss, despite Aranwen's lingering life._

"No," sobbed Aranwen, her body wracked with cries. "No!"

Eowyn tried to comfort her, but no comfort could come. There was no way to ease the pain of the visions, of the terrible events that they foresaw. The Ring of Barahir remained on the stone floor, forgotten.

* * *

Aranwen remained bed-ridden and in constant despair for many weeks. She refused visitors and ate little. There was nothing anyone could do to reverse her condition and everyone ceased to try after the first few days. No one bothered her and there was no word that she received as to the fate of the army or her father.

May came, and with it, a visit from Eowyn.

"Aranwen, come on! You must come, even if only for a while. Today is a joyous day!" cried the happy woman from Rohan. She was dressed in fine attire and her hair was styled perfectly.

"No," refused the half-Elf, shaking her dark head. "I will not go."

Eowyn sighed, and then determined, yanked Aranwen from her bed. The two women fell onto the cold floor.

Aranwen was outraged. "How dare you!" she cried.

"You must come," insisted the shieldmaiden. "Even if I must drag you."

Aranwen sighed. She was too weak to fight anymore. Eowyn would win out in the end, despite her best efforts.

Eowyn dressed her in a velvet gown of silver and black. The gown was simple and the sleeves flowed in an Elven fashion, reminding her of her mother. Her dark hair was brushed and carefully arranged around a silver circlet. She wore no jewelry, save the Ring of Barahir upon her left thumb. It was a loose fit, yet Aranwen refused another chain. The chain that it had resided on had been a gift from her parents. She would not replace it.

"Hurry," called Eowyn, leading the way outside to the courtyard where everyone was gathered.

"What is going on?" questioned Aranwen.

"The crowning of the King of Gondor and Anor," replied Eowyn as they slipped into the crowd. On the steps of the Citadel, with his back towards them, stood a dark-haired man who was receiving the crown from Gandalf.

"I don't want to be here," cried Aranwen, trying to turn around. Whoever this stranger was would be taking her father's rightful place on the throne. She should be the one to receive the crown if it were not him. Not someone that she did not know…

"Aranwen?" called a familiar voice across the cheering crowd. "Aranwen!"

Aranwen turned back towards the voice and she stopped breathing for a moment. There, upon the white stone stairs, stood Aragorn, a winged crown nestled amid his clean hair. It was Aragorn who had been crowned King of Gondor and Anor!

"Ada!" she cried and rushed towards him, the crowd parting to allow her through.

She hugged him once she reached his side, forever grateful to the Valar for seeing him home safe.

"I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Aranwen," Aragorn announced to the crowd, who bowed in respect to their new princess.

Aranwen was shocked. She had never dwelled upon the fact that she was the princess of Gondor and that these were her people. She was still far too used to being a Ranger.

She was so shocked at Aragorn being alive that she did not hear him singing in Elvish, and the beautiful language flew past her into the nonexistent wind. Soon enough, the ceremony had ended and Aragorn had to attend to his new duties. Aranwen was once again left alone, with his promise that they would talk soon.

Somehow, she stumbled back to her room and fell asleep.

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, Aragorn should have gone straight to his daughter, but I'm thinking he was too busy to return to the city until his crowning. I don't know for sure, and I'm thinking that the news about her condition was kept from him. That's the way I wrote it. Enjoy! One more chapter and an epilogue to go!

This is my present to all readers--double-post day!


	46. Chapter Fortyfive: Life and Death

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the unrecognized characters and the plot!

**Chapter Forty-five: Life and Death**

**T.A. 3019**

Mid-summer came quickly. With it, arrived Arwen, escorted by Elrond, and her twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladan.

The reunion between Aranwen, Aragorn, and Arwen had been joyous. All too soon, Aragorn had to return to his duties and he left his wife and daughter to speak. There was much to discuss and little time. On mid-summer's day, Aragorn and Arwen were due to be wed in front of all of Gondor. Aranwen hoped to make it to the wedding, but she was due any day now to give birth to her child.

"I'm worried nana, about the child, and about Beran," Aranwen confided in her mother.

"Worried about what?"

"How Beran will react to the news and how I am supposed to care for a child. I never wanted this, at least not at this time."

"Be grateful that it is not during a time of war," smiled Arwen. "As when you came into this world."

Aranwen nodded. "'Tis hard to be grateful still."

"The Valar have something in mind for you and your child. Keep that in your mind at all times."

"Nana, I'm not ready to be a mother. I'm not fit for it. I long to be back in the Wild, living amongst nature, not trapped inside a city made entirely of stone. It is a prison, this great city is."

"I know, my daughter. Elves always take the loss of nature harshly. Your ada has not fared well with the loss of his freedom and the Wild either. It pains him just as greatly as you and I."

"I cannot raise my child," Aranwen whispered. "I'm not ready."

"Aranwen, I will help you. If you need us too, your ada and I will raise him as we should have raised you. Until you believe you are ready."

"Hannon le, nana," smiled Aranwen. (_Thank you, mother._)

"Not a problem, my daughter."

* * *

Whilst Aranwen was preparing for the wedding ceremony, she felt terrible pains coursing her body. She was going into labor. Her child was about to be born.

She stumbled to the Houses of Healing, just barely stepping inside the doors when her water broke and the serious contractions began. The healers helped her to a birthing room and tried to calm her. She screamed in pain, and blocked their words from her mind.

Aranwen was utterly alone when she brought her child into the world. Aragorn and Arwen were in the midst of the wedding, unable to be at her side, and Beran was…she knew not where her husband was.

"It's a boy," a healer announced proudly, holding up the newborn for Aranwen to see.

"Agarwaen," she whispered, looking upon her son. "Agarwaen, son of Beran."

The contractions continued and Aranwen screamed loudly in pain as another baby slipped into the world, this time, a daughter.

"Nienor," she named the girl. "Nienor, daughter of Beran."

It was fitting, their names. Agarwaen meant bloodstained and referred to the blood feud between his parents. Nienor meant mourning, fitting that she and her twin were reasons for Aranwen to mourn.

* * *

Aranwen was sitting in the room beside the two cradles when the wooden door creaked open. In slipped a dark-clad figure.

"Wanderer," the soft voice of Beran came. "What have you done?"

"Beran…" she whispered, standing up and walking towards him, her long gown dragging the floor. "Beran."

"I gave you my love and this is what I receive in return?" he asked harshly, upset.

"Beran, Beran, gerich veleth nin!" she exclaimed. (_Beran, Beran, you have my love!_)

"If that is true, how did you come to bring those children into the world?" Beran questioned, glaring at the two cradles and the sleeping twins.

"Beran, they are our children. Your son and your daughter," whispered Aranwen, tears in her eyes. She had never expected Beran to be angry at her for bringing the twins into the world. How could he possibly think that she had been unfaithful to him? She loved him…yes she was sure of it now. After all of those months, she was sure now.

"Mine?" he croaked.

"Yes, our children," she smiled.

"Wanderer, meleth nin…" he came closer to her, resting one hand upon her waist and the other upon her face, gently stroking her tears away. (_Wanderer, my love…_)

The door burst open and Beran spun around. In stepped one of the Gondorians, one of the men that had been plotting the destruction of Aranwen and Aragorn for years. The one behind all of the strife and harsh times in Aranwen's young life.

"Beran, Ranger of the North, and his lovely wife, Aranwen, of the House of Telcontar. We finally meet," hissed the man, drawing his blade. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nendil."

"Leave," ordered Beran, indicating the door. "Now."

"You think that after all this time I would miss an opportunity to end what I alone began?" Nendil questioned.

"What is that you want?" asked Aranwen, worried what the answer may be.

"The end of the reign of your family. The end of the royal line. The heirs to the throne of Gondor must die," sneered Nendil, aiming his blade at Aranwen's throat, drawing a thin line of crimson blood.

Beran withdrew his sword and knocked the deadly blade away from her throat. "Drego!" he cried to Aranwen urgently. (_Flee!_)

"No!" she responded, rushing to the cradles, determined to protect her newborn children. "No, Beran!"

She drew her Elven dagger from her sleeve. She had learned long ago to never go anywhere unarmed. The rules had not changed just because Aragorn was King of Gondor. That placed her in more danger than before.

"You will not touch them!" snarled Beran, beginning battle with the Gondorian.

The blades clashed, metal ringing against metal. Aranwen longed to rush into the fight and join her husband, yet she knew that she had to stay on the sidelines to protect her children in case Beran fell. She had to stay strong and in control to save them.

Beran stumbled and Nendil's blade sliced him above his heart. Aranwen cried aloud and threw herself at the Gondorian. She madly and erraticly stabbed at the Man, determined to kill him. Finally, her aim was true and she stabbed him in the heart and left her blade to rest in the cold heart as it stilled.

"Beran, meleth nin…" she whispered, falling to the ground beside the wounded Beran. She reached her bloody hand out to cover his wound, which was rapidly draining him of precious blood.

"You have to let me go, Wanderer," Beran urged her. "You have to move on for yourself and our children. You cannot dwell on what you cannot change."

"Beran…"

"Le annon veleth nin," he whispered and closed his eyes forever. (_I give my love to you._)

"No!" sobbed the half-Elf, collapsing in her sorrow beside the body of her slain husband and the murderer that had hunted her for so long. The chase was finally over, but it was at the cost of Beran's life.

Beran gave his life to save her and the twins. To give them a future, he sacrificed himself at the final hour.

**Author's Notes:**

Only the epilogue left now!


	47. Epilogue

**Hidden Secrets**

**Disclaimer:** I only own the unrecognized characters and the plot!

**Epilogue **

**T.A. 3020**

A lone figure in black stood at Beran's grave. Many months had passed since Beran's death, yet every day without fail, she came.

She knelt beside the simple stone and whispered to it, telling him stories about Agarwaen and Nienor, who were rapidly approaching their first birthday and the anniversary of their father's death. Aragorn and Arwen had claimed Agarwaen and Nienor as their children, and named as heirs to throne along with Aranwen, who was counted as their sister, rather than their mother.

Aranwen was preparing to leave Gondor for a journey. She knew not where her road would lead, but she knew she had to get away.

"Namarie, Beran," she said, getting up and leaving the grave. It was time for her to disappear.

In the distance, a blonde Elf watched her hurry away from the grave, shedding a few tears for the first time in a long time.

**F.A. 14**

Fifteen long years passed before Aranwen returned to Gondor. Arwen and Aragorn were overjoyed at her return, yet Agarwaen (now known as Gil-Estel) and Nienor knew her not. Nienor was a perfect copy of her mother; the Elven blood that ran through her veins showing more so that it had in Aranwen. Her dark hair was long and she wore gowns that Aranwen had never been able to stand. Agarwaen took after his father and had the look of a Ranger. Aranwen's heart was pained as remembered that Beran was gone and that he would never get a chance to his children grow.

Aranwen made her way to Beran's grave after caring for Star. She took her time clearing the weeds that threatened to overtake Beran's final resting-place. She wept at his grave, all of her emotions flooding out. She missed him—his death had left a hole in her heart that had yet to be filled.

"Aranwen, it has been a long time," came Legolas's voice from behind her.

"Go away, Legolas, and leave me to my grief!" she weeped, refusing to face the Elf that was her father's best friend.

"Aranwen, you must let go of Beran and move on. He would not have wanted you to become this way," Legolas said softly.

"No, I cannot let go! I loved him and you just cannot forget feelings that strong!" she stood up, angered and disappeared again, not even bothering to say good-bye to anyone in the city. Her grief drove her mad, sending her back into the Wild.

**F.A. 120**

Aranwen had still been in the Wild when news reached her of Aragorn's death. She returned to Gondor, to find her mother a broken shell of the strong-willed woman she had once been. She dwelled with her mother for a time, until Arwen refused her presence and went away to die.

Aranwen was alone in the world. Gondor was in disarray from Aragorn's death. No one knew who was to claim the throne. Aragorn had not named a successor, for he knew not of Aranwen's fate. His wish would have been for her to rule, but she did not want that power.

She delivered the shocking news that Agarwaen and Nienor were her children, not Aragorn and Arwen's. She passed the throne to the brother that she had never known, Eldarion. Eldarion had taken the winged crown with her blessing.

Agarwaen and Nienor had been stunned by her news and hated her for abandoning them all those years ago. She understood their hatred and she deserved it. She had come unhinged after Beran's death and she was unfit as a mother. That was why it took her so many years to claim her children.

They did not forgive her and she did not beg for it. She continued on, encountering Legolas and Gimli once more as they prepared to sail from Middle-earth.

"Take me with you," she begged upon her breathless arrival in Ithilien. "Please."

"Why do you want to leave?" Legolas inquired.

"I cannot stay in Middle-earth any longer. The world has changed far too much, There is nothing left here for me anymore. There never was after Beran's fall. Please, I need to leave," she begged once more, her gray-blue eyes full of tears.

Legolas consented and she sailed away with them, never to return to Middle-earth.

**Author's Notes:**

This is a very open-ended ending and kind of odd, I know. The way I see it, Aranwen really lost it after Beran's death and became a recluse. I'm going to miss this story, now that it's finally over and I'd like to thank everyone for making it this far. It wouldn't have been the same without your support. I would have never finished it. I hope the ending isn't too bad. Enjoy!


End file.
